Furia Helada (Versión LatAm de Ice Fury)
by Piero217
Summary: Un año después de la coronación de Elsa, Arendelle amanece cubierto de nieve. La Reina de las Nieves podría ser la primer sospechosa, pero hay algo distinto acerca de este misterioso clima invernal. Elsa está decidida a descubrir la fuente del mismo, pero al hacerlo no sólo conocerá a un espíritu afín, sino que también se verá involucrada en una terrible guerra que nadie espera.
1. Nieve

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic en español. Prometo que manendré las notas de autor al mínimo, pero necesito escribir esto antes de comenzar para aclarar algunas cosas.**

**En primer lugar, esta historia tiene lugar un año después de _Frozen_ y alrededor de dos años después de _Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón_. En esta historia, los acontecimientos de _Frozen_ ocurrieron en paralelo con el episodio 14 de la segunda temporada de _Dragones de Berk_ (también titulado "Frozen"), y por lo tanto, el "invierno eterno" de Elsa también alcanzó a Berk durante algún tiempo antes del Gran Deshielo del final de la película, tras lo cual Berk también quedó libre del loco clima. Estoy basando esto en la declaración de Anna a Elsa mientras está en el Palacio de Hielo ("De algún modo enviaste el invierno eterno _a todas partes_").**

**En segundo lugar, no pienso tocar a ninguna de las parejas ya establecidas de ambas películas (lo siento, fans de HipoxElsa). De hecho, la pareja de Hipo y Astrid me parece bastante adorable, y de todos modos no aparecen mucho en esta historia en realidad. Además, yo soy un fan hardcore del Jelsa, así que realmente no puedo imaginar a Elsa con nadie más que no sea Jack Frost. A estas alturas me imagino que algunos de ustedes estarán confundidos por lo que quise decir con "un espíritu afín" en la sinopsis. Sólo esperen y continúen leyendo este fic; estoy seguro de que les gustará (ALERTA DE SPOILER: no es un ser humano en absoluto).**

**En tercer lugar, esta historia se dividirá en dos partes, pero las dos estarán en el mismo fic. Actualizaré periódicamente la primera de ellas; sin embargo, la segunda no va a salir sino hasta después de que _Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón 2_ se estrene dentro de un mes. Obviamente, esto significa que si no han visto CEATD2 para el momento en que empiece a escribir la segunda parte de esta historia, encontrarán muchos spoilers, por lo que sugiero encarecidamente que esperen hasta que hayan visto la película para seguir leyendo este fic con el fin de evitarlos. Yo les haré saber cuando la primera parte haya finalizado.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Disfruten el fic!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de _Frozen_ ni de _Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón_.**

* * *

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer en todo el reino de Arendelle, obligando aquellos ciudadanos que estaban en el mercado o en los muelles a buscar refugio donde pudieran. Algunos niños, sin embargo, ya estaban jugando fuera, empapándose en los charcos recién formados y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus padres acerca de un resfriado hasta que los mismos padres no tuvieron más remedio que llevar a los niños dentro de sus hogares. Los barcos que todavía estaban en mar abierto ya estaban dando la vuelta para regresar a la seguridad del fiordo antes de que el clima empeorara.

Cada vez más gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear las ventanas de cada casa y edificio, incluyendo el castillo. La mayoría de la gente prefería pasar esto por alto y simplemente seguir con sus actividades, pero no Elsa. Ella realmente disfrutaba el sonido rítmico y lo consideraba bastante relajante. Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, sus ojos se movían de gota en gota mientras caían, siguiendo su trayectoria hasta la base del vidrio. Al instante, su mente se liberó de todas las preocupaciones mientras se concentraba en el movimiento del agua. Pero pronto sintió cómo la melancolía se apoderaba de ella.

Por supuesto, con frecuencia la lluvia le recordaba la tormenta en la que el barco de sus padres había perecido, y la mayoría de las veces el pensamiento incluso le hacía derramar algunas lágrimas. Pero entonces ella pensaba en sus rostros mientras le de decían esas últimas palabras: "Confiamos en ti, Elsa." Ellos habían confiado y creído en ella cuando se fueron, y ella sabía que ahora estarían orgullosos de ella. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, finalmente había aprendido a controlar sus poderes y desatar la belleza detrás de los mismos, y todo gracias al amor de su hermana. Ahora ella también era una gran reina y benévola, amada por todos en su reino tanto como ella los amaba a ellos. Al menos eso era lo que Anna constantemente le decía.

Ella y Kristoff, junto con Sven y Olaf, estaban de visita con la familia de trolls de Kristoff y no regresarían sino hasta el día siguiente. Elsa se sentía feliz, no sólo de que su hermana hubiera encontrado a un hombre que la amaba con todo su corazón, sino también de que estaban tomando su tiempo para dejar que su relación creciera y se fortaleciera antes de siquiera pensar en el matrimonio. Aun así, llegaría el momento en que _finalmente_ se casarían, y nada le haría más feliz que estar allí para la boda de su hermana. En cuanto a Elsa, ella realmente no estaba considerando el matrimonio en un corto plazo. Por el momento, ni quería ni necesitaba un marido para reinar a Arendelle, aunque sus consejeros insistían que tenía que continuar con la tradición. Tal vez algún día en el futuro, pero no ahora. Tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

—¿Su Majestad ? —dijo una voz desde el umbral de la habitación, haciendo que Elsa saltara al darse cuenta de que había empezado a dormitar apoyada en su ventana.

—¿Sí , Gerda? —respondió ella, frotándose los ojos.

—Tal vez debería tomarse el resto del día libre, Su Alteza.

Elsa sonrió. Gerda siempre tenía una manera de decirle tanto con tan pocas palabras. Durante la última semana, había estado muy ocupada planeando cómo celebrar el aniversario de su coronación, para el cual solo faltaban tres días. Ahora estaba exhausta, pero al menos todo estaba listo. A decir verdad, probablemente no lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Anna de hacer "una gran fiesta" para todo mundo. Su hermana incluso se había ofrecido para preparar todo, pero al final a Elsa le había empezado a gustar idea de hacerlo ella misma. Sus ideas variaban entre hacer un baile, hacer un gran picnic dentro de los muros del castillo, e incluso organizar una enorme guerra de nieve. Al final, ella había optado por ésta última, pensando que todo el mundo se divertiría en grande. Sí, tal vez el entusiasmo de Anna se le estaba contagiando a ella.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga. Gracias, Gerda.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Elsa hizo uso de sus poderes para convertir su vestido en un camisón y luego se deslizó bajo las sábanas, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre las suaves almohadas. Consideró la posibilidad de tomar toda una semana de descanso en su palacio de hielo una vez que la celebración del aniversario terminara. No sería la primera vez que volvía allí desde el… incidente, pero aun así, habían pasado al menos tres meses desde su última visita y ya extrañaba un poco a Malvavisco. Quizás a Olaf le gustaría venir también.

Antes de darse cuenta, Elsa ya se había quedado dormida con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían en su ventana.

* * *

El día se volvió noche sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta gracias a la gruesa capa de nubes grises. La lluvia siguió cayendo hasta mucho después de la medianoche, cuando las gotas de agua de repente se convirtieron en copos de nieve que rápidamente cubrieron todo el reino. Si alguien en Arendelle hubiera estado mirando la punta de la Montaña del Norte, esa persona habría sido capaz de ver varias bolas de hielo brillantes de color blanco-azul mientras pasaban como un rayo a través del cielo desde la cima. Desde esa distancia, sin embargo, nadie hubiera sido capaz de escuchar el poderoso rugido que atravesó la noche como un trueno.

* * *

—¡Elsa! ¡Por favor, despierta!

Elsa abrió sus ojos a la fuerza al oír la voz desesperada de su hermana. —¿Anna? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No lo sé, tú dímelo!

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú lo hiciste? Dime. Sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar.

Esto se estaba volviendo absurdo. —Anna, en serio, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Anna de repente se quedó en silencio por un momento. —¿Realmente no sabes lo que está pasando?

—No, y agradecería mucho si me lo dijeras.

Anna hizo un gesto hacia la ventana. —Velo tú misma.

Elsa no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana. Y tan pronto como miró hacia afuera, comprendí por qué su hermana estaba tan angustiada. Todo lo que veía estaba cubierto de blanco.

Se quedó sin habla mientras trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haberle hecho perder el control de sus poderes de esta forma mientras dormía, pues no podía haber otra explicación para este clima. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se desconcertaba. ¿Por qué sus emociones se saldrían de control en absoluto? No era como si hubiera estado acumulando ningún tipo de estrés que se hubiera desatado durante la noche. Por otra parte, ni siquiera antes de aprender a controlar sus poderes había sucedido algo como esto.

—Um, ¿Elsa? —dijo Anna—. Me imagino que hay muchas cosas en su mente justo ahora, y no quisiera preocuparte más, pero…

Ella dudó, por lo que Elsa se volvió para mirar a los ojos a su hermana. No le dijo ni una palabra; ella simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa leve pero reconfortante mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Anna. Finalmente, Anna continuó. —Kristoff y yo estábamos en camino de vuelta esta mañana cuando vimos un… —Su voz temblorosa se fue apagando, y le tomó otro momento para recuperar la compostura—. Parecía un ejército o ejércitos, no lo sé. Todos parecían soldados, pero no todos llevaban el mismo uniforme. Venían marchando hacia acá por el Camino del Norte.

Elsa intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse ansiosa por esto. —Tal vez solo están de paso por aquí y…

Anna inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. —Vienen por ti —dijo, y antes de que Elsa pudiera preguntar, agregó— Olaf saltó del trineo antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo. Corrió y se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol a un costado del camino, y luego regresó a toda prisa y nos dijo que había escuchado a algunos de los soldados que hablan entre ellos diciendo algo acerca de "matar al monstruo de hielo". —A estas alturas, Anna ya estaba tartamudeando y las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos—. Tuvimos que dejar el trineo para que Sven pudiera tomar un atajo por el bosque y traernos a todos aquí lo más rápido posible. Teníamos que advertirte.

Elsa abrazó a Anna quien se puso a llorar en su hombro. Entendía el temor de su hermana porque era algo que la misma Elsa había temido que sucedería desde que su secreto salió a la luz. Los habitantes de Arendelle habían sido más comprensivos acerca de sus poderes, pero no todo el mundo se sentiría de la misma manera.

Así que tal vez este miedo subconsciente _sí_ había sido la causa de esta nevada. Sin duda era la razón por la cual la nieve ya estaba cayendo dentro de la habitación. Sin embargo, parte de ella sabía muy bien que este día podría venir desde hacía tiempo y estaba preparada para ello. Rápidamente planeó las medidas que tomaría; después, respiró profundamente para calmarse, y los copos de nieve cesaron.

—Anna, escúchame —dijo en voz baja al oído de su hermana—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Recordó una vez más las últimas palabras de consuelo de su padre para ella—. Vamos a estar bien. Pero necesito que mantengas la calma y confíes en mí respecto a esto, ¿entendido?

Anna asintió sobre su hombro, y una vez que Elsa estuvo segura de que su hermana se había calmado, la soltó. Invocó su vestido real y salió de la habitación; Anna la seguía de cerca. Se abrió paso hasta llegar afuera, frente a puertas abiertas del patio donde Kristoff, Sven y Olaf estaban a la espera. Más allá de los límites de la ciudad, una columna negra de gente en el camino destacaba de entre sus alrededores blancos.

—¿Esos son los soldados que vieron? —Elsa le preguntó a Kristoff.

—Sí. Alcancé a contar a unos doscientos hombres armados.

—En cuanto salga, cierra la puerta detrás de mí —le dijo con firmeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante.

—¿Qué? —Anna gritó—. Elsa, no puedes estar considerando…

—Anna —Elsa interrumpió a su hermana, esta vez colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Vamos a estar bien. Confía en mí.

Y tratando de parecer tan confiada como era posible, salió a la calle y se paró en medio del estrecho puente que unía al castillo con el resto del pueblo sin siquiera voltear a ver cuando las puertas se cerraron. El pequeño ejército se estaba acercando, pero Elsa mantuvo la calma, respirando profundamente y repasando en su mente los nombres de las personas que ella más amaba y las razones por las que los amaba. Su plan era simple: demostrarle a esta gente que no era un monstruo, descongelando el fiordo y derritiendo la…

El fiordo. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero _no_ estaba congelado. Si esto hubiera sido obra suya, lo más probable era que el agua se hubiera convertido en hielo al instante. Además, la nieve parecía estar derritiéndose donde los pocos rayos de sol que lograban atravesar el cielo nublado tocaban el suelo. Por lo tanto, tal vez esto _no_ era su culpa después de todo.

Sin embargo, los soldados no tenían forma de saber esto, por lo que ella aún tendría que llevar a cabo su plan y descongelar todo para demostrar que ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Pero primero, haría uso de la diplomacia. Así, cuando el ejército finalmente llegó al puente, ella gritó —¡Saludos, y bienvenidos a Arendelle! Soy la reina Elsa.

—La Reina de las Nieves —dijo el hombre que iba al frente del ejército antes de que Elsa pudiera continuar—. Sabemos quién es usted, y nos da gusto de que usted haya venido a nuestro encuentro.

Las palabras del hombre sonaban un tanto amenazantes, por lo que Elsa se sintió sorprendida cuando los soldados se inclinaron ante ella. El líder se adelantó y dijo —Soy el capitán Sigurd, a su servicio.

Elsa no pasó por alto el hecho de que Sigurd no había mencionado su país de origen. —¿Cuál es su propósito aquí, capitán Sigurd, si puedo preguntar?

—Hemos venido aquí para advertirle acerca de una amenaza inminente a su reino, Su Alteza —Sigurd contestó— y para cazar a dicha amenaza.

—¿Una amenaza? — repitió Elsa.

—Una bestia —dijo Sigurd—. Una criatura de pesadilla que no se parece a nada que haya visto antes, capaz de congelar todo y a todos en su camino. Lo llamamos el monstruo de hielo.

* * *

**N/A: No es mi mejor primer capítulo (sobre todo el final), pero por favor, denle una oportunidad. Valdrá la pena, ya lo verán.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	2. El Monstruo de Hielo

—Entonces… ¿estás absolutamente segura de que no vienen por ti?

Elsa se rio entre dientes. —Sí, Anna, estoy segura. Están cazando _algo_, no a _alguien_.

Después de lo que había pareció una eternidad para Anna, Elsa finalmente le había dicho a Kristoff que volviera a abrir las puertas y la dejara entrar unas cuantas horas antes. Aliviada por verla sana y salva, Anna habría abrazado a su hermana en ese momento, pero la impresión de ver un ejército marchar sin obstáculos dentro del patio del castillo no se lo permitió. Elsa le había pedido a Kristoff que se asegurara de que los soldados recibieran un trato adecuado, y luego le había dicho a Anna que la siguiera de vuelta al interior del castillo. Entonces le explicó cuál era la intención de los soldados al venir a Arendelle y que había llegado a un acuerdo con el líder del ejército, un hombre con cabello negro y patillas llamado Sigurd, de permitir que sus hombres se quedaran dentro de los muros del castillo.

Ahora, Anna estaba contemplando el patio desde la ventana de su hermana. Donde esa misma mañana no había nada más que nieve, ahora había tiendas de campaña y pequeñas hogueras esparcidas por todo el lugar. Ella aún no estaba del todo convencida de lo que estas personas supuestamente estaban haciendo aquí, pero decidió tomarle la palabra a su hermana.

—Está bien, están cazando a un monstruo. ¿Patillas te dijo algo más?

—Capitán Sigurd, Anna.

—Como sea.

—Oh, vamos. No todos los hombres con patillas son malos.

—Si tú lo dices.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y rio de nuevo. —Sí, me dijo un par de cosas. Sigue renuente a revelar el nombre de su lugar de origen, pero dice venir del primer reino del norte en ser víctima de un ataque del monstruo de hielo. Lo ha estado persiguiendo desde entonces, siguiendo su camino de destrucción. Su ejército es en realidad una colección de soldados de cada otro reino en que ha estado durante su cruzada para matar a la bestia, incluyendo Wiseltonio… Quiero decir, Weselton.

Anna se rió ante la mención de Weselton, pero luego consideró una posibilidad. —Esos dos matones que intentaron matarte el año pasado, no serán parte del ejército de Patillas… Sigurd. ¿O sí?

—En realidad, ya me topé con ellos —Elsa respondió con indiferencia—. Digamos que les lancé una… mirada gélida. Sólo como un recordatorio de lo que puedo hacer.

Anna se sorprendió al oír a su hermana haciendo una broma de sus propios poderes. Estaba progresando. Se echó a reír ante la idea de las caras de esos dos, aunque su risa era también de alegría por la nueva actitud de Elsa. Elsa no se unió a la risa; simplemente sonrió.

Kristoff eligió ese momento para reunirse con ellas. —Todos los soldados ya se han asentado. Ahora están descansando —anunció.

—Gracias, Kristoff —contestó Elsa—. Y gracias también por cuidar de mi hermana.

—Solo me alegra que las cosas hayan salido bien —dijo él mientras colocaba su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Anna. Ella a su vez apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él a hacía sentir tan segura, sobre todo en momentos de angustia severa, como había ocurrido ese mismo día. Había estado ahí para ella, incluso antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro. Ella aún estaba agradecida con los trolls por su parte en eso.

También le daba gusto que Elsa hubiera aceptado su relación, al punto en el que incluso había llegado a ser como un hermano para ella. Él estaba obligado a dirigirse a ella como "Su Majestad" en público, pero cada vez que estaban sólo ellos tres, o ellos cinco si se incluía a Olaf y a Sven, Elsa siempre insistía en que la llamara por su nombre o que por lo menos se olvidara del título real. Ya era como de la familia, después de todo.

De repente, los pensamientos de Anna comenzaron a ir en otra dirección. —¿Cómo será el monstruo? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Escuché a algunos de los soldados decir que mide seis metros de alto y tiene brazos como árboles —dijo Elsa.

—Eso no es lo que yo escuché —dijo Kristoff. Soltó a Anna y comenzó a gesticular con las manos como si estuviera contando una historia de terror mientras continuaba. —Dicen que es como un fantasma o espectro que conjura una niebla fría y se manifiesta en medio de ella como una sombra con penetrantes ojos azules que pueden congelar el alma de cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para mirarlos.

Anna lo miró. —Eso no suena muy lógico. Elsa dijo que el monstruo asalta las aldeas en busca de comida, y los fantasmas no se alimentan de comida normal. Ellos no comen en absoluto, de hecho.

—Sólo digo que eso es lo que algunos de los soldados piensan —Kristoff respondió, levantando ambas manos en defensa propia.

—Algunos de esos soldados son nuevos en esta cruzada y extremadamente crédulos también —dijo otra voz a sus espaldas, por lo que los tres de ellos dieron vuelta sorprendidos. Era Sigurd. —Perdone mi intromisión, Alteza.

—¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en la habitación…? —comenzó Anna, pero Elsa levantó la mano para detenerla.

—Le concedí a usted y a sus hombres un lugar seguro para descansar dentro de los muros del castillo, capitán —dijo ella con calma pero con autoridad. —No abuse de mi hospitalidad.

—Simplemente quería estar seguro de que usted hubiera seguido mi consejo.

—Mis mensajeros están difundiendo la palabra en estos momentos. Todo el reino estará en toque de queda hasta que usted me diga que la amenaza se ha ido.

—¿Qué? —Anna preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Un toque de queda?

—Es sólo por unos días, princesa —dijo Sigurd.

—¡P-p-pero la celebración del aniversario! — tartamudeó Anna. —No podemos cancelarlo. ¡Elsa!

—No vamos a cancelarlo, sólo lo estamos posponiendo —Elsa le aseguró. Sin embargo, Anna no estaba contento con esto. Patillas acababa de llegar y ya había convencido a Elsa de permitir que sus hombres entraran al castillo, e incluso la había obligado a establecer un toque de queda y retrasar el evento para el cuál había pasado tantos días preparándose. ¿Qué seguiría después, un golpe de estado? Ella observo a Sigurd con ojos entrecerrados y por un momento deseó los tener poderes de su hermana para poder congelar al hombre justo donde estaba.

—Si usted hubiera visto lo que yo he visto, estaría haciendo lo mismo —alegó Sigurd—. No tiene ni idea de lo que esta criatura es capaz de hacer. Ésta no es una criatura ordinaria, a pesar de que tampoco es nada parecido a lo que algunos de mis hombres imaginan con tanta vivacidad.

—¿_Usted_ lo ha visto? —Anna lo desafió.

—Ni una sola vez. Eso es lo que lo hace peligroso.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede usted saber…?

—¡Porque lo he estado cazando sin descanso durante casi un año! —Sigurd respondió con exasperación. Luego, dándose cuenta de que acababa de perder los estribos delante de la realeza, recuperó la compostura y continuó—. He aprendido cómo opera, la forma en la que piensa. Es inteligente, muy inteligente. Sabe cómo permanecer oculto y hace uso de los elementos para ello. Durante el invierno, tenía la tendencia de atacar aldeas más libremente durante el día _y_ la noche, y nunca nadie fue capaz de verlo, así que creo que su piel es tan blanca como la nieve con la que se confunde. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses y tras terminar el invierno, ha tenido que improvisar. Anoche llovió, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer convertir esa lluvia en nieve.

—Sí, por cierto, ¿cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Kristoff.

—No sé _cómo_ hace hielo, pero _sí_ sé que no puede hacer mucho a la vez. Es por eso que ha estado tomando ventaja de las nubes de lluvia. Literalmente dispara su hielo a las nubes para congelar el agua, a veces dos o tres días seguidos si el clima le favorece. Entonces, y sólo entonces, ataca.

—Con la nieve recién caída como cobertura —dijo Elsa, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Precisamente. Si el clima se vuelve lo suficientemente cálido para convertir la nieve en neblina, la utiliza como una cortina de humo para moverse libremente, pero también es capaz de crear su propia neblina helada si es necesario. Si por alguna razón se siente amenazado a pesar de todo, proyecta una sombra contra la neblina para parecer aún más amenazante de lo que es, pero eso es sólo un truco. Pero si alguien lo subestima y trata de acercarse demasiado a él, bueno… —Sigurd hizo una pausa dramática antes de concluir—. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que he visto suficientes personas perder extremidades a causa de su hielo como para toda una vida, y sin embargo ninguno de ellos he sido capaz de verlo claramente.

—Eso no suena muy alentador —dijo Kristoff. —¿Cómo pueden esperar matarlo si ni siquiera pueden verlo?

—Oh, ya lo veremos con el tiempo —dijo Sigurd con confianza. —La única razón por la que no se queda en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo es porque el clima no siempre lo favorece, por lo que se ve obligado a buscar otro lugar para atacar. Y a pesar de su inteligencia, ha cometido un gran error. Se mantiene huyendo hacia el sur. Dentro de poco, ni siquiera sus pequeños trucos podrán ayudarlo.

—El clima cálido derretirá su hielo y nieve más rápido de lo que puede reemplazarlos —dijo Elsa, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí. Por ahora, será mejor si todos reúnen suministros y permanecen dentro de sus casas. Que busque todo lo que pueda en el mercado y en los muelles. Entonces seguirá adelante, y también lo haré yo.

—Y al final logrará alcanzarlo y matarlo, y volverá a casa cubierto de gloria —dijo Anna sarcásticamente.

—No estoy haciendo esto por gloria, ni tampoco ninguno de mis hombres. Sólo queremos poner fin a este azote antes de que dañe a alguien más, eso es todo.

—Sí, claro —Anna miró para arriba.

—Piense lo que quiera de mí, princesa. No estoy aquí para complacer a ninguno de ustedes. —Entonces dijo a Elsa: —Solo considere lo que es mejor para su pueblo. —Y sin más palabras, se fue.

—¿Realmente era necesaria la hostilidad, Anna? —Elsa le preguntó una vez que Sigurd se había ido.

—No me agrada, Elsa.

—A mí tampoco, pero no puedo arriesgarme a mandarlo lejos sólo para que después sus afirmaciones resulten ser verdad. Él tiene muchos más hombres que nosotros, y si este monstruo de verdad ataca, prefiero tener a esta gente aquí para defendernos. Además, si lo que dice es cierto, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es soportarlo durante unos días. Pronto se irá persiguiendo a la bestia, y las cosas en Arendelle volverán a la normalidad.

—Tú lo has dicho. Si lo que dice es cierto. —Elsa miró a Anna con una ceja levantada—. Oh, vamos. No me digas que no te sientes como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Elsa se limitó a mirar hacia abajo y no respondió.

* * *

Dos noches después, una figura delgada se movía cautelosamente hacia los muelles, con cuidado de no dejar que su ropa se atascara en cualquier cosa. No que la encontraran aquí en absoluto, ya que estaba violando deliberadamente el toque de queda, y todo por un capricho repentino. ¿Cómo era posible que quedarse en casa fuera tan aburrido? Se burló de sí misma; en el pasado, solía estar demasiado preocupada como para pensar en encontrar maneras de entretenerse, pero ahora se había quedado sin opciones para mantener su mente ocupada durante su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, parte de ella simplemente no podía sacudirse la idea de ser la primera en ver algo más que un espejismo.

Quería ver a la criatura con sus propios ojos.

Sus esperanzas de permanecer invisible se desvanecieron cuando se topó con un par de pequeños bultos que dejaron escapar un pequeño grito al caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó en un susurro, apenas capaz de mantener su propio equilibrio. —¿Están bien?

Frotándose la cabeza, una de los dos niños se sentó, y sus ojos brillaron. —¡Reina Elsa! —gritó y, volviéndose hacia su joven compañero, le dijo con emoción: —¡Es la Reina! ¡Es la Reina!

—¡Shhh! —Elsa trató desesperadamente de callar a la niña. Ella pareció entender casi al instante y se llevó las dos manos a los labios para evitar gritar más, una sonrisa inocente dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Su Majestad? —preguntó el compañero de la pequeña.

—¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí? —Elsa argumentó—. Deberían estar en la cama.

—Queríamos ver al monstruo de hielo —respondió el muchacho, para sorpresa de Elsa. Todo lo que ella había hecho del conocimiento público era que los soldados habían venido a luchar contra una terrible amenaza al reino y que sería más seguro permanecer en casa. Así que los rumores de qué era _exactamente_ lo que estaba pasando ya se habían extendido por Arendelle.

—¿Por qué? —Elsa preguntó a los niños, sorprendida por su valentía a pesar de todo—. ¿No le tienen miedo?

—¿Y tú? —respondió el muchacho.

—Yo puedo defenderme si es necesario. Usted, sin embargo, podrían estar en grave peligro. —No los estaba regañando, pero su tono era lo suficientemente serio como para que entendieran que esto no era un juego de niños.

—Sólo lo queríamos ayudar —dijo la chica con decepción, bajando la cabeza. Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ayudarlo?

—A ser bueno otra vez. Al igual que su hermana le ayudó a usted.

Elsa no pudo evitar que el punto de vista tan inocente de esta niña le conmoviera, pero sus palabras también reflejaban sus propios pensamientos. Esa era la razón por la que también estaba aquí.

Hasta el momento, las cosas habían sucedido tal y como Sigurd había dicho que lo harían. En los últimos dos días, la lluvia se había convertido en nieve que se había añadido a la primera capa, la cual a esas alturas se había derretido casi por completo a pesar de que el sol se había mantenido oculto detrás de las nubes todo este tiempo. Pero hoy el cielo se había comenzado a despejar poco después de anochecer, y el calor de esta noche de verano estaba convirtiendo la nieve en una espesa neblina helada. Sin duda, el monstruo aparecería esta noche.

Pero, ¿y si no era un monstruo?

Ella había _nacido_ con sus poderes, pero era posible que a esta "criatura" la hubieran hechizado: un hombre o una mujer que se convirtió en una bestia con poderes de hielo. Era la única explicación de su inteligencia y capacidad de adaptación. Tal vez todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era encontrar una manera de romper el hechizo. Tales habían sido los pensamientos de Elsa mientras se había escabullido fuera del castillo un rato atrás, caminando sobre el agua para rodearlo y entrar al fiordo, y descongelando el rastro de hielo tras de ella para asegurarse de que nadie la encontrara aquí. Dio un suspiro.

—Está bien, pueden ayudar, pero sólo si me prometen que encontrarán un lugar para esconderse y permanecer allí si las cosas salen mal —le dijo a los niños. La niña recuperó su sonrisa brillante y casi empezó a saltar por todo el lugar, pero Elsa le hizo un gesto para que se quedara quieta. —Y no hagan ruido.

La niña asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. —¿Y dónde podemos esperarlo?

Elsa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Avistó un almacén con un montón de barriles que servirían como cobertura. —Podemos esperar allí. Vengan conmigo.

Ambos niños la tomaron de la mano y la siguieron. Al agacharse detrás de un montón de barriles cerca de la entrada, la chica de repente se llevó una mano a la nariz. —¿Qué es ese olor?

—Es pescado —dijo el muchacho—. Creo que aquí es donde lo guardan.

Eso no era bueno. Si ellos podían olerlo, también la criatura podría hacerlo. Este era el peor lugar para estar. —De acuerdo, cambio de planes. Vamos a encontrar otro lugar para escondernos.

Ambos niños asintieron, pero luego se oyó un gruñido a la entrada de la bodega. Elsa le indicó a los niños que permanecieran agachados, y luego se asomó sobre el barril para ver una sombra que se movía en medio de la niebla y hacia adentro del edificio. Parecía estar caminando en cuatro patas y no se veía demasiado grande. Ella se agachó de nuevo y esperó, escuchando con atención, con la esperanza de que los pasara de largo y recogería comida de algunos de los otros barriles. La niebla sólo parecía que hacerse más densa a cada minuto, hasta que de repente ella escuchó algo a su izquierda. Los tres de ellos se volvieron a mirar en esa dirección y se encontraron con un par de ojos azules que brillaban intensamente.

Eran los ojos de un depredador hambriento.

* * *

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	3. Ojos Azules

Elsa estaba esperando contra toda esperanza que la criatura todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban allí.

La neblina se desplazó un par de veces mientras la bestia olfateaba el aire y luego resoplaba. Podía jurar que estaba viendo unos dientes detrás de la neblina, justo debajo de los ojos azules, pero aquello bien podría ser un invento de su imaginación inducido por el miedo. Los ojos, sin embargo, eran tan reales como los dos niños a su lado. Le recordaban la mirada de un felino, feroz y penetrante y capaz de mirar dentro del alma misma. Con razón existían historias tan disparatadas entre los soldados de Sigurd.

La chica de repente se movió, y la mirada de la criatura se fijó sobre de ella. Siseó; si era por hambre o ira, Elsa no lo sabía ni le importaba. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en este momento, repasando todas y cada una de sus posibles opciones de defensa y tratando de determinar cuál sería la mejor. Podría intentar congelar los pies de la criatura y huir con los niños, si tan solo pudiera verla. Pero para verla, tendría que deshacer la neblina, lo que podría llegar a ser la última cosa que hiciera si lo intentaba. No tenía forma de saber qué tan rápida era la criatura. Otra opción era crear una esfera de hielo espeso alrededor de ella y los niños y esperar hasta que la bestia decidiera dejarlos solos. Pero si esa cosa era capaz de crear hielo, ¿podría también descongelarlo a voluntad?

A pesar de que ella había considerado todo esto en menos de tres segundos, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo la niña ya había gateado más cerca de la cara de la criatura sin que Elsa se diera cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. O al menos eso pensó.

—No se preocupe, señor monstruo de hielo —dijo la niña—. No queremos hacerle daño. Sólo queremos ayudarle a ser bueno otra vez.

—Kat, ten cuidado —el niño advirtió.

Pero la pequeña no quiso escuchar. Levantó una mano abierta y le dijo: —Usted ya no tiene que ser malo. Déjenos ayudarle.

Elsa lentamente movía su propia mano hacia la niña, Kat, dispuesta a alejarla del peligro en cualquier momento y con la esperanza de que la criatura no llegaría a ella más rápido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando los ojos, y por consiguiente la cara de la bestia, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, mirando a la niña y luego a los barriles de pescado detrás de ellos. Su expresión se suavizó y luego se convirtió en una mezcla de desesperación e indecisión, casi como si se debatiera entre alimentarse a toda costa y perdonarles la vida a los niños.

¿Acaso sería aquello un sentido de la moral detrás de esa fachada de ser diabólico?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la criatura se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras y soltó un chillido ensordecedor. Elsa atrajo a los niños más cerca y los envolvió con fuerza debajo de sus brazos, bajando la cabeza y empujando los hombros hacia adelante en un débil intento de utilizarlos para proteger sus oídos del sonido. Miró por un momento a la criatura y le pareció ver la silueta de un par de… ¿alas?

Tan pronto como había empezado, el chillido se detuvo, y la criatura se alejó. Elsa respiró con alivio. El supuesto monstruo era algo más que inteligente; tenía una conciencia. Había optado por no matarlos. Tal vez ella y Kat estaban en lo cierto.

Su curiosidad infantil se apoderó de ella.

—Quédense aquí y no se muevan —le ordenó a los niños. Parecían estar en shock, pero asintieron con la cabeza de todos modos. Satisfecha, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

Al salir, pudo distinguir un sonido como de algo remando que se alejaba. Miró el agua y vio con detenimiento las ondas; eran del tipo que se parecía a la estela de un bote pequeño. El monstruo estaba huyendo, pero ¿por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿a dónde?

Tomó un gran riesgo y usó sus poderes para atenuar la neblina, no disipándola por completo sino solo lo suficiente para poder al menos encontrar la silueta de la bestia. Su acción dio fruto antes de lo esperado. Allí estaba, nadando en una especie de tabla de hielo. El asombro de Elsa iba aumentando a cada minuto. Esta criatura podría no moverse _a través_ del agua, pero había ideado una manera de nadar _por encima_ de ella y utilizarla como un medio para escapar. Inteligente, en verdad, y maravillosamente creativa.

El sonido de pasos detrás de ella la alertó de un número de personas que se acercan a los muelles. Rápidamente tomó nota de la dirección en la que se dirigía la criatura, y luego espesó la niebla de nuevo. Corrió de nuevo en el almacén para comprobar para arriba en los niños. Kat todavía estaba inmóvil en su lugar, pero su sonrisa linda y brillante había vuelto a aparecer.

—Reina Elsa, ¿vio eso? —preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, Kat, lo vi —contestó Elsa, la sonrisa de la niña haciendo que apareciera una en su propio rostro.

—Te dije que no era malo —le dijo al niño.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién está ahí? —un hombre gritó desde afuera.

Elsa no estaba segura de qué decir. Al final, no tuvo que decir nada. Algunos de los hombres de Sigurd, incluyendo a los guardaespaldas del Duque de Weselton, entraron en el almacén arma en mano. Todos se detuvieron al ver a la Reina con un par de niños, de pie allí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando? —el mismo Sigurd gritó mientas él también llegaba al edificio—. Les dije que no lucharan con… —Su voz se desvaneció cuando vio a Elsa.

_Y ahí va mi escapada furtiva_, pensó ella.

* * *

Sigurd se paseaba furiosamente por toda la sala del trono en el castillo, visiblemente molesto. Elsa, de pie delante de su trono, lo observaba con una expresión impasible. —¡Esto es inaudito, inaceptable! Exponerse a sí misma y a algunos niños al peligro de esa manera —dijo finalmente.

—Me encontré con los niños en los muelles. ¿Cómo podría dejarlos solos? Debería estar agradecido de que yo estaba allí para…

—¡No, _usted_ debería estar agradecida de que ese demonio no los haya visto!

_En realidad _sí_ nos vio_, pensó ella. _Simplemente decidió dejarnos vivir._

Pero no le diría eso. Anna tenía razón; este hombre estaba ocultando algo más que solo su lugar de origen. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si él había exagerado algunos de sus relatos durante su búsqueda con el fin de juntar hombres sanguinarios que pensaran como él para cazar a la criatura.

Por ahora, ella tendría que consolarse con el hecho de que los niños estaban sanos y salvos, aunque sus padres seguramente les estarían regañando en este mismo momento. Ella no había dejado que los soldados los llevaran de vuelta a casa, prefiriendo hacerlo ella misma. Ahora se preguntaba qué pensarían esos padres de ella. ¿La verían como la reina que no quiso abandonar a dos niños a su suerte frente al peligro, o como la reina que había permitido que se quedaran con ella durante su pequeña "aventura" en vez de llevarlos inmediatamente de vuelta?

—Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que he visto jamás —Sigurd siguió vociferando—. ¡Una _Reina_! ¡De todas las personas, una reina pensando que podría hacer lo que mis hombres no han podido!

—Hubiera logrado…

—¿Así que cree que porque usted y ese engendro comparten las mismas habilidades no le haría daño?

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a usted ni a nadie —argumentó ella—. Y tampoco estoy aquí para complacerlo a usted de todas las personas.

—¡¿Cree que no he conocido a personas que desafían mi consejo antes?! He visto a muchos hombres morir a causa de su imprudencia, pero nunca a alguien en tal posición de autoridad! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo cree que puede darle a sus súbditos cuando _usted_ misma no puede obedecer sus propios decretos? ¿Cree que está por encima de todo eso?

—¿Y quién exactamente cree que es usted para hablarle a una reina así, capitán? —Ella se estaba cansando de este tipo.

Sigurd comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. —Si la bestia la hubiera asesinado, este reino habría perdido a su reina. ¿En algún momento le pasó ese pensamiento por la mente?

—cuidarme a mí misma. Pregúntele a los dos hombres del… —Se vio interrumpida por una espada que casi había cortado su cuello.

—Sí, puedo ver lo bien que le iría en combate, _Su Majestad_ —le espetó él. Enfundó su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de irse, advirtió: —El monstruo volverá mañana por la noche. Si usted no puede permanecer aquí por su propio bien, puede estar segura de que yo no estaré allí para salvarla.

Elsa lo vio alejarse mientras la ira se acumulaba dentro de ella y se manifestaba como una ráfaga de copos de nieve que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos. _Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. No has de abrir tu corazón._

La tormenta de nieve cedió, pero eso no hizo que Elsa se sintiera mejor. En todo caso, la hacía sentirse más frustrada. No había tenido la necesidad de usar esas palabras desde hacía tiempo, no desde que había aprendido a usar el amor para controlar sus poderes. ¿Cómo podía este hombre tener tal efecto en ella?

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que enfocarse en alguna otra cosa, algo más productivo. Algo como buscar a la criatura.

Se negaba a llamarla un monstruo otra vez. Ella sabía lo que era que alguien te llamara así. No, era una criatura con inteligencia y un entendimiento completo del bien y el mal. Tenía que poseer un alma. Tenía que ser algo más.

Y tenía que estar hambrienta.

Eso le dio una idea. Si comida era lo que buscaba, comida sería lo que le llevaría.

Pero primero, necesitaba un nuevo plan.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes lo preguntan, Elsa definitivamente NO se va a enamorar de Sigurd. Sólo quería dejarlo claro.  
**

**Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia. Ahora voy a hacer algo que jamás he hecho antes con mi otro fic: escribiendo aquí mismo una respuesta para cada comentario que he conseguido hasta ahora.**

_**lili2865: **_**Gracias por el comentario! Comenzaba a creer que nadie estaba leyendo la versión en español.****  
**

**Sí, supongo que no podré responder a muchas personas por ahora...**

**Como sea, para aquellos de ustedes que no han comentado, sólo quiero decir que si bien no estoy subiendo esta historia para conseguir elogios de todo el mundo, sin duda es alentador y útil para mí (y para todo escritor) cada vez que dicen algo. Así que, por favor, si pueden dejar un comentario, déjenlo. Estoy tratando de actualizar todos los días o por lo menos cada dos o tres días, así que por favor háganme saber que mi trabajo no es en vano.**

**Y para aquellos de ustedes que también están siguiendo mi otro fic de ciencia-ficción en inglés (TFRR), de verdad lamento no haber actualizado hasta el momento. Expliqué a detalle las razones de esto en mi one-shot de SG-1 el viernes pasado. Y también, perdón por no responder a sus comentarios públicamente; como pueden ver, la única razón por la que ****en realidad** estoy actualizando este fic con tanta regularidad es que los capítulos son _mucho_ más cortos, y además, en el momento en que termino de escribir un capítulo para TFRR ya estoy tan ansioso por subirlo que no me doy un poco de tiempo para responder. Aún así, me comprometo a dejar una buena N/A para todos ustedes cuando termine de escribirlo.  


**Supongo que eso es todo. ¡Les doy las gracias de antemano por sus comentarios! ¡Hasta mañana!**


	4. Inesperado

_Grandioso. Esto comienza a sentirse más como una prisión. Y ni siquiera es de mi propia creación._

Elsa vio al soldado haciendo guardia justo en frente de su ruta de escape. No era parte de su Guardia Real sino del ejército de Sigurd. Así que no era suficiente que él le gritara y caminar por ahí como si fuera el rey; ahora también había puesto guardias en cada salida.

El sol se había puesto hacía una hora, lo que le daba a Elsa de dos a tres horas antes de que la criatura atacara de nuevo para encontrarla. La velocidad era crucial, y este esbirro la estaba retrasando. Él estaba muy atento de todo lo que le rodeaba y no se distraería tan fácilmente, por lo que Elsa tendría encontrar alguna otra forma para deshacerse de él.

Sonrió.

La fina neblina que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo de repente se volvió demasiado espesa como para distinguir cualquier forma en absoluto. El soldado no podía ver más allá de su propia nariz, pero sentía una presencia y sabía que había alguien más aquí. Desenvainó su espada y la sostuvo en una posición defensiva, mirando hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, hasta que un objeto duro que impactó en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo dejó frío y fuera de combate.

Literalmente, frío. Elsa lo había golpeado con una sartén de hielo. Resistió el impulso de reír en voz alta. _Oh, querida prima, ¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?_ Por supuesto que sabía la historia de cómo su prima Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene se habían conocido por primera vez, y la parte acerca de la sartén era su favorita. Pero nunca en toda su vida había imaginado que llegaría a utilizar el mismo método para noquear a alguien, aunque fuera con una sartén hecha de hielo. _Mejor que congelar el corazón de este pobre hombre, supongo._

Convirtió la sartén de hielo en nieve que dejó caer al suelo, y después de asegurarse de que el soldado todavía respiraba y que no había causado ningún daño permanente, puso al hombre de tal manera que pareciera como si se hubiera quedado dormido en el trabajo, sentado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y el brazo abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Luego se fue, con la esperanza de que ningún otro soldado la hubiera visto.

Llegó a los muelles de la misma manera que la noche anterior y, en cuanto como estuvo segura de que los niños no estaban cerca esta vez, entró en el almacén y tomó uno de los barriles de pescado del montón que había utilizado como cobertura. _Qué curioso_, pensó mientras rodaba el barril hasta llegar a donde estarían los barcos más pequeños, _que Sigurd iría tan lejos para mantenerme a _mí_ dentro del castillo, pero no se arriesgaría a enviar a sus hombres fuera de las puertas para defender la ciudad._

Una vez en su destino previsto, y usando uno de los botes más pequeños como modelo, creó un pequeño velero de hielo con un solo mástil. A continuación, arrancó un pequeño retazo de tela de la parte inferior de su vestido azul y lo ató al mástil. Ella había llegado a dominar su pequeño truco de crear cualquier tipo de vestido con sus poderes de hielo, siempre y cuando hubiera por lo menos un pequeño pedazo de tela a partir del cual hacerlo, así que no fue difícil para ella crear toda una vela del retazo. Incluso se tomó el tiempo para reemplazar el pedazo faltante de su vestido. Por último, puso el barril en el barco y lo abordó, y conjuró una ráfaga de viento que golpeara la vela y propulsara el bote lejos del fiordo.

Con suerte, si alguien en la ciudad o en los muros del castillo había conseguido ver algo a través de la niebla, culparían al "monstruo".

* * *

El viaje duró poco más de una hora. Elsa no se aventuró en mar abierto; se mantuvo navegando a lo largo de los acantilados a su izquierda, no menos de treinta metros de la costa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las enormes paredes de roca. Éste era el lugar a donde la criatura se dirigía la noche anterior, y todos en Arendelle sabían del gran sistema de cuevas que corría a lo largo de estos acantilados. Un lugar perfecto para esconderse de todo el mundo, además de las montañas. Tenía que haber una entrada a dicho sistema en algún lugar por aquí.

En todo caso, si no lograba encontrar a la criatura, ella tenía un plan de respaldo. Podía esperarla de vuelta en el fiordo y darle la comida antes de que llegara al pueblo en sí. Tendría que llamar su atención de alguna manera, pero…

No, no sería así. Allí, a medio camino de la cima del acantilado, se encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

La entrada de la cueva.

Maniobró su barco hacia la orilla. Al descubrir que era demasiado estrecha como para que cualquier persona pudiera caminar sobre ella, congeló algo del agua alrededor del bote y la convirtió en hielo, lo cual no sólo le brindaría un punto de apoyo, sino que también mantendría el bote en su lugar y evitaría que las olas lo arrastraran hasta que regresara. El acantilado parecía fácil de escalar, pero aun así podría tomarle un tiempo para llegar hasta allí. Por lo tanto, se le ocurrió otra idea. Tomó el barril de pescado del barco y lo colocó en el suelo junto a ella, y luego invocó una columna de hielo bajo sus pies que se levantó rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos, había llegado a la entrada. La cueva en sí parecía un poco oscura, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para que ella se pudiera mover libremente. Hizo un pequeño trineo sobre el cual poder colocar el barril, y asegurándose de dejar un rastro de hielo a su paso para permitir que el trineo se deslizara fácilmente mientras tiraba de él, se aventuró en el interior.

Después de un tiempo, la cueva se oscureció por completo, ya que la luz de la luna no podía llegar hasta acá. Elsa estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haber traído una lámpara. Se vio obligada a detenerse para permitir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir el túnel más claramente, continuó.

La cueva era húmeda y fría, pero no tanto como probablemente lo sería durante el invierno. Para alguien a quien el frío no le molestaba, Elsa no pudo evitar la piel de gallina. No era por el frío en sí tanto como lo era por saber que estaba entrando en la guarida de la criatura. Había estado demasiado ansiosa por encontrarla, pero ahora temía que su entusiasmo le costaría la vida. El sendero de hielo detrás de ella se agrietó y se cubrió de escarcha, reflejando su miedo. Se detuvo una vez más y comenzó a pensar en su reino, sus súbditos… su familia.

_Anna._

Elsa no sólo estaba haciendo esto para satisfacer su curiosidad. Lo estaba haciendo por amor, el amor que sentía por todas esas personas. _Tenía_ que asegurarse de que la criatura no le haría daño a ninguna de ellas si por alguna razón decidía ignorar su conciencia y dejar que sus instintos la dominaran.

El sendero de hielo se volvió prístino de nuevo.

Ella siguió su camino.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había caminado ni cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando llegó a una intersección. ¿Y ahora a dónde debía ir? A pesar de que sabía que no tenía habilidades de rastreador como los cazadores de la ciudad, trató de encontrar algo que pudiera decirle qué túnel de seguir; huellas, pelo, escamas, cualquier cosa.

_Nada._

Tenía dos opciones ahora: esperar aquí hasta que la criatura saliera, o escoger uno de los túneles y arriesgarse a que fuera el equivocado, en cuyo caso sería incapaz de volver al otro a tiempo antes de que la criatura decidiera volver a Arendelle. Tenía que haber una manera de elegir menos al azar, alguna pista para ayudarle a averiguar…

Un ruido débil, como un rugido de animal, hizo eco a través del túnel a su izquierda. El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco.

_Yo y mi gran boca_, pensó muy a sus adentros. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora sabía dónde estaba.

* * *

El frío empezaba a ser más familiar. Era un frío _gélido_.

El túnel de repente dio paso a una gran caverna completamente cubierta de hielo. No se veía como su Palacio en absoluto. De hecho, hasta podía deducir donde había estallado el hielo antes de extenderse al resto de las paredes con mirar los cúmulos de carámbanos en todas partes, muy parecido a la forma en que su propio hielo se había manifestado el día de su coronación. Sin embargo, dejando eso a un lado, el lugar parecía algo acogedor, o tan siquiera menos sombrío que el resto del sistema de cuevas.

Elsa soltó el trineo y se movió con cautela hacia adentro. A pesar de la falta de elegancia, parecía que el lugar tenía un diseño práctico. Todos menos uno de los otros túneles, aquél del que ella acababa de salir, que conducían aquí estaban bloqueados por hielo grueso, probablemente con carámbanos sobresaliendo del otro lado. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, posiblemente para proporcionar a la criatura con un fondo blanco con el cual confundirse. El techo estaba cubierto de estalactitas de todos los tamaños, algunos de ellos hechos de roca, algunos otros hechos de hielo, algunos _cubiertos_ de hielo, algunos de ellos en movimiento…

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Sus ojos no la estaban engañando. Había algo en movimiento en la estalactita de hielo más grande, la que colgaba del centro de la caverna. Tenía que ser la criatura, aunque Elsa todavía no podía distinguir una forma real debido a las sombras que la ocultaban. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, así que decidió dejar a los peces allí y salir mientras todavía era seguro hacerlo. Pero tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, escuchó un gruñido y vio el débil resplandor de un par de ojos azules que se reflejaba en las paredes cubiertas de hielo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la criatura había lanzado dos explosiones de hielo al túnel de la entrada, una en el piso y otra en la parte superior del umbral, sellándolo por completo. Luego saltó desde el techo y aterrizó con absoluta gracia frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión feroz.

Elsa habría estado aterrada hasta la muerte, si la impresión de verla con claridad por primera vez no hubiera sido tan grande como para que ella no pudiera sentir nada más. Los ojos, los dientes, las alas… de manera inesperada, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella había visto representaciones de este tipo de criatura antes en muchos de los libros que solía leer cuando era niña. Ya fuera que en verdad se tratara de una persona hechizada o un animal real, ahora sabía algo con certeza. _No_ era una especie de ser deforme o híbrido en absoluto.

Era un dragón.

* * *

**N/A: Es un capítulo corto, lo sé. Tendrán que perdonarme, pero todavía tengo mucha tarea que hacer y con todo también quería actualizar hoy. El capítulo siguiente podría ser un poco corto también, pero estará ****en línea ****mañana... a diferencia de los capítulos después de ése, que me van a tomar más tiempo para escribir y subirlos. Pensándolo mejor, disfruten de estas actualizaciones regulares porque no van a durar mucho más tiempo.  
**

******¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	5. El Dragón Blanco

Sigurd podría ser realmente odioso, pero Elsa tenía que darle crédito por deducir correctamente tanto acerca de la criatura. _Sí_ tenía la piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. _Sí_ era inteligente, tal y como lo demostraba este guarida. Y _sí_ lanzaba hielo a sus víctimas, específicamente de su boca. Lo único que él no podría haber imaginado era que se trataba de un dragón. Pero, ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría imaginarlo _cualquier_ persona? Los dragones estaban extintos desde hacía cientos de años, erradicados a manos de los mata-dragones de antaño.

Y, sin embargo, ella estaba mirando a uno a los ojos.

Caminando a cuatro patas con su espalda arqueada, su altura era casi la misma que la de Elsa, incluso quizá un poco más alto. Ella sólo podía imaginar cuánto más grande se vería si se levantara de nuevo en dos patas. De la cabeza a la cola, la cual era larga y terminaba en dos aletas, tenía una longitud de no menos de 8 metros, y a juzgar por esa fracción de segundo en que lo había visto con sus alas como de murciélago extendidas, éstas tenían que ser realmente enormes. Tal vez no era tan grande como los que había visto en sus libros, pero de cualquier forma tenía un aspecto imponente.

Elsa levantó las manos, con las palmas abiertas y orientadas hacia adelante, como diciendo: "No quiero hacerte daño; por favor, no me mates". Pero el dragón debió haber pensado lo contrario del mensaje que ella intentaba dar, porque le soltó un rugido lleno de rabia. Éste era su dominio, y en este momento, ella era una invasora, una amenaza que había que eliminar. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló una ráfaga de hielo contra ella tan rápido como había lanzado las dos primeras hacia el túnel. Elsa escudó su rostro con sus manos y cerró los ojos…

…y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con que una bola de hielo como del tamaño de su cabeza flotaba inofensivamente a pocos centímetros de sus manos. Y podía sentirlo, no con su piel sino con su mente, por mucho de la misma manera en que podía sentir el hielo de su Palacio.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, convirtió la bola de hielo en nieve y la esparció a su alrededor. El dragón pareció conmocionarse por esto por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente de la conmoción y disparó otra ráfaga… y otra… y otra.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sabiendo ahora que podía controlar el hielo del dragón, Elsa simplemente movió rápidamente su mano izquierda y luego la derecha, desviando los dos primeros disparos con facilidad y haciendo que se impactaran en las paredes rocosas cubiertas de hielo detrás de ella, y luego utilizó ambas manos para detener el tercer disparo en seco, sosteniéndolo el aire sin siquiera tocarlo.

_Y usted pensó que yo estaría indefensa contra un monstruo que escupe hielo, Sigurd._

El dragón abrió sus fauces de nuevo, pero nada salió de ellas. Sus ojos al instante se llenaron de miedo y pavor. Se agachó a nivel del suelo y se apoyó contra la pared. Así que Sigurd también tenía razón acerca de que la bestia no era capaz de hacer demasiado hielo a la vez, pero seguramente aún podría usar sus garras y dientes para luchar. Esto sólo podía significar que el dragón se había dado cuenta de cuán formidable enemigo Elsa y sus poderes de hielo superiores podrían ser y ahora pensaba que sus días estaban contados. Ella casi podía leer sus súplicas de piedad en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara y esperara el final.

_Esa también es la razón por la que _yo_ tenía que ser quien lo encontrara y no Sigurd. _Él_ lo habría matado en el acto y sin pensarlo dos veces._

Elsa miró la bola de hielo flotando entre sus manos. Sintió que era más densa de lo que debería ser. Esta pequeña esfera en realidad estaba compuesta de agua semi-congelada e híper-comprimida, con sólo su capa exterior lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar durante un tiempo y con pequeñas bolsas de aire comprimido de la misma forma dispersas por todas partes dentro de la misma. Por eso había tan pocas marcas de impacto en las paredes; uno solo de estos disparos contenía más hielo de lo que creía posible. Incluso tal vez lo suficiente como para…

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Una idea le vino a la mente.

Colocó suavemente la bola de hielo en el suelo delante de ella y, después, agitando sus manos de nuevo, convirtió el hielo que bloqueaba su salida en escarcha. La atrajo hacia ella a través del aire y la utilizó para hacer una figura de escarcha de tamaño natural del dragón, empezando por la cola y haciendo luego el vientre y las piernas. Trató de hacerlo tan precisa como era posible en un ambiente con cero visibilidad, pero creía que las proporciones y la forma eran justas.

La escarcha que había conjurado primero del hielo del dragón se acabó sin antes de que pudiera completar la figura, a la que todavía le faltaban las alas y la cabeza, pero ella ya había considerado eso. Volvió su atención a la esfera a sus pies. Comenzó a descomprimir la capa de hielo y el contenido semisólido, convirtiéndolo en un torrente de escarcha y agregándolo a su obra de arte. Completó las alas en segundos y todavía tenía suficiente hielo para construir la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en Anna. Ella se estaría divirtiendo si estuviera aquí ayudándole a construir este "muñeco de nieve"… si no hubiera un dragón real a sólo unos pocos metros de ella.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el dragón había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, pero ahora los estaba abriendo de nuevo… y la expresión temerosa en ellos se convirtió en una de curiosidad y asombro cuando vio en lo que Elsa estaba trabajando. Ella terminó de acumular la escarcha y dio un paso atrás para contemplar su obra, notando desde el rabillo del ojo que el dragón se acercaba lentamente, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Una vez satisfecha, tocó la figura con la punta de sus dedos.

Con una hermosa exhibición de luz y copos de nieve arremolinados, la figura helada se convirtió en una estatua de hielo bien definida.

El dragón retrocedió al ver esto, pero sólo por un momento. Entonces, gruñó a la estatua un par de veces, dejando al descubierto sus dientes y estrechando sus ojos. Cuando vio que la estatua no se movía un centímetro, se relajó y se acercó lentamente y de forma menos amenazadora. Elsa imaginó que el dragón pensaba que estaba mirando su propio reflejo en un espejo. Cuando el dragón rodeó izquierda de la estatua, todavía perplejo por ésta, ella dio un paso a la derecha de la misma. Aún no había terminado.

Usando su propia magia invernal ahora, conjuró de la nada otras dos figuras de escarcha más pequeñas en frente de la estatua del dragón y repitió el proceso de convertirlas en hielo con su toque, revelando que éstas eran estatuas de los niños que habían estado con ella la noche anterior. La estatua de Kat tenía su mano extendida hacia la estatua del dragón de la misma forma como lo había hecho la verdadera Kat.

El dragón se quedó mirando las dos nuevas figuras de hielo y después a Elsa, y ella vio comprensión en sus ojos. Se acordaba de ella.

—No estoy aquí para hacerte daño —Elsa dijo en voz alta, esta vez con los brazos abajo. Kat había hablado con el dragón de la primera vez y había funcionado, por lo que ella esperaba que funcionaría ahora.

Y así fue. El dragón ladeó de nuevo su cabeza antes de mirar a los niños de hielo, haciendo un sonido leve como canturreo. Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás muy lentamente, hacia el túnel. Cuando llegó a éste, descongeló la mitad del trineo de tal manera que la otra mitad se convertiría en una especie de pequeña rampa para que el barril se deslizara y se abriera al caer.

Tan pronto como su contenido se derramó en el suelo, el dragón volvió su atención al mismo. Olfateó el aire y se relamió los labios. Elsa se retiró de nuevo dentro del túnel, y después de unos minutos, dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso por donde había venido.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente para cuando llegó a la salida. Estaba emocionada, un poco nerviosa, asombrada, eufórica, y al borde de las lágrimas, todo al mismo tiempo. ¡Había tenido un encuentro con un dragón y sobrevivido! No se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro hasta que sus músculos le dolieron por ello, y luego se echó a reír. _¡Tuve un encuentro con un dragón vivo de verdad y sobreviví! ¡Oh, nadie va a creer esto!_

Dio un paso sobre la columna de hielo y la encogió hasta llegar al suelo. Subió a su bote y descongeló el hielo a su alrededor, y luego lo condujo lejos de la orilla, de regreso a Arendelle. Pero a medida que la pequeña nave se alejaba de los acantilados, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás sólo una vez más.

Desde la entrada de la cueva, el dragón la estaba observando mientras se iba.

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes de Arendelle despertaron con un cielo nublado que prometía más lluvia… o más nieve. Sigurd había llevado a sus hombres fuera de los muros del castillo y hacia la pequeña plaza junto a los muelles al alba, con la esperanza de encontrar un rastro de cestas desgarradas y cajas y barriles rotos que los condujera al monstruo, pero aparte del barril de pescado que faltaba de uno de los almacenes, obviamente no encontraron nada. Él regresó al castillo frustrado, vociferando que ésta era la primera vez que la bestia no dejaba ningún desastre y que, a menos que lo hiciera durante uno de sus próximos ataques, les tomaría no menos de un mes seguirle la pista hasta el siguiente pueblo.

Elsa se divertía a lo grande viendo la expresión alicaída de Sigurd. Quería burlarse de él, y parte de ella incluso quería alardear de sus logros, pero se las arregló para mantener un rostro impasible, y no dijo nada a nadie. Había tenido suerte de que el soldado al que había dejado inconsciente todavía estuviera "durmiendo" cuando ella regresó de las cuevas. Había tenido incluso más suerte de que él no sabía lo que le había golpeado y que nadie creía su afirmación de que había sido el monstruo, gracias a que lo habían encontrado tirado en el suelo, "durmiendo". Ella también había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa para deshacer su bote de hielo, si bien conservó la vela. No había necesidad de probar su suerte aún más.

Sin embargo, otra parte de ella deseaba tanto decirle a Anna la verdad para que ambas pudieran reírse juntas sobre ello, pero no quería involucrarla en su pequeña argucia. Sobre todo porque había decidido seguirla llevando a cabo.

A juzgar por el comportamiento del dragón durante su visita, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una persona hechizada después de todo, sino simplemente un animal. Un animal muy inteligente, pero un animal de cualquier forma. Y ella le ayudaría, tal como lo habían dicho los niños. Tendría que pensar en otra manera de escapar del castillo cada noche sin tener que golpear a ningún otro guardia, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. Ella lo protegería de cualquier daño y garantizaría su seguridad, sin importa lo que pasara.

Porque de alguna manera, ella podría ver algo de su antigua personalidad, solitaria y temerosa, en sus ojos.

Y porque, hasta donde sabía, este podría ser el último dragón vivo.

* * *

**N****/****A****: En caso de que la descripción no fuera lo suficientemente precisa, sí, eso era un Furia Nocturna blanco. En realidad no creyeron que solo había elegido el nombre de "Furia Helada" porque Elsa iba a hacer un montón de hielo, ¿verdad? ;)**

**Lamento el retraso. Habría subido este capítulo ayer por la noche, pero dado que estoy actualizando tanto ****la versión en inglés ****como ésta y todavía tenía que traducirlo, bueno... más vale tarde que nunca, ¿eh?**

_**mjolnir ****U.N.S.C**_**_:_ ...**

**Han de saber que, junto con la introducción del Furia Helada,**** en los próximos capítulos**** estaré explicando mi propia idea de por qué los Furias son tan raros de encontrar.**

**El siguiente capítulo no estará en línea sino hasta el miércoles por la noche, _si_ todo va según lo planeado. Hasta entonces...**

**********¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	6. Un Vínculo Único

—¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

_Claro, porque los animales no hablan. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Elsa entró en la caverna helada y miró hacia arriba. El dragón no estaba en el techo. No estaba en ninguna parte, de hecho, por lo que decidió dejar el pescado al fondo de la caverna y volver a casa temprano. Con suerte, el dragón no estaría en Arendelle en este momento y pronto regresaría sano y salvo de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

El clima en verdad favorecía al dragón. Durante tres días consecutivos, las nubes de lluvia habían cubierto Arendelle, empapando el suelo por un tiempo antes de que las gotas de agua se convirtieran en copos de nieve. Después de eso, el sol no había salido en el último par de días, lo que permitía que la nieve durara más tiempo… y que el "monstruo" pudiera asaltar la ciudad cada noche. Cinco barriles de pescado habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro hasta el momento, enfureciendo a Sigurd hasta el punto en que Elsa se preguntaba si su rostro podía enrojecer más.

Ella y Anna se reían de ello cada vez que ésta última venía a su habitación, lo cual era todas las tardes. Después hablaban de la celebración retrasada y otros asuntos relacionados con el reino; por lo general, lo menos aburrido, como a Anna le gustaba decir. Pero cuando llegaba la noche, Elsa le decía que se iría a la cama temprano y le pediría que ella también se fuera a dormir un rato. Odiaba ocultarle secretos, pero era por su propia seguridad. De esa manera, si Sigurd la interrogaba, ella no tendría que mentir sobre lo que Elsa realmente estaba haciendo. Y el cielo sabía bien que Anna era pésima para mentir.

Su ruta de escape había cambiado ligeramente. En lugar de utilizar una de las puertas traseras custodiadas en el muro, y aprovechando la neblina espesa, buscaba un lugar sin vigilancia y conjuraba un montículo de nieve bajo sus pies para que ella pudiera saltar el muro y caer al otro lado, frenando su caída con otro montículo de nieve. A partir de ahí, el resto se había convertido en una rutina: caminar sobre el agua a los muelles, elegir un barril de pescado, hacer su pequeño velero y agregarle la vela que había conservado del primero, viajar de regreso a las cuevas, entregar el pescado, regresar a Arendelle.

El dragón siempre estaba en su caverna en el interior del sistema de cuevas, y por lo general simplemente ignoraba a Elsa una vez que ella derramaba el pescado en el suelo al fondo de la guarida, lo que le permitía a ella escapar inadvertida. _Sin el dragón aquí hoy, las cosas deberían ser mucho más fáciles_, Elsa pensó mientras volteaba el barril y dejaba caer el pescado. Pero entonces, oyó un murmullo suave detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había ido.

Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba, de pie junto a las estatuas de hielo, entre ella y la salida. Estaba mirándola fijamente, de arriba a abajo. Ella no se movió, esperando a que el dragón lo hiciera primero. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, casi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Se alzó en dos patas y aspiró profundamente, preparándose para disparar su hielo.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

Pero el dragón no la atacó. En cambio, empujó su cabeza hacia delante de tal manera que sus fauces estaban apuntando hacia el suelo y exhaló un flujo intermitente de escarcha, construyendo poco a poco un pilar. Elsa notó que el pilar tenía una forma específica, aunque no pudo distinguirla sino hasta que el dragón terminó de hacerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que parecía… humano.

El dragón volvió a descansar en cuatro patas y comenzó a raspar parte de la escarcha con sus garras, dando aún más forma a la figura. Una vez terminada, asintió en aprobación de su propia obra maestra y tocó la figura suavemente con su pata derecha. Cabe decir que no pasó nada. Y sin embargo, el dragón parecía consciente de que no _pasaría_ nada, ya que volvió a mirar a Elsa mientras colocaba su pata de nuevo en la figura.

Elsa comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano, asintiendo lentamente para pedir el permiso del dragón. Éste no asintió de nuevo ni hizo ningún tipo de gesto; solo se limitó a mirarla.

—Está bien, si insistes —Elsa suspiró. Tocó el pilar, y éste se convirtió en hielo.

Se quedó boquiabierta. _¿Acaba de hacer una figura de _mí_?_

El dragón canturreó emocionado y movió la cola. Parecía orgulloso de su obra. Elsa, por otro lado, sólo analizó la figura. Estaba pasmada; no era tan detallada como sus propias estatuas, especialmente en la cara, pero era lo suficientemente cerca. La trenza estaba allí, más o menos. Las manos estaban colocadas enfrente de ella, una encima de la otra, a nivel de la cintura. El vestido no tenía el mismo diseño intrincado que el de ella, pero aún se veía como una prenda real. En general, era una obra maestra impresionante, para haberla hecho un animal. ¿La habría hecho por un espíritu de competencia o como una manera de decir que sabía que compartían habilidades similares? Sin importar la razón, esto trajo una gran sonrisa a su rostro.

—Es hermoso —lo felicitó.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que ella no habría esperado en un millón de años. El dragón inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a mirar a Elsa, antes de abrir sus labios de una forma tan característica que era imposible confundirla con otra cosa.

Le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

Elsa se preguntó si este dragón podría sorprenderla aún más. Primero, la había observado y había hecho una réplica de ella tan exacta como un animal la podía hacer, y ahora, estaba imitando su gesto. Y por cierto, ¿a dónde se fueron los dientes? Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía dientes. Su asombro, sin embargo, no la dejó preocuparse por ese pequeño detalle. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad… y se sintió obligada a hacer algo completamente loco.

—¿Por qué la gente habría querido matar a tantos de ustedes en el pasado? —cuestionó, levantando la mano hacia el rostro del dragón.

La sonrisa de éste desapareció de manera bastante drástica, y la reemplazaron una mirada de terror y gruñidos frenéticos mientras retrocedía lejos de Elsa antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—¡No, no, no! Relájate, no te voy a hacer daño —dijo Elsa, bajando la mano ligeramente. El dragón miró frenéticamente a las estatuas de hielo y luego a ella, y Elsa cayó en cuenta de que podría estar pensando que ella congelaba todo lo que tocaba—. Oh, no, no te preocupes. Jamás te congelaría. Quiero decir, lo habría hecho hace un año, pero no ahora —_Está bien, tal vez no debería haber dicho la última parte._

El dragón todavía mantenía su distancia, por lo que Elsa comenzó a buscar algo qué agarrar para probar su punto. —¡Ah! Aquí, mira —dijo ella, tomando uno de los pescados y sosteniéndolo con las dos manos. No se congeló, a pesar del hecho de que lo sostuvo durante varios minutos.

Y aun así el dragón permaneció alejado de ella.

Abatida, Elsa lanzó el pescado lejos. —Está bien. Imagino que no confías mucho en nosotros los seres humanos, ¿o sí? —Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a sólo unos metros de distancia del pescado. Comenzó a caer nieve en el interior de la caverna. Se sentía triste, deprimida, y con corazón apesadumbrado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma, sólo porque el dragón no había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para dejar que lo tocara? No debería haber esperado más de un animal, sin importar lo inteligente que fuera.

Pero tal vez no tenía nada que ver con sus expectativas del dragón. Tal vez tenía que ver con los sentimientos que su mirada había despertado dentro de ella, sentimientos familiares que había pensado que ya se habían ido desde hacía tiempo, pero que en realidad nunca la habían dejado.

_Soledad. Culpabilidad._

—Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿sabes? —pensó en voz alta—. ¿Esa mirada en tu cara? La vi en las caras de todo el mundo el día de mi coronación hace un año, cuando se supo el secreto de mis poderes. Verás, yo había tratado de mantenerlos ocultos durante la mayor parte de mi vida, pero esa noche yo solo… perdí el control. Todos tenían miedo de mí. Este hombre incluso me llamó una hechicera y un monstruo —La imagen todavía estaba fresca en su mente; cómo ella no había tenido la intención de disparar hielo al duque de Weselton pero no había sido capaz de evitar que sucediera de todos modos. Era un milagro que aún estuviera vivo hoy—. Así que escapé. Lejos de la gente, lejos del mundo… de todo. Terminé en la Montaña del Norte y construí para mí un lugar en el cual podría vivir en soledad y ser yo sin dañar a los demás. O eso creí.

Se burló de sí misma. Ella debería haberlo sabido mejor en aquél entonces. —Pero entonces mi hermana menor, Anna, se presentó allí. Ella no tenía miedo de mí. A pesar de lo que había visto que podía hacer, _no_ tenía miedo de mí. Ella había venido por mí, para llevarme de vuelta a casa con ella, diciendo que podríamos volver a ser tan cercanas como solíamos serlo hace mucho tiempo —Elsa suspiró—. Pobre Anna. Ha pasado un año de eso y casi quince años desde que la rechacé, y todavía no puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser para ella, siempre preguntándose por qué nos distanciamos de repente.

Elsa ya no estaba prestando atención a las acciones del dragón. Ella sólo quería deshacerse de lo que la había estado carcomiendo durante tanto tiempo. —A la fecha, ella todavía cree que se enteró de mis poderes por primera vez hace un año. Pero ella nunca debe saber la verdad. Sólo mis padres y yo conocíamos el secreto, y ahora que ellos ya no están… —Sus padres. Su única fuente de consuelo durante todos esos años de soledad en su habitación, e incluso entonces, ella no se atrevía a abrazarlos después de esa noche funesta por temor a hacerles daño. Lo que no daría por estar en sus brazos sólo una vez más—. Nunca se lo he dicho a ningún ser viviente, pero ya que tú realmente no puedes decir una palabra a nadie, ¿qué puedo perder con decírtelo?

Respiró hondo para contener los sollozos que comenzaban a acumularse en su garganta. —La golpeé accidentalmente con mis poderes cuando éramos niñas. Yo había hecho una especie de paisaje invernal en el salón del trono para que pudiéramos jugar en él, y estábamos pasando un tiempo maravilloso juntas. Ella amaba mis poderes y lo que yo podía hacer con ellos. Ahora que lo pienso, yo no sabía en ese entonces lo que era el miedo. Yo era feliz. Pero luego las cosas empezaron a salirse de control y… me resbalé en mi propio hielo y pensé que no podría detener su caída y…

Tuvo que hacer una pausa. El recuerdo aún era demasiado doloroso. —Mis padres tuvieron que llevarla con los trolls para salvarla, pero para poder hacerlo, el Rey Troll tuvo que suprimir no sólo la magia en su cabeza, sino también los recuerdos de la magia.

Elsa no pudo contener más las lágrimas. ¡Oh, cómo le hubiera encantado crecer junto a su hermana, salir y jugar con ella cada vez que venía a tocar a su puerta, y hacerle un ejército de muñecos de nieve cada invierno! Si tan sólo hubiera sabido en ese entonces que la clave para controlar sus poderes era el amor…

—Como sea —continuó, secándose las lágrimas— ella se presentó en mi Palacio de Hielo y trató de convencerme de volver a Arendelle. Y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que yo había desatado un invierno eterno por todas partes. La conmoción y el miedo me hicieron perder el control, y de nuevo golpeé a Anna con mis poderes. Sólo que esta vez, no fue su cabeza lo que congelé, sino su corazón. —Elsa sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación—. Me esforcé tanto y durante tanto tiempo para mantenerla a salvo de mí, pero al final no funcionó. Y sin embargo, cuando me vio en peligro, ella utilizó su último aliento para sacrificarse por mí. ¡Y luego resultó que su sacrificio nos salvó a las dos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón.

La nieve dejó de caer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar la visión de Elsa de nuevo, aunque ahora se trataba de lágrimas de alegría y felicidad y alivio. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros. _Sí, definitivamente tenía que librarme de _eso_._ Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Podría haberse desahogado en cualquier momento y sin necesidad de que alguien la escuchara.

Se echó a reír. _Había_ una razón para que hubiera sucedido en esta ocasión. —Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir aquí es que yo entiendo por qué prefieres estar solo y evitar el contacto con el resto del mundo. En cierto modo, creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes uno del otro. Tú has elegido la soledad porque temes que la gente pueda hacerte daño. Yo elegí la soledad porque temía _hacerle_ daño a la gente. Pero al final, la soledad no es la respuesta final. No me malinterpretes; no es tan malo estar solo a veces, pero lo que todos realmente necesitamos es amor y amistad, alguien que descongele nuestros corazones cada vez que se congelen. Yo le debo mucho a Anna. Si no hubiera sido por ella, yo jamás habría aprendido a controlar mis poderes, y todavía estaría sola… o quizá incluso muerta.

Miró al techo, agotada por este repentino estallido de emoción. Poco a poco, sus párpados se cerraron y se quedó dormida…

…hasta que un soplo repentino en su cara la despertó.

Abrió los ojos y vio la cara del dragón a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con miedo, sino con empatía. ¿Era esta una señal de confianza? ¿Estaría el dragón dispuesto a dejarla tocarlo? ¿Había conseguido Elsa hacerle entender? Instintivamente, ella levantó la mano cerca de la nariz del dragón, y esta vez él no se inmutó. Simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba.

Ella lo tocó.

Su piel escamosa era fría y sorprendentemente suave. Elsa cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esta experiencia increíble con cada fibra de su ser. Podía sentir un vínculo único con este dragón de alguna manera, y le gustaba pensar que el dragón también lo sentía.

Después de un tiempo, el dragón dio un paso atrás, y Elsa abrió los ojos para descubrir que le estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Luego, él volvió su atención de nuevo al pescado. Se comió un par de ellos antes de acostarse en el suelo, preparándose para dormir. Le hizo señas a Elsa con su cabeza para que se acercara. Y ella lo hizo, sin dudarlo. Se sentó al lado del dragón y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El dragón entonces la cubrió con su cola, como para mantenerla a salvo del frío de su guarida.

—Oh, gracias, pero eso no es necesario —dijo Elsa, bostezando—. El frío es parte también de mí. Eso es otra cosa que creo que tenemos en común.

* * *

Elsa despertó sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Podría haber sido una hora; podría haber sido un día. No había forma de saberlo aquí dentro. Estiró sus brazos y piernas y se puso de pie, mirando al dragón dormido y escuchando su respiración profunda y constante. Qué maravillosa criatura.

Recorrió todo el camino de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva en el acantilado. Una vez allí, buscó el sol en el cielo que ahora estaba despejado y se sobresaltó al descubrir que ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Anna seguramente ya habría perdido los estribos, preguntándose dónde pudo haber ido su hermana. Elsa sólo podía esperar que Anna hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que se había ido a visitar a Malvavisco en el Palacio de Hielo. En cuanto a Sigurd… francamente, no le importaba un ápice lo que él diría.

Un canturreo suave detrás de ella la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. El dragón se acercaba a ella. —Hola, chica —dijo, volteando a verle—. ¿Dormiste bien?

El dragón gruñó suavemente en respuesta.

Sí, Elsa había decidido que éste era un dragón niña. Su comportamiento era muy parecido al de una chica, en su opinión: fuerte pero noble, un poco juguetona tal vez, y sin duda menos tosca de lo que un macho probablemente sería. Podría estar equivocada, por supuesto; esto podría ser un comportamiento normal en el dragón, independientemente de su sexo. Aun así, le gustaba albergar la idea de que este dragón en particular era como una niña, al igual que Anna… y al igual que ella, cuando era mucho más joven.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo un rato más, pero tengo que tengo que ir a ver cómo está Anna, aunque sólo sea para asegurarme de que no ha tenido una crisis nerviosa. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la columna de hielo, pero luego tuvo otra idea loca—. No supongo que podrías llevarme volando de regreso a Arendelle, ¿o sí?

Si Elsa todavía dudaba de que esta criatura pudiera sorprenderla todavía más, sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando lo miró de nuevo. A la sola mención del vuelo, el dragón se había retirado de nuevo dentro de la cueva, mirando con temor hacia el cielo.

—Espera — dijo Elsa, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo—. ¿Tú no vuelas?

Una vez más, la palabra hizo que el dragón se pusiera nervioso. Corrió de nuevo a su caverna, dejando a Elsa sin habla.

_Este dragón no vuela. ¿Por qué no vuela?_

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Elsa se abrió lentamente. Anna desvió al instante su atención del patio que ahora estaba vacío y se volvió para ver a su hermana entrar de puntillas. Y antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Elsa pudiera reaccionar, Anna ya se había apresurado a estrujar su hermana, feliz de verla sana y salva.

—¡Elsa, estás bien! —suspiró con alivio—. Yo sabía que estabas bien. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaría si me dejas respirar — respondió Elsa con voz ronca.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Anna con una sonrisa de disculpa, soltándola. Elsa aspiró aire un par de veces—. Sigurd dijo que habías ignorado el toque de queda de nuevo y que el monstruo te había atrapado. Yo sabía que él no podía estar en lo cierto, pero cuando no apareciste temí que _pudiera_ estarlo.

—¿Qué? Anna… —vagamente oyó que decía Elsa.

—Quiero decir, por lo que sabía podrías haber ido a tu Palacio de Hielo, pero ¿y si el monstruo te había atacado mientras ibas de camino?

—Anna…

—Y sí, podrías haber utilizado tus poderes para detenerlo. Ya sabes cómo dicen, combatir el fuego con fuego, sólo que tú estarías combatiendo el hielo con hielo. Pero tal vez te había vencido y llevado…

—¡Anna! —Elsa exclamó, y Anna se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hablar muy rápido… otra vez. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió disculpándose una vez más—. —¿Dónde están Sigurd y sus hombres?

—Oh, cierto. Se fueron hace más de dos horas para buscar al monstruo y traerte de vuelta. En todo caso, ¿dónde estabas?

—Espera —dijo Elsa, no habiendo oído la pregunta de Anna o simplemente ignorándola—. Han estado sentados sin hacer nada durante más de una semana, esperando que el… "monstruo" dejara cualquier tipo de rastro para que ellos pudieran seguirlo, ¿y ahora de repente cambian de opinión y deciden cazarlo?

—Bueno, él causó un poco de revuelo entre la gente del pueblo con su alegato de que la bestia había secuestrado a la Reina. Como que el pueblo lo obligó a ir a buscarte después de eso.

—¿Y cuál es su plan, buscar debajo de cada piedra en Arendelle hasta que lo encuentren? Huirá antes de que puedan acercársele.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Algunos de nuestros guardias ofrecieron guiarlos a las cuevas. Sigurd en serio se molestó de enterarse acerca de ellas hasta ahora. De todos modos, estoy segura de que lo van a encontrar allí. Ahora, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

El rostro de Elsa se puso pálido. —¿Van a las cuevas?

—Sí, ¿dónde más en Arendelle podría estar escondido? ¿Vas a decirme a dónde fuiste? —Elsa no respondió. Parecía estar conmocionada—. —Oh, espera. Elsa, ¿no estarás todavía preocupada de que pueda ser una persona hechizada, ¿verdad? Ya hablamos de esto el otro día; no es una persona. Al menos yo no creo que sea una persona. Lo que sea que es ese monstruo…

—¡No es un monstruo, Anna, es un dragón! —Elsa gritó al borde de la desesperación.

Por una vez, Anna no supo qué decir. Elsa comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras ella trataba de dar sentido a lo que su hermana mayor le acababa de decir. _¡¿Un dragón?!_

—Elsa, escúchate —dijo después de un rato—.Los dragones son sólo mitos. ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan tonta? —Elsa no respondió, pero se veía ofendida por la pregunta, y Anna comprendió que esto no era ni una broma ni una invención. Así que, o Elsa se estaba volviendo loca, o… —Lo encontraste, ¿no es así? —le preguntó, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí, Anna, lo encontré — dijo Elsa finalmente.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Elsa suspiró, frustrada. —Porque quería protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —Anna le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Tenías razón, Anna. Yo también siento como si Sigurd estuviera ocultando algo grande. Esto es algo más que una obsesión por matar a un monstruo y vengar a su gente como él afirma. Creo que este toque de queda no se trata realmente de proteger personas, sino de evitar que descubran lo que yo descubrí.

—De acuerdo, sólo detente. ¿Estás diciendo que él sabe lo que el monstruo… el dragón es en realidad?

—No lo sé. Pero la verdad es que yo lo encontré primero, y estuvo a punto de matarme por ello. Sé que él me hubiera cortado el cuello esa noche si hubiera tenido la opción. No quería involucrarte en todo esto porque si él llega a creer que sabes algo, podría utilizarte en mi contra, y si lo hiciera…

_Si lo hiciera, Elsa podría decidir olvidarse de todo y utilizar sus poderes para detenerlo a toda costa_, Anna completó la idea en su mente. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

Elsa se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, negando con la cabeza. —Con todo, puede que sea la única forma ahora —dijo ella, casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Elsa? —Anna se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Lo siento, Anna. Pero no puedo dejar que Sigurd la mate.

—¿"La" mate? —repitió Anna.

—Al dragón —dijo Elsa, dándose vuelta para mirar a Anna—. Me temo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda si pienso salvarla.

Anna no sabía qué responder. Ella habría ido al fin del mundo por Elsa, pero esto era diferente. No iba a ayudarle a su hermana a que la mataran para salvar a un animal… si es que tan siquiera era lo que ella decía que era. ¿Y si lo había alucinado o imaginado?

—Anna, ¿confías en mí? —le preguntó Elsa. No había ninguna sombra de duda en su rostro. Había encontrado un dragón, y estaba decidida a salvarlo por alguna razón. Anna tenía que creer en ella.

—Con mi vida, Elsa.

—Entonces presta atención.

* * *

**N/A: Podría decirse que todo salió según lo planeado y conseguí actualizar en la fecha predicha, si dejamos a un lado las dos o tres horas de atraso entre la versión en inglés y ésta. Éste ha sido el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora, así que por favor, no me apedreen por el atraso. En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ahora, pasemos a la parte de las buenas noticias/malas noticias. Las malas noticias: no podré subir el siguiente capítulo sino hasta el lunes o martes de la próxima semana, tal vez. Las buenas noticias: estoy preparando algo muy especial para el Capítulo 7, lo cuál es también la razón por la que me tomará tanto tiempo subirlo.**

_**DeAtH tHe RoSe:**_**Tal cual, es Chimuelo pero blanco... y con una diferencia muy importante. ¡Gracias!**_**  
**__****__**mjolnir ****U.N.S.C**_:****** ¡********Gracias!**** Me alegra que te guste, espero no decepcionarte. Chimuelo no va a salir sino hasta dentro de unos ocho o diez capítulos más, pero de que sale, sale. Y en cuanto a la rareza... ehm... de hecho... *sonríe nerviosamente*  
**

**Los veré la próxima semana. Hasta entonces...**

**********¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	7. Libre Sé

Anna no dejaba de moverse nerviosamente ni de respirar con pesadez mientras el trineo se deslizaba por el camino cubierto de nieve. _Puedo hacer esto_, repitió en su mente. _Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto…_

—No puedo hacer esto —admitió en voz alta, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró Kristoff—. Te he visto hacer cosas más locas antes.

—Menciona una —respondió ella con la voz apagada.

—¿Sólo una? —bromeó él. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien, que sean tres.

—Oh, bueno, ¡gracias! Pensé que harías las cosas más difíciles para mí. —Empezó a contar con una mano mientras sujetaba las riendas con la otra—. Casi te casaste con un usurpador lunático, fuiste a buscar a tu hermana por ti misma, saltaste sobre un abismo en la espalda de Sven no lejos de aquí, trataste de escalar una pared de roca por tu cuenta… Ah, rayos, me quedé sin dedos. ¿Olaf, quieres darme una mano?

—Claro, aquí tienes —Olaf respondió desde la parte de atrás del trineo, separando uno de sus brazos de rama y levantándolo con la otra.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde me quedé?

—La pared de roca —dijo Olaf.

—Cierto. Venciste a un muñeco de nieve gigante con tu astucia, te dejaste caer por un acantilado, saliste durante una tormenta de nieve a buscarme, y te interpusiste entre el usurpador lunático ya mencionado y tu hermana para salvarla. Huh, eso es tres veces más de lo que me pediste, y es solo lo que hiciste en los primeros días en que te conocí. ¿Quieres que continúe con algunas de las cosas que has hecho desde entonces?

A pesar de cómo se sentía, Anna sonrió y se rio un poco. —No, gracias. Creo que eso es suficiente.

Kristoff puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. —No te preocupes, Anna. Lo harás muy bien.

—Sí, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser para convencer a ese tipo Sigurd de que quieres ayudarle a buscar Elsa? —dijo Olaf tan alegremente como siempre.

Eso trajo de nuevo los nervios. Elsa le había pedido a Anna que retrasara a Sigurd y sus hombres mientras ella se apresuraba a volver a las cuevas en ese velero de hielo tan genial y que había hecho de la nada. No era una tarea fácil para Anna, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a mentir. Siempre decía algo inconscientemente que la delataba cada vez que lo intentaba. Simplemente no era parte de su naturaleza.

Pero ahora había dos vidas que dependían de qué tan buen espectáculo podía montar. Su plan consistía en unirse a Sigurd y a sus hombres mientras buscaban dentro de las cuevas, y una vez allí encontraría una manera de distraerlos o incluso engañarlos. Anna respiró profundamente. _Olaf tiene razón. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

—Ahí están —dijo Kristoff, apuntando a la derecha hacia una cantidad de luces entre los árboles. No había espacio para que el trineo entrara al bosque, por lo que decidió dejarlo en el camino. Kristoff agarró la lámpara y liberó a Sven del trineo mientras Anna salía de éste y se acercaba al muñeco de nieve sentado en la parte de atrás.

—Olaf, necesito que te quedes aquí —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? —respondió él con el menor atisbo de decepción en su rostro.

—Mira, agradezco que hayas venido conmigo, pero me temo que podrías ser… una especie de… distracción —balbuceó Anna.

—¿No es esa la idea, distraerlos?

—Sí, pero… —Ella suspiró—.Esos soldados no te han visto antes, y para ser honesta, ver a un muñeco de nieve hablando por primera vez es algo… impactante. Como, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Olaf asintió. Por supuesto que lo tenía que recordar; Anna literalmente le había tirado la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar _eso_?

—Te diré algo. Si no puedo retrasarlos el tiempo suficiente, te llamaré gritando para que puedas dejar a todos con la boca abierta, ¿trato hecho?

—Hecho —respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba. Cualquier otra persona probablemente estaría molesta, pero no él. Su sonrisa infantil estaba de vuelta, y mientras Anna se daba la vuelta para irse, él dijo: —Oye, ¿qué tal un abrazo cálido para levantarte el ánimo?

Anna se rio y lo abrazó. —Gracias, Olaf.

—Vas a estar bien, Anna, —le dijo.

—Sí. Eso es lo que Elsa no dejaba de decirme antes de irse.

—¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse. ¡Ánimo!

Anna asintió y lo soltó para seguir a Kristoff y Sven al bosque. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella oyera gritos en la distancia, así como un fuerte estruendo y el sonido de cristales rotos.

—Bien hecho, soldados. ¡Ahora reúnan sus armas y prepárense! —Ése era Sigurd. Gritó más órdenes, indicando quiénes se quedarían en la entrada de la cueva y quiénes lo seguirían a la cueva misma. Anna apretó el paso.

—¡Capitán Sigurd! —gritó ella una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él y todos los demás la escucharan. No hubo respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el movimiento se había detenido, por lo que debían haberla escuchado. —¡Capitán Sigurd! —volvió a llamar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —le oyó decir. Varios soldados levantaron sus armas, apuntando en la dirección de la lámpara de Kristoff, hasta que quedó claro quién era.

Entonces escuchó a los soldados murmurar entre sí, susurrando frases del tipo de "¡Es la Princesa!" y "¿Qué hace ella aquí?". Le abrieron paso a ella y a su pequeño séquito, y mientras avanzaba, alcanzó a ver los grandes trozos de hielo roto en la entrada. Así que lo que había oído era el sonido de hielo, no de vidrio, rompiéndose a pedazos. Esto debió haber sido una pared de hielo o algo similar sellando las cuevas. Hasta ahora.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su presencia, princesa? —dijo Sigurd. El sarcasmo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Anna.

Ella se armó de valor y le respondió: —Hemos venido a ayudar.

El murmullo aumentó. Sigurd arqueó una ceja. —¿Ayudar?

—Para encontrar a mi hermana —dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sigurd se burló. —No puede estar hablando en serio.

—¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?

Sigurd negó con la cabeza. —No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Yo tampoco. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Princesa, esto no es un juego de niños. Estamos cazando a un verdadero monstruo, no a un pequeño conejito esponjoso.

Anna no tuvo que fingir indignación como parte de su acto. —¿De verdad cree que soy una pequeña princesa de manos suaves, quisquillosa y débil? Soy muy capaz de…

—¿Puede levantar una espada?"

La pregunta hizo que Anna dudara por un segundo. —Bueno, no es como si no pudiera si lo intentara. Solo que nunca he…

—¿Qué tal una ballesta, entonces? ¿Puede disparar una de ésas?

—¿Qué? No, pero…

—Supongo que por lo menos podría sostener una lanza.

—Yo-yo… Ése no es el punto.

—Oh, yo creo que es, _princesa_ —enfatizó su título real— porque si usted… si cualquiera de ustedes… no puede blandir ningún tipo de arma, entonces para lo único que sirven es como carne de cañón, al igual que su hermana.

Eso tocó una fibra sensible. —¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Elsa de esa forma? ¡Ella es la reina, y usted está aquí para rescatarla!

Sigurd suspiró y se acercó más a la cara de Anna. —He venido a estas cuevas solo porque sus leales súbditos me lo pidieron, pero si puedo ser franco, me temo que todo lo que vamos a encontrar es el cadáver frío de su hermana y a un monstruo para matar por ello. Si dependiera de mí, me encantaría que pudiera unirse a ella en el más allá, pero no creo que su gente me dejaría salir de aquí con vida si lo hiciera.

Por alguna razón, y a pesar de que Anna lo sabía mejor, la forma en que Sigurd habló de su hermana la hizo sentir una angustia y un terror terribles, peor incluso que lo que sintió cuando Hans estaba a punto de matar a Elsa. Casi le hizo creer que ella en verdad ya no estaba.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, princesa —dijo Sigurd, alejándose y ladrando órdenes a sus hombres de nuevo.

Anna apretó los puños; la rabia corría por sus venas. Kristoff pareció darse cuenta y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Dijo algo, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se sacudió la mano de Kristoff de encima y caminó hacia Sigurd.

—No, ¡ahora vas a escucharme, Patillas! —dijo, agarrando el brazo de Sigurd y obligándolo a darse la vuelta—. ¡Tú no me vas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y no me vas a decir que mi hermana está muerta!

La conmoción de Sigurd sólo duró un segundo. —¿Cómo me llamas…?

—¡Mi hermana aún está viva, y voy a encontrarla con o sin tu ayuda! —Anna gritó; no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Sigurd dijera una palabra más hasta que hubiera escuchado lo que tenía que decir—. _No_ voy a perderla de nuevo. He tenido suficiente de eso.

—Anna… —comenzó Kristoff.

—¡No! —le espetó ella. Lágrimas de rabia y desesperación comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí. Debí haber visto las señales. Ella había estado actuando diferente y no le presté la atención suficiente a ello. La he estado perdiendo lentamente en los últimos días, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Si tan solo yo hubiera… —Los sollozos amenazaban con interrumpirla, pero se las arregló para controlarse a sí misma—. La he perdido dos veces antes. No voy a perderla de nuevo. Así que no me importa lo que usted diga o piense, ya que, en última instancia, éste es _nuestro_ reino, de mi hermana y mío, y usted no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto. ¿Cree que no soy capaz? Acéptalo.

Tenía la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, a pesar de que se esforzó para contener las lágrimas. Sostuvo su mirada contra la de Sigurd y estaba vagamente consciente de que el resto de sus hombres y los Guardias Reales no se movían. No era difícil imaginar por qué; no todos los días se ve que una princesa pierda los estribos de esa manera, ni siquiera en Arendelle.

Sigurd, sin embargo, sólo puso los ojos en blanco. —Supongo que viene de familia —ella le oyó murmurar. Entonces, dijo: —Princesa, entiendo sus razones, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Y puesto que no me deja otra opción…

Hizo una seña a los Guardias Reales, y cuando se acercaron montados en sus caballos, les dijo: —Yo sé que están obligados por un juramento a proteger a la familia real a toda costa, así que díganme: ¿Estarían ustedes dispuestos a dejar que su princesa se mate a sí misma, dejando a este reino sin nadie que lo gobierne?

Los guardias miraron a Anna y luego a Sigurd. Todos ellos respondieron: "No".

—Entonces, ¿serían tan amables de escoltar a Su Majestad de regreso al castillo?

—¿Está seguro, capitán? —dijo el jefe de los guardias—. Esas cuevas son como un laberinto y…

—No se preocupe por nosotros. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ese monstruo no irá a ninguna parte; está atrapado.

_No por mucho tiempo, Patillas_, pensó Anna.

Los guardias montados asintieron e hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de Anna y entre ella y Sigurd. Ella los miró con resentimiento, pero finalmente cedió, dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de la entrada de la cueva, con Kristoff y Sven a su lado y los guardias siguiéndoles de cerca. Cuando llegaron al trineo, Kristoff lo ató de nuevo a su fiel amigo reno y se subió. Anna lo siguió, asegurándose discretamente de que Olaf todavía estuviera escondido debajo de las mantas en la parte de atrás. Los guardias rodearon el trineo, y luego todos se dirigieron de nuevo a Arendelle.

Al menos eso es lo que Sigurd creería ahora.

Cuando estaban a una buena distancia, Anna le dijo Kristoff que detuviera el trineo. Él obedeció sin preguntar, y los guardias se vieron forzados detenerse también. Luego ella llamó al líder de los guardias y le dijo: —Vuelvan al castillo. Nos uniremos a ustedes más tarde, pero primero tengo que ir a otra parte.

—Pero el capitán Sigurd… —el guardia comenzó a decir.

—Usted da cuentas a mí y a la Reina, no a ese bufón —dijo con tanta autoridad como pudo.

—Sí, Su Alteza —respondió el guardia—. Pero si se me permite el atrevimiento, ¿a dónde irá?

Anna tomó un respiro profundo. —Tengo que creer que mi hermana aún está viva, por lo que debo creer que _no_ está en esa cueva. Y eso sólo deja otro lugar en el que pudiera estar.

Los guardias asintieron comprensivamente y obedecieron. Una vez que se fueron, Kristoff se echó a reír. —¡Anna, eso fue perfecto! Sabía que podías hacerlo. ¡Oh, qué actuación!

Sin embargo, Anna no sonrió. —No era una actuación —dijo. Y con eso, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo.

—Oh, Anna —dijo Kristoff, abrazándola. Él no dijo nada más; simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero me siento como si estuviera perdiendo a Elsa de nuevo. Y entiendo sus razones para mantener el secreto, de verdad. Pero todavía se siente como cuando yo pensaba que…

No pudo continuar. Solo lloró en el hombro de Kristoff por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. De repente, sintió un par de brazos de rama que la abrazaban suavemente por el cuello, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa leve. _Olaf._ Esos abrazos cálidos no podían pertenecer a nadie más.

Pero no fue el muñeco de nieve quien rompió el silencio.

—Anna, no vas a perder a Elsa — le dijo Kristoff—. Ella te ama. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Él la atrajo hacia sí con sus brazos, amorosamente, mientras que Olaf sólo se quedó allí. Después de un rato, cuando las lágrimas cesaron, Anna fue capaz de hablar de nuevo. —Al menos le conseguimos a Elsa algo de tiempo.

—Ya lo creo. Y sin los guardias para guiarlos, van a tener más dificultades para encontrar su camino dentro de esas cuevas.

Anna suspiró. —Ahora todo depende de Elsa. Esperemos que pueda llegar a hacer… lo que sea que está planeando hacer.

Mientras daban vuelta al trineo para ir al Palacio de Hielo, Anna levantó la vista al cielo. Por primera vez en más de una semana, la luna y las estrellas eran claramente visibles en el cielo nocturno, pacíficas y brillantes. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de deshacerse de las lágrimas de sobra en sus ojos, y casi se perdió la gran sombra que volaba silenciosamente sobre sus cabezas… demasiado grande para ser un pájaro de ningún tipo. _Demasiado_ grande.

_¿Elsa?_

* * *

El viaje a la cueva, por lo general largo, le había tomado Elsa sólo media hora esta vez, pero aun así se sintió como una eternidad para ella. Al no tener que preocuparse de que ninguno de los hombres de Sigurd la viera usar sus poderes, había conjurado una fuerte ráfaga de viento para traerla aquí más rápido. Sin embargo, todavía tenían una considerable ventaja sobre ella, después de haber dejado el castillo hace tres horas. Aunque Anna hubiera logrado detenerlos, era una carrera contra el reloj.

Por lo tanto, no se molestó en congelar el agua alrededor del velero, como siempre lo hacía. Esta vez, creó la columna de hielo habitual _debajo_ del barco, levantándolo todo el camino hasta la entrada de la cueva. Luego creó su trineo de costumbre, pero en lugar de cargarlo con un barril de pescado, lo cargó con una silla de montar que había tomado de los establos. Obviamente no le quedaría en la espalda al dragón, pero quizá le quedaría en su cuello, con suerte, sin herirle. Finalmente, recuperó la vela del bote y lo puso sobre la silla de montar.

Dio dos pasos hacia la cueva, tirando del trineo, y luego se dio la vuelta y deshizo la columna _y_ el barco. No habría vuelta atrás de esto. O ella salía volando de aquí en la espalda del dragón o moriría tratando de protegerlo… y lo último no era realmente una opción, ya que todavía tenía una hermana y un reino que cuidar.

Se movió tan rápido como era posible hacerlo mientras remolcaba un trineo cargado. En su camino de regreso a Arendelle y luego de vuelta aquí, había estado pensando mucho acerca de por qué el dragón no volaría. Tenía sus dos alas, y por lo que ella sabía, no estaba herida o lastimada. Además, si ese fuera el caso, ella habría visto nostalgia en lugar de miedo en los ojos del dragón cuando éste miró hacia el cielo. Así que el problema no era que el dragón no _pudiera_ volar.

No _quería_ volar. Ese era el verdadero problema.

Su cerebro le dolía de pensar en cada explicación posible para el miedo del dragón. Podría haber tenido una mala experiencia mientras volaba en el pasado, o incluso cuando trató de volar por primera vez en su vida. O tal vez había visto cómo mataban a otro dragón en vuelo, y lo único que este dragón estaba tratando de hacer era evitar el riesgo por completo.

En cualquier caso, esa última opción sólo planteaba la cuestión que le había estado plagando desde que había encontrado al dragón. Si los habían asesinado hace siglos, ¿cómo podría uno seguir con vida? Pero eso no era importante ahora. Si se las arreglaba para sacar esto adelante, ella… no. _Cuando_ se las hubiera arreglado para sacar esto adelante, ella se preocuparía por ese misterio sin resolver.

Llegó a la intersección y estaba a punto de girar a la izquierda como de costumbre, cuando escuchó el eco de pasos y susurros en el túnel a su derecha. Los hombres de Sigurd se estaban acercando. Tenía que hacer algo para frenarlos sin hacerles daño… mucho. Su mejor opción era la misma que había utilizado hasta el momento para escapar del castillo, aunque ligeramente diferente. Invocó una espesa niebla que redujera su visibilidad y les calara hasta los huesos por el frío, lo que dificultaría sus movimientos. Selló ese túnel con hielo, tratando de hacer que pareciera a lo que el dragón había hecho en la caverna principal, y luego giró a la izquierda y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Elsa se sintió aliviada al ver que el dragón todavía estaba vivo, durmiendo pacíficamente en el suelo de hecho, y su guarida intacta. Arrastró el trineo a donde estaba el dragón y lo dejó allí antes de caminar hacia uno de los pasajes cerrados. Tocó el hielo del dragón para detectar qué tan grueso era y lo mucho que podía resistir. Era fuerte y aguantaría contra armas tales como espadas y lanzas, pero si los hombres de Sigurd traían algo más fuerte… como arietes… no duraría mucho tiempo. La cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba dependería en gran medida de ese factor.

Regresó al lugar donde yacía el dragón y la acarició suavemente. —Hey, chica, despierta. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El dragón parpadeó un par de veces y bostezó antes de despertar por completo. Sonrió cuando vio a Elsa.

—También me alegra verte —dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—.Ahora, sé que entiendes cada palabra que digo, así que escucha con atención. Supongo que ya sabes que hay un montón de gente que te está cazando, ¿no? Bueno, ellos sospechan que puedes estar escondiéndote aquí, por lo que han venido por ti. Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí antes de que te encuentren, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me dejes ponerte esta cosa —hizo un gesto hacia la silla— antes que nada. ¿Me dejas?

El dragón se quedó mirándola y canturreó en voz baja, y Elsa lo tomó como una señal de aprobación. Tomó la vela primero y la colocó en el cuello del dragón, usando sus poderes para acortarla lo suficiente como para que sirviera como una manta de silla de montar. Luego cogió la silla y la colocó sobre la manta, sujetándolo con cuidado para que el dragón no se ahogara.

—Buena chica. Ahora ven conmigo —dijo Elsa, convirtiendo el trineo en una pila de nieve y dirigiéndose al túnel. El dragón le siguió muy de cerca hasta que las dos estaban fuera de la caverna. Entonces Elsa se dio vuelta para deshacer las estatuas de hielo también… pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Eran un símbolo, testigos silenciosos del momento en el que ella y el dragón había desarrollado un vínculo entre ellas. Sabía que dejarlas ahí implicaba un gran riesgo, pero no podía destruirlas. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de preservarlas, como cubriéndolas con suficiente nieve como para…

Eso le dio otra idea. Conjuró una nevada pequeña pero fuerte para llenar rápidamente la cueva con nieve, y antes de que se desbordara por la puerta, la selló con una gruesa capa de hielo. Sonrió, satisfecha; de esta manera, no sólo las estatuas estarían a salvo y permanecerían ocultas sino que, además, la enorme cantidad de nieve también frenaría a Sigurd si sus soldados lograban derribar cualquiera de las paredes de hielo que sellaban los otros pasajes.

—Vamos —le hizo una seña al dragón para que la siguiera mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la entrada principal en los acantilados. El dragón miró a su alrededor, como si buscara lo que fuera que Elsa planeaba usar para escapar. Al no encontrar nada, la miró con curiosidad.

—Así es como saldremos de aquí —dijo Elsa, señalando con el dedo hacia el cielo.

El dragón pareció entender de inmediato… y no le gustaba la idea. Al igual que antes, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, alejándose de la entrada. Pero Elsa no estaba dispuesta a dejar que huyera al interior de la cueva de nuevo. Ella selló el túnel detrás de ellos con una pared de hielo tan gruesa como era posible antes de que el dragón pudiera siquiera dar vuelta y salir corriendo.

Esta medida drástica no pareció complacer al dragón. Cuando vio la pared de hielo, rugió y gruñó ferozmente y arremetió contra la misma, tratando de derribarla, pero sin éxito.

—¡Hey, cálmate! —exclamó Elsa, manteniéndose a una buena distancia del dragón para evitar hacerse daño accidentalmente—. Es por tu propio bien. Tienes que salir volando de aquí. Es la única forma.

El dragón la miró frenéticamente.

—Por favor, sólo confía en mí. Yo no haría esto si no supiera con seguridad que puedes hacerlo. _Yo_ estoy confiando en _ti_ también, y no iré a ninguna parte. Las dos saldremos volando de aquí, juntas.

El dragón estaba empezando a calmarse, aunque todavía parecía asustada. Elsa caminó lentamente hacia ella. —No te voy a dejar. Lo que te pase a ti, nos pasará a las dos.

Ella levantó una mano para sujetar la silla de montar, pero el dragón se estremeció y volvió a gruñir. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Hablar con el dragón había funcionado hasta el momento, pero no iba a funcionar ahora al parecer. Tenía que haber una manera, algo que no hubiera probado todavía, para convencerle. _Tenía_ que haber una manera…

_"__La luna brilla sobre el reino hoy,_  
_No hay nubes que seguir._  
_En la soledad te escondes._  
_Bien lo sé, pues yo era así."_

El dragón levantó la cabeza, confundido; claramente no esperaba escuchar a Elsa cantar en una situación tan extrema. En cuanto a ella, las palabras salieron de forma espontánea y con la misma fluidez que aquella noche un año atrás cuando llegó a la Montaña del Norte. Ella quería recordarle al dragón cuán similares eran entre sí. Entre otras cosas, las dos sabían lo que era esconderse de todo y de todos. El que ella quisiera que el dragón saliera de este lugar no era sólo porque sí. Su vida estaba en riesgo si no lo hacía.

_"__Más no es seguro_  
_Estar aquí en el interior._  
_Por ti vienen ya,  
Lejos es mejor."_

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantener al dragón a salvo de Sigurd, él y sus hombres pronto estarían aquí para matarlo. Este lugar ya no era seguro. _Tenía_ que convencer al dragón de ello.

_"__No sé por qué hay temor en ti._  
_¿Por qué no vuelas, por qué sigues aquí?_  
_No importa más, compréndelo._  
_¡Ya no hay opción!"_

Caminó hacia la entrada, llamando al dragón con una mano. Sin importar las razones que este dragón tuviera para permanecer en el suelo, ya no importaban ahora. A veces, la única manera de salir de una situación desesperada es hacer aquello que menos estamos dispuestos a hacer, pero una vez que lo hacemos, resulta que no era tan malo. Todo lo que se necesita hacer es librarse del miedo… y aun amigo para ayudarte a hacerlo. Elsa lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que si bien ella había dejado su propio miedo atrás esa noche, habría sido mucho mejor si hubiera tenido un amigo a su lado.

Al menos ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser amiga de alguien y de ayudarle ahora de una manera muy singular.

_"__¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Ya no lo retengas más!_  
_¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Libertad sin vuelta atrás!"_

El dragón le frunció el ceño, como diciendo "Aquí no hay puertas", pero a Elsa no le importaba. En todo caso, esto sólo la hizo reír un poco antes de continuar.

_"__Alas hay,_  
_Solo ábrelas.  
Alza el vuelo ya._  
_El cielo es parte también de ti."_

El dragón se acercó a ella indecisamente mientras ella cantaba esas palabras. —Sé que puedes hacerlo —le dijo al dragón, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara—. Tengo fe en ti. Ten fe en ti misma y encuentra el valor dentro de ti.

Levantó la mano derecha de nuevo para agarrar la silla de montar, y esta vez el dragón le permitió subir sobre su cuello. Mientras se montaba sobre el dragón, éste miró una vez más al cielo, y el terror en sus ojos finalmente desapareció, reemplazándolo una mirada decisiva. Elsa se aferró a la silla con más fuerza, preparándose para lo que esperaba que vendría después.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que el dragón despegara con _tal_ velocidad. Estaban en la entrada de la cueva en el acantilado un segundo y un centenar de metros en el aire al siguiente, en dirección al océano. Se sintió mareada por un momento, pero pronto la emoción se llevó esa horrible sensación. ¡Había funcionado! ¡Ella había ayudado al dragón a deshacerse de su miedo! Y ahora _ambas_ estaban volando, juntas.

—¡Lo hiciste! —gritó alegremente—. ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, lo hiciste!

El dragón no parecía tan emocionado, pero al menos ya no parecía asustado. Viró a la derecha y en línea recta hacia el continente, pero no iba de vuelta a la cueva. No, su ángulo las llevaría más alto en el aire. Estaban a punto de volar justo por encima de los acantilados… y justo por encima del ejército de Sigurd, por lo que Elsa pudo distinguir. Ella se rio ante la idea de él mirando a su ansiado premio volar lejos, pero también por la alegría que sentía en estos momentos. Esto tenía que ser la cosa más increíble que jamás había experimentado.

_"__Mirando a la distancia,  
Pequeño todo es,_  
_Y los miedos que te ataban,_  
_¡Muy lejos ya se ven!"_

El dragón la miró brevemente y gruñó. Era un gruñido del tipo "Supongo que sí", o eso era lo que a Elsa le gustaba pensar. Pero ella todavía no había terminado. El dragón había dejado el suelo al fin, pero aún necesitaba _disfrutar_ de ello. Tal vez un poco de ánimo sería suficiente.

_"__Hay que probar qué puedes ser_  
_Sin limitar tu proceder._  
_¡Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer,_  
_Jamás!"_

Con cada segundo que pasaba, el dragón parecía hacerse más audaz y adquirir más confianza. Comenzó a ascender más y más rápido, mientras Elsa seguía cantando.

_"__¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_El viento te abrazará!_  
_¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Por siempre volarás!"_

Elsa entonces descubrió que _sí_ quedaban algunas nubes en el cielo después de todo. Ella no había sido capaz de verlas desde la entrada de la cueva. El dragón se dirigió hacia ellas con su lengua de fuera. La sonrisa de Elsa creció.

_"__¡Firme así,_  
_Te veo aquí!_  
_¡Alza el vuelo ya!"_

El dragón la miró de nuevo, y Elsa vio un brillo en sus ojos. Entonces comenzó a girar, y ella tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la silla, pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Ella estaba disfrutando cada momento.

_"__El viento ahora te guiará en libertad._  
_Tu alma refrenada por las nubes viajará.  
Maniobras nuevas pronto realizarás."_

Mientras Elsa cantaba esas palabras, el dragón hacía más y más maniobras. Caía en picada y luego volaba de regreso hacia arriba a velocidades inimaginables. Al volar a través de las nubes, hacía todo tipo de toneles, rizos, giros, e incluso caídas libres. En algún momento, durante una de las maniobras, Elsa no pudo evitarlo más; asiéndose de la silla sólo con la mano izquierda, comenzó a disparar hielo y nieve con la derecha, dejando un hermoso remolino blanco a su paso. El dragón miró hacia atrás y vio el rastro de copos de nieve y cristales de hielo, y volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan curiosa de nuevo.

Y en ese instante, Elsa supo sin lugar a dudas…

_"__No volverás jamás._  
_¡No queda nada atrás!"_

A esta magnífica criatura nunca volvería a limitarla el suelo. Éste era el comienzo de una nueva vida… para las dos, de hecho. La vida misma de Elsa nunca sería la misma. Éste ya no era sólo un dragón. Era _su_ dragón. Sus destinos se habían entrelazado para siempre, y nada podría separarlas ahora.

Nada las _separaría_ ahora.

_"__¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Surgirás como el despertar!_  
_¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Tu temor no volverá!"_

El dragón ascendió de nuevo, pasando a través de una nube. Cuando salieron de ella, Elsa vio la luna que brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, y casi sentía como si pudiera tocarla.

_"__¡Firme así,_  
_Bajo estrellas mil!_  
_¡Alza el vuelo ya!"_

El dragón soltó un poderoso rugido mientras el canto de Elsa alcanzaba su apogeo.

_"__El cielo es parte también de ti."_

—Vamos, chica —le dijo al dragón—. Hay algo que me gustaría que vieras y que estoy segura de que te va a encantar.

* * *

Mientras la Furia Helada y su nueva jinete se alejaban volando, una figura enmascarada las observó desde las sombras, oculta en una de las nubes que aún cubrían la tierra después de tantos días de lluvia y nieve. Lo que fuera que esta singular persona con poderes sobre los elementos hubiera hecho, había funcionado. El dragón blanco finalmente había abierto sus alas y regresado al cielo donde pertenecía.

Ahora las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ella.

Hizo el gesto más leve y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Oooohhh, el misterio! ¿Quién podría ser esa figura enmascarada? (Puedo oírlos decir: "Como si no lo supiéramos ya", ¿saben?)**

**Lamento el retraso**** tan largo****. Este capítulo resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Sí incluí las palabras "tal vez" en mi declaración de la semana pasada cuando le dije que actualizaría el lunes o el martes, ¿no? Además, como lo pueden ver, "Let It Go" tiene que ser una de mis canciones favoritas de películas, y tenía que incluirla aquí de alguna manera. Readaptarla para que encajara en la historia no fue fácil, pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo, si bien siento que me quedó mejor en inglés que en español.**

**Si alguien de ustedes tuviera problemas para imaginar la escena, aquí hay un enlace a un video que hice con la versión instrumental para que puedan cantar sobre la pista... espero: ****www. youtube watch?v=FGnWyhLXfCI (sin espacios).** No grabé la letra porque no tengo el equipo adecuado para hacerlo, y mi voz varonil hubiera estado completamente fuera de lugar de todos modos. Si alguno de ustedes tiene el equipo y la voz y se siente con el ánimo para tratar de grabar la letra, no dude en hacerlo. Solo mándenme un mensaje privado antes; así sabré que lo estás haciendo. ;)  


**Ahora, a responder a los comentarios:**

**__****DeAtH tHe RoSe: ****Lo sé, es hermosa. ¡Gracias!**_**  
**__****__**mjolnir ****U.N.S.C**_:****** Perdón por la tardanza. Espero no haberte dejado con el Jesús en la boca por mucho tiempo.**

**********Debo añadir que incluir la canción "Let It Go" no fue una idea original mía. Me imagino que mucha gente lo habrá hecho hasta el momento, pero le debo la idea a un fic en particular, titulado "Th**e Snow Queen" de Zerlinda. ¡Recomiendo ampliamente sus historias! Podrán encontrarlos en mi pestaña de favoritos en mi página de perfil, o si lo prefieren pueden buscar la versión traducida en el perfil de Niettono. (Y como nota adicional a todos los fans de Jelsa como yo: Sí, es un crossover ROTGxFrozen, y uno de los mejores que he leído.)

**El capítulo 8 debería estar listo para el lunes (esta vez es en serio), así que espérenlo pronto. Mientras tanto...**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	8. Traición

—Entonces, ¿qué nombre le darás? ¿Dulce? ¿Trufa? —Anna preguntó con los brazos cruzados, mirando al dragón mientras éste saltaba alrededor de la fuente en el salón principal del Palacio de Hielo, con Olaf sobre su espalda.

Elsa la miró dos veces. —¿En serio, Anna? ¿Qué clase de nombre sería ese para un dragón?

—A tu guardaespaldas le pusiste Malvavisco.

—Olaf le puso Malvavisco.

—Y tú creaste a Olaf que en cierta forma encarna tu personalidad infantil reprimida, por lo que de manera algo indirecta…

Elsa se rio entre dientes. —Está bien, tú ganas. Aun así, un dragón necesita un nombre fuerte, no uno que dé risa.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Es un _dragón_.

—¿Y? —Anna se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo sígueme la corriente, por favor.

—Créeme, estaría de acuerdo contigo si este dragón no se comportara como un cachorro.

Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero en última instancia no dijo nada. Anna tenía razón. Era como si el dragón no solo se hubiera liberado de su miedo a volar, sino también de su carácter un tanto salvaje. El Palacio de Hielo le había fascinado al llegar allí. Y también Olaf. Y _también_ Malvavisco. Ella alcanzó a ver cómo el corpulento hombre de nieve hacía guardia en la puerta del Palacio, mirando a su "hermano menor", como a Olaf le gustaba decir, jugando con el dragón. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Elsa se rio; se veía ridículamente gracioso con su vieja corona en la cabeza.

Kristoff y Sven no estaban por ningún lado. El reno estaría esperando afuera, incapaz de subir la escalera que conducía al palacio, y Kristoff… bueno, se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando vio al dragón, sin duda, pero su verdadera pasión era el hielo, y hasta el día de hoy no había tenido realmente la oportunidad de hacer un recorrido por el Palacio. Probablemente estaría admirando una de las habitaciones vacías y acariciando el "precioso" hielo. _Siempre y cuando no se le ocurran ideas raras, como cortar y vender las paredes._

—Está bien, un nombre fuerte… —Anna pensó en voz alta—. ¿Qué tal "Alahelada"?

—Eso suena mejor que "Trufa", por lo menos.

Anna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Pero no te gusta.

_¿Cómo es que siempre puedes ver a través de mí tan bien?_ —No es que no me guste. Es sólo que… no sé.

—No te convence. No te preocupes, lo entiendo —Anna se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, Elsa alcanzó a notar su indiferencia. De hecho, aunque Anna se había asombrado al verla llegar al Palacio montada sobre la espalda de un dragón, no parecía tan emocionada como lo estaba Elsa. Estaba… seria, casi triste. Ella no era así, y a Elsa le preocupaba.

—Anna, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió Anna, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa era débil. Elsa puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—Sé que no lo estás —le dijo. Anna no se molestó en responder o incluso en encogerse de hombros otra vez—. Anna, habla conmigo.

Anna miró hacia otro lado. Abrió la boca varias veces, al parecer tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —Olvídalo. No importa.

Pero a Elsa sí le importaba. Se le ocurrió que tal vez tener que enfrentarse a Sigurd había sido más para Anna de lo que podía pedir. _No. No es por eso. Se enfrentó a un reto más difícil al tratar de traerme de vuelta a casa._ O tal vez… Tal vez Elsa se había entusiasmado tanto por el dragón que Anna ahora podría estar pensando que la estaba rechazando de nuevo, cambiándola por el dragón. El haber guardado el secreto a Anna seguramente no estaba ayudando a la situación. Y esa era la razón por la que odiaba hacerlo. Pero lo había hecho para protegerla, y Anna aparentemente lo había aceptado apenas un par de horas antes, así que ¿por qué estaba actuando de esta manera ahora?

—¿Y ahora qué? —Anna preguntó justo cuando Elsa estaba a punto de hablar, quitándole la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto.

Elsa suspiró. —Sigurd no sabe que ayudé al dragón a escapar… creo. Así que tal vez eso podría funcionar a nuestro favor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él dijo que el monstruo me había llevado y asesinado. Vamos a seguirle la corriente. Cuando regreses al castillo, comienza a tomar cargo de las cosas como si yo nunca fuera a volver. Esperemos que, ahora que su "monstruo" se ha ido, Sigurd se vaya en menos de un día.

—Supongo que volverás una vez que lo haga.

—Voy a esperar aquí unos días, sólo para estar seguros, pero sí. No tendrás que preocuparte por el manejo de un reino para siempre.

Anna asintió, todavía seria. —Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que vaya por Kristoff, y será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Patillas vuelva a Arendelle. —Le dio una palmadita a Elsa en la espalda, así como otra sonrisa débil—. Cuídate.

Elsa no respondió. Anna estaba muy consternada; eso era evidente. Quería asegurarle que la amaba y que siempre lo haría, y simples palabras no serían suficientes para demostrárselo en ese momento, por lo que decidió hacer algo que normalmente Anna haría.

Corrió a estrujar a su hermana por la espalda.

—Gracias, Anna —le dijo.

Visiblemente sorprendida, Anna dijo: —¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hiciste por mí cuando mis poderes se dieron a conocer. Ha pasado un año y todavía no te había dado las gracias adecuadamente.

Anna se encogió de hombros, todavía envuelta alrededor de los brazos de Elsa. —No fue nada, en realidad.

—No, _sí_ lo fue —dijo Elsa, dejando ir su hermana y mirándole a los ojos—. Cuando yo estaba tratando de ayudar al dragón a volar, me di cuenta de lo difícil que fue para ti, todo lo que tuviste que hacer sólo por mí. Te debo la vida, Anna.

Los labios de Anna temblaron por un momento. —Vamos, no seas tan dramática. No fue nada en comparación con lo que tú tuviste que soportar todos esos años, permaneciendo en tu habitación todo el tiempo para evitar hacerme daño otra vez. Quiero decir, era difícil para mí cuando no lo sabía, pero ahora… —Hizo una pausa—. Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco te he dado las gracias adecuadamente. Sacrificaste todo por mí… tu infancia, tu vida… —Resopló y murmuró: —Por supuesto, si mamá y papá no hubieran tomado medidas tan drásticas, podríamos hemos descubierto antes que el amor era la clave.

Elsa alcanzó a oír eso a pesar de la voz baja de Anna, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa que ella había mencionado. —¿Dijiste "otra vez"?

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de decir, "para evitar lastimarme de nuevo", pero yo nunca… —Su voz se apagó cuando Anna le dio una mirada como diciendo "¿En serio?", y entonces Elsa comprendió—. Tú… ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —contestó Anna—. ¿Mi mechón de pelo blanco desaparece misteriosamente después de descongelar mi corazón? No fue muy difícil atar los cabos. —Comenzó a moverse nerviosamente y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa—. Eso, y… puede o no que el Abuelo Pabbie haya restaurado mis recuerdos de la infancia hace unos días, antes de que empezara toda esta locura. Algo así como un regalo de aniversario para su futura nuera.

Elsa estaba desconcertada. —Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste _tú_? —repuso Anna.

—Porque el Rey Troll dijo que no debías saberlo. Es por eso que él suprimió tus recuerdos de mi magia en primer lugar.

—Pero eso fue antes de que aprendieras a controlar tus poderes. No tenías que mantenerlo en secreto más, así como tampoco tenías que ocultarme este pequeño plan tuyo.

Elsa no sabía qué decir. Ahora entendía por qué Anna estaba siendo tan indiferente con ella. No tenía nada que ver con darle al dragón tanta atención. No, la razón por la que Anna estaba molesta, y tal vez incluso decepcionada, era porque había estado esperando que Elsa se sincerara respecto a su secreto y que confiara en ella, al igual que Elsa le había pedido a Anna que hiciera lo mismo, y no lo había hecho.

—Sabes —continuó Anna— durante tantos años me pregunté por qué me habías rechazado. No sabía si era porque te había hecho algo malo sin saberlo y me odiabas por ello, o porque ya no te agradaba como hermana y simplemente estabas tratando de actuar como si yo no existiera, o por alguna otra cosa. Todo lo que sabía era que había perdido a mi hermana, tal vez para siempre. Aprender acerca de tus poderes fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado porque todo, o al menos la mayor parte, tenía sentido ahora, y sólo mejoró cuando Pabbie me ayudó a recordar. Yo estaba tan feliz de saber que no habías tenido más otra opción que ocultarlo, porque significaba que el que me hubieras rechazado no tenía nada que ver conmigo y que _sí_ me amabas, lo suficiente como para estar lejos de mí para evitar golpearme de nuevo con tus poderes.

"Pero luego empiezas a actuar raro otra vez, y esta vez realmente no sé por qué. Y lo peor es que probablemente no me habría dado cuenta de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y ya te hubiera perdido de verdad, sin saber de nuevo qué fue lo que hice mal. —Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Anna, y Elsa también derramó una.

—Oh, Anna —dijo ella, tomando de las manos a su hermana—. Lo lamento. Lamento haberte tenido que mentir y lamento no haber confiado en ti. Debí saberlo mejor. Debí haber confiado en ti. Por favor, perdóname. Te prometo que _sí_ confiaré en ti de ahora en adelante y que nunca volveré a mentirte.

Anna se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, Anna —dijo Elsa, y abrazó a su hermana otra vez—. Te amo. Lamento si te hice dudarlo, pero haré todo lo posible para que nunca más vuelvas a dudar de mí.

Elsa sintió que su hermana sonreía en su hombro mientras le estrujaba suavemente. —Yo también te amo, Elsa. Solo, por favor, no vuelvas a ocultarme ningún secreto, no importa lo mucho que puedas pensar que me afectará. No tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo; puedo cuidarme sola. Sobreviví un *****vendaval invernal de tu propia creación. Puedo sobrevivir al enterarme de un secreto.

Ambas se rieron, pero luego Elsa parpadeó. —¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir que sobreviviste?

—Un vendaval invernal. Ya sabes, todo el mundo sigue diciendo que era una tormenta de nieve, pero creo que eso es exagerado.

—No, no es por eso —dijo Elsa, soltando a Anna quien levantó una ceja ante la emoción dibujada en el rostro de Elsa. Ella, obviamente, no entendía a qué se refería Elsa, hasta que esta última hizo un gesto con su cara hacia el dragón juguetón. Entonces Anna miró a Elsa con una mirada de complicidad y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡*****Wintergale! —exclamaron al unísono.

El dragón se detuvo al instante, mirando a las dos hermanas.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Elsa—. ¿Te gusta ese nombre, Wintergale?

El dragón movió la cola y saltó hacia Elsa, sonriendo y con Olaf todavía en su espalda. No la derribó, habiéndose detenido antes de hacerlo, pero su cara llegó a pocos centímetros de la de Elsa.

—Pues Wintergale será —dijo Elsa, acariciando y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al dragón. Ella miró de nuevo a Anna, que parecía estar en shock.

—Es… está… —tartamudeó ella, señalando el dragón.

—¿Sonriendo? —Elsa completó la frase—. Sí, lo está.

Anna se rio y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo apenas lo más ampliamente Wintergale era. —No puedo creerlo —dijo. Luego miró a Elsa con ojos de perrito—. ¿Puedo… puedo tocarla?

Elsa sonrió. —Claro, adelante.

Anna levantó una mano temblorosa, poco a poco, mientras Wintergale inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Elsa se rio y tomó la mano de su hermana, llevándola hacia la nariz de Wintergale. Anna se rio nerviosamente.

—Se siente tan fría —dijo.

—Sí, es cierto —Elsa estuvo de acuerdo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anna perdiera su inquietud. Pronto estaba acariciando y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Wintergale al igual que Elsa lo había hecho. —Es hermosa —dijo. Luego, seriamente pero no molesta, añadió—: A pesar de todo, me alegro de que hicieras lo que hiciste. Sin duda valió la pena que la salvaras.

A Elsa le conmovió este comentario. —Gracias, Anna.

Anna sonrió.

* * *

Para cuando Anna y Kristoff estuvieron de vuelta en Arendelle, ya era casi el amanecer. Si Sigurd a estas alturas ya había regresado, probablemente estaría disgustado al ver que ella había hecho caso omiso de su voluntad. No le importaba. En todo caso, la hacía sentirse satisfecha, ya que había valido la pena. Hablar con Elsa había sido muy reconfortante, y ser capaz de ayudarla lo fue aún más. Wintergale, por supuesto, era increíble, y tal vez algún día Elsa la invitaría a viajar con ellas, pero por ahora se contentaba con tener a su hermana de vuelta.

Kristoff llevó el trineo a la parte de los establos reservada para el Maestro y Proveedor de Hielo de Arendelle. Una vez que hubo ayudado a Anna a bajar de él y que Olaf también hubo saltado fuera del mismo, lo estacionó correctamente y soltó a Sven. Olaf estaba rebosante de alegría, tal vez incluso más que la misma Anna.

—Te ves más feliz de lo habitual, Olaf, — dijo Anna al muñeco de nieve—. ¿Te gustó montar en la espalda de Wintergale?

—¡Sí, fue increíble! —respondió—. En verdad me agradó.

—Estoy segura de que tú también le agradas.

—Tú también pareces feliz.

La sonrisa de Anna creció. —Lo estoy.

—Te dije que Elsa te amaba —dijo Kristoff detrás de ella—. Pero supongo que necesitabas escucharlo directamente de ella.

—Siempre es bueno que te reafirmen algo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que ustedes dos hayan podido arreglar sus diferencias. _Y_ me alegro de que mi novia esté de vuelta —dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¡Oye, yo nunca me fui! —exclamó ella.

—Estuviste un poco fuera de lugar por un tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Anna, pero luego reconsideró—. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Yo siempre tengo la razón.

—No abuses —dijo ella, finalmente devolviéndole el beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella llamó a Olaf con una mano.

—En realidad, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato con Sven —dijo Olaf—. Me gustaría contarle todo acerca de Wintergale.

Anna y Kristoff intercambiaron miradas, y los dos se encogieron de hombros. —Claro, diviértete, amigo —le dijo Kristoff—. Dejaremos la puerta abierta para ti.

—¡Gracias! —Olaf exclamó, dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia donde ahora estaba descansando Sven—. Hey, Sven, ¿adivina qué?

Kristoff y Anna se rieron y dejaron los establos. Caminaban de la mano, lentamente, ambos sonriendo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Les tomó unos diez minutos más para llegar al castillo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, tal y como solía ser antes de la llegada de Sigurd, lo que significaba que Patillas y sus secuaces todavía no llegaban.

Pero había algo más respecto al castillo. Se veía oscuro. No había ni una sola luz encendida. Cuando entraron en el castillo propiamente dicho, había un silencio absoluto. Ya debía haber algunos sirvientes y sirvientas despiertos a esta hora, abriendo las ventanas y las cortinas y limpiando los pasillos vacíos. Y sin embargo, después de caminar más hacia dentro del castillo a través de esos pasillos, era obvio que no había una sola alma aquí. Algo no estaba bien.

—Sabe —dijo una voz siniestramente familiar entre la oscuridad cuando llegaron a otro corredor, sobresaltándola —una princesa no debería estar fuera en el bosque a esta hora de la noche. Es peligroso.

Y dicho eso, un grupo de soldados armados con ballestas apareció de la nada y los rodeó. Entonces, el propio Sigurd salió de las sombras con una mirada petulante en el rostro.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exigió Anna airadamente.

—Oh, no se preocupe, princesa. No pienso apoderarme de su pequeño reino aburrido. Esta es sólo una medida desesperada para un momento desesperado.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¡Esto es traición con todas sus letras! —dijo Kristoff.

—Oh, miren eso. El novio campesino de la princesa sale a defenderla —se burló Sigurd, caminando tranquilamente alrededor de ellos—. No gastes saliva. Tengo la sensación de que esta princesa puede defenderse sola. ¿No es así, Alteza?

Anna miró a Patillas mientras caminaba alrededor de ella… y alcanzó a ver a Olaf caminando por el pasillo que acababan de abandonar. Ninguno de los hombres de Sigurd pareció darse cuenta.

—¡¿Qué ganas al tratar de capturar a la princesa de Arendelle?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que Olaf captaría la idea, aun a pesar de su naturaleza inocente. Respiró con alivio y en silencio cuando vio que el muñeco de nieve corría a esconderse detrás del umbral de la puerta que dividía el pasillo.

Sigurd, por su parte, no perdió la sonrisa. —No pierda su tiempo pidiendo ayuda. Ninguno de sus sirvientes vendrá en su ayuda, y mucho menos sus Guardias Reales.

Anna se quedó sin aliento. —¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

—Todavía están vivos, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Que _permanezcan_ con vida depende totalmente de usted.

—¿Dónde están?

—Digamos que las mazmorras de este reino nunca han estado tan… pobladas.

Anna quería saltar más allá de la barrera de soldados para golpear a Sigurd en la cara, pero consiguió refrenarse. —¿Por qué hace esto?

Sigurd se encogió de hombros. —Sólo quiero asegurarme de tener todas las cartas cuando enfrente cara a cara a la Reina de las Nieves.

_Así que, él lo sabe_, pensó Anna. Aun así, trató de hacerse la tonta. —¿Ella está viva? —le preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa y esperanza.

—Eso creo, sí. De hecho, ya no pienso que el monstruo la haya atrapado. —Si Sigurd estaba siguiéndole la corriente o en realidad no sabía acerca de Elsa y estaba esperando que Anna soltara información, ella no lo sabía.

—¿Quiere decir que ella lo mató?

Sigurd se burló. —Verás, ese monstruo nunca hacía las cosas de manera diferente antes. Era casi como una rutina, que es lo que me había permitido alcanzarlo más rápido cada vez. Si se hubiera mantenido haciendo todo de la misma manera, habría sido capaz de capturarlo la próxima vez que atacara otra ciudad, o tal vez incluso aquí.

"Pero entonces, el monstruo empezó a comportarse de manera diferente. Eso me tuvo frustrado por varios días, hasta que su gente me dijo de las cuevas. ¿Sabe lo que encontré allí? Hielo y nieve. _Mucha_ nieve. Pero el monstruo no estaba allí, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque se fue volando. Nunca antes había volado. Siempre corría de pueblo en pueblo, pero nunca voló hasta ahora. Eso me hizo pensar. ¿Qué hay diferente en este lugar que podría haber hecho que el monstruo cambiara tanto? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. No es una cuestión de "qué" sino de "quién".

Sigurd finalmente dejó de caminar en círculos y miró directamente a los ojos de Anna. —Su hermana, la Reina de las _Nieves_. El monstruo no la capturó. Ella se _fue_ con él. Lo está _ayudando_.

Anna no podía hablar. ¿En verdad usaría ese argumento este hombre? Dos de sus soldados se hicieron a un lado para permitirle a él acercarse a Anna. Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella y subió su cara por la fuerza. Anna sintió nauseas.

—Supongo que se necesita un monstruo para ayudar a un monstruo —dijo, su sonrisa arrogante todavía dibujada en su rostro.

Anna sabía que tenía que proteger a Elsa y Wintergale a toda costa, y tal vez tratar de actuar como si realmente no supiera lo que estaba pasando ayudaría. En estos momentos, la mejor manera de lograrlo era dejar que su ira y su odio hacia este hombre sacaran lo mejor de ella, así que hizo lo único que ella nunca se imaginó que llegaría a hacer.

Le escupió en la cara.

—Está loco —dijo entre dientes—. Primero dice que mi hermana está muerta, y ahora dice que ella es un monstruo que ayuda a otro monstruo. ¿Cuál de las dos es cierta?

Sigurd se limpió la saliva de la cara; esa sonrisa molesta finalmente había desaparecido. —Usted dígamelo.

Ella frunció el ceño. —He estado lejos de este castillo durante las últimas seis horas, tratando de encontrar una manera de superar la pérdida de mi hermana, algo que usted me dijo que había sucedido, ¿y ahora se supone que debo creer que es una traidora?

—Nunca dije eso. Su hermana simplemente puede estar… equivocada. Durante décadas ha creído que es la única con poderes de hielo allá afuera, y luego ella tiene un encuentro con una criatura que posee habilidades similares. Es comprensible que ella empatizara con él, pero a pesar de que lo pueda haber domado por ahora, una bestia siempre será una bestia. La naturaleza siempre gana. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Yo no soy el villano de esta historia. Estoy tratando de salvar gente, incluyendo a su hermana. Ella no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

—Realmente no espera que crea eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Anna, sus palabras cargadas de veneno.

Sigurd se rió entre dientes. —En realidad no. Pero esa es la historia que voy a contarle a la gente en el futuro. Las personas simples son más crédulas que usted. El punto es, voy a encontrar a ese monstruo y matarlo, y cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino correrá la misma suerte. Aun así, si le digo a la reina que la vida de su adorada hermana pende de un hilo, ella podría sentirse inclinada a renunciar a la bestia, siempre y cuando le muestre evidencia que respalde mis palabras. ¿No le parece?

_Si él llega a creer que sabes algo, podría utilizarte en mi contra, y si lo hiciera…_

Las palabras de Elsa hicieron eco en la mente de Anna. Ella había tenido razón al tratar de protegerla, después de todo. Pero ahora estaba metida hasta el cuello en este lío, y lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrar su propio valor y que podía arreglárselas sola, tal como le había dicho a Elsa. —Incluso si usted tuviera razón y mi hermana aún está con vida y ayudando al monstruo, tendrá que encontrarla primero. Y _si_ lo hace, dudo seriamente que vaya a satisfacer sus demandas. No la conoce como yo.

Sigurd se enderezó. —Por su propio bien, espero que esté equivocada. En cuanto a encontrarla, ya sé dónde está. Tengo que decir que, si yo fuera la Reina de las Nieves, el último lugar donde escondería un monstruo de hielo sería mi Palacio de Hielo.

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron. _¿Cómo puede saber eso?_, quería preguntar. Pero no lo hizo. Sobre todo porque temía que eso la delataría, y también porque recordó que Elsa había mencionado su encuentro con los matones del duque de Weselton, lo que le quitaba el sentido a la pregunta. No formularla, sin embargo, resultó ser un error.

—Encuentro su silencio alentador, princesa —dijo Sigurd, caminando detrás de ella. Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón, cogió las dos coletas de Anna, y las cortó de un solo golpe. Kristoff estaba a punto de derribarlo y golpearlo, pero uno de los soldados lo golpeó con la culata de su ballesta.

—¡Kristoff! —gritó Anna, arrodillándose para atenderlo.

—Esto servirá bien —dijo Sigurd, sosteniendo el cabello de Anna en su mano—. Ya veremos quién de los dos tiene razón. Mientras tanto…

Ordenó a sus soldados que llevaran a Anna y Kristoff a la habitación de la reina y que se aseguraran de que se quedara allí, y luego se fue. Mientras los hombres los escoltaban fuera del pasillo, Anna miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Sigurd no se topara con el muñeco de nieve escondido y se sintió un poco mejor al ver que no lo hizo. Los soldados arrastraron a Kristoff todo el camino hasta la habitación de Elsa y lo dejaron allí. Apuntaron sus armas contra Anna y le hicieron señas para que entrara. No los desafió; estaba más preocupada por Kristoff que por tratar de causar una buena impresión. Los soldados cerraron la puerta con llave, dejando solo a Anna y Kristoff en la habitación.

Anna se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de Kristoff. —Kristoff, por favor despierta —dijo ella, sacudiéndolo.

Kristoff gimió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Ese tipo tiene una mano pesada —dijo. Luego, mirando a Anna, añadió—: Ahora te pareces mucho a tu prima Rapunzel.

Anna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie e ir a la cama. Luego ambos saltaron cuando oyeron un ruido sordo en la ventana. Ella corrió hacia la misma y la abrió para encontrar la cabeza de Olaf, sólo la cabeza, aplastada contra el cristal.

—¡Hey! ¿Están bien? —dijo con la voz amortiguada, ya que su boca estaba contra la ventana. Anna lo despegó de ésta.

—Estamos bien, Olaf —susurró ella, a lo que Kristoff volvió a gemir—. Bueno, él está un poco golpeado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—De maravilla —dijo Olaf, sonriendo. _¿Qué no hay nada que perturbe a este pequeño muñeco de nieve?_

—Eso es bueno. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Hey, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Patillas no me vio. Dejó el castillo a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

—Probablemente para encontrarse con el resto de sus soldados —consideró Kristoff—. ¿Te has encontrado con más de sus hombres aquí en el castillo, aparte de los que están cuidando esta habitación?"

—Nones.

—Aun así, sería difícil mantener a todos nuestros sirvientes y guardias reales bajo llave sin la gente suficiente como para mantenerlos vigilados —dijo Anna—. Los hombres de Sigurd suman en total un poco más de 200. Si yo fuera él, los separaría y dejaría la mitad de ellos aquí para mantener las cosas bajo control, mientras que él y el resto van a la Montaña del Norte.

—No sabía que fueras tan gran estratega —dijo Kristoff.

—No lo soy. ¿Quién dijo que era una estrategia? Todo lo que digo es que eso es lo que yo haría. —Entonces Anna cayó en cuenta de algo—. ¿Cómo terminó tu cabeza aquí arriba de todos modos, Olaf? ¿Dónde está el resto de tu cuerpo?

—Allá abajo, en el patio —Olaf contestó, señalando hacia afuera con los ojos. Anna miró hacia el patio, y en verdad, el cuerpo de Olaf estaba sentado allí, sus partes reorganizadas de tal manera que parecía una especie de catapulta. Ella se rió. Era divertido verlo así.

—De acuerdo. Olaf, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Tienes que ir…

—¡Advertirle a Elsa sobre Patillas! —Olaf exclamó—. ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Anna sonrió. —Ya sabes cómo llegar allí. Ve por Sven. Podrás llegar al Palacio más rápido montado en su espalda. Trata de evitar el camino principal, y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que Sigurd y sus hombres te vean.

—Lo tengo —Olaf le hizo un guiño. Parecía estar esperando a que suceda algo. Finalmente, dijo—: Um, ¿Anna? ¿Podrías arrojar mi cabeza de vuelta hacia mi cuerpo?

—¡Oh, claro! —dijo Anna. Apuntó cuidadosamente hacia el bulto irregular de nieve en el patio y lanzó la cabeza de Olaf tan fuerte como pudo. Ésta aterrizó justo encima de su cuerpo. Él reorganizó sus partes de nuevo y salió corriendo, sólo mirando hacia atrás para saludar a Anna y darle un pulgar hacia arriba. Ella suspiró, con la esperanza de que el diminuto muñeco de nieve fuera capaz de llegar con Elsa a tiempo.

—Hey —dijo Kristoff— eso fue increíble.

—¿Eh? —respondió Anna, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo que hiciste hace rato. Le mostraste a Sigurd quién manda.

—No realmente —dijo Anna sin dejar de mirar afuera. Olaf se había ido ya.

—¿No realmente? Le habrías tirado los dientes de su boca de un puñetazo, si no hubiera habido ningún soldado entre tú y él, al igual que le hiciste a Hans.

Anna se encogió de hombros. —Prométeme que nunca te dejarás crecer patillas.

Se miraron el uno al otro… y comenzaron a reír. O mejor dicho, a carcajearse. Era una risotada que se prolongó durante unos cinco minutos hasta que les hizo llorar. Luego ella miró fuera de su ventana… y vio una enorme sombra que se alejaba volando en la distancia. Era bastante rápida, ya que lo único que hizo falta para que desapareciera de la vista de Anna fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no se parecía a Wintergale en absoluto. Esta criatura voladora tenía que ser al menos el doble de grande.

¿Podría ser otro dragón?

Fuera lo que fuese, Anna estaba segura de al menos una cosa. Esa criatura se dirigía a la Montaña del Norte.

* * *

**_*Wintergale [_/ˈwɪntəʳgeɪl/_ o "Wintergeil"]: Burdamente traducido, "vendaval invernal" o "vendaval de invierno"._**

* * *

**N/A: _De verdad_ lamento el retraso. No sólo tuve una semana más ocupada de lo que pensé que sería, sino que además han habido ****problemas constantes de apagones ****en todo mi vecindario por el clima tan loco que hay ahora en mi país, y por lo tanto, cada vez que tenía electricidad, tuve que hacer uso de mi computadora para hacer mi tarea. Por otro lado, me tardé aun más en subir este capítulo en español debido a la falta de comentarios que ha recibido, lo cual me desanimó un poco, pero igual sigo fielmente aquí para ustedes. Espero que el tiempo mejore en los próximos días para que ya no vuelva a tener el mismo problema de electricidad de nuevo, y a riesgo de sonar muy exigente, también espero recibir más comentarios.  
**

**¡Finalmente se estrenó CEATD2 en mi país hace casi una semana! La vi el viernes... y lloré. _Mucho._ No estaba muy seguro de cómo adaptar mi historia para que se ajustara a los acontecimientos de la película, pero finalmente logré solucionarlo. Me complace anunciar que este fic estará compuesto de 29 capítulos en total; la "Primera Parte" terminará con el Capítulo 11 (sí, ya casi llegamos), y la "Segunda Parte" comenzará con el Capítulo 12, obviamente. Voy a tratar de actualizar ambas partes con la mayor regularidad posible, pero déjenme decirles de antemano que podría haber una pausa de dos semanas entre la Primera Parte y la Segunda. Lo que sucede es que he descuidado mi crossover de HaloxSGA, y tengo muchas ganas de terminarlo, o al menos de actualizar uno o dos capítulos más, antes de continuar con esta historia.  
**

**En cuanto al nombre del dragón... debo admitir que me siento como una deshonra para mi futura profesión (recuerden, estoy estudiando traducción). El nombre en inglés se me ocurrió hace semanas, pero nunca pude encontrar la forma de traducirlo al español sin que sonara raro. Estoy abierto a sugerencias por si alguien consigue hacer que funcione sin que suene extraño y sin que pierda su fuerza. Recuerden, es un dragón, así que debe tener un nombre fuerte ;).**

**Otra cosa que quería comentar: seguramente varios estarán algo confundidos en cuanto al sexo del dragón. Lo que sucede es que, a mi gusto, "dragona" suena algo extraño, y para mí es más fácil escribir "dragón" considerando que se trata de un "dragón niña" (los que hayan visto "El Obsequio de la Furia Nocturna" recordarán que así es como le dice Brutilda a Patapez refiriéndose a Gordontúa). En todo caso, y para que no quede lugar a duda, sí, Wintergale es un dragón hembra. De hecho, todas las Furias Heladas son hembras, y... ¡UPS! Creo que me estoy adelantando. Ya llegaremos a eso.**

**Ahora, vamos con las respuestas a sus comentarios:  
**

**__****DeAtH tHe RoSe: ****¡Gracias!**_**  
**__**Seren Avro Tsukino:**_****** Muchas gracias, y por supuesto que la continuaré. Chimuelo aparecerá hasta que lleguemos a la Segunda parte, y por el contrario, Elsa combatirá al lado de los dragones de Berk. En cuanto al romance... lo dejaré en un "tal vez" para dejarte con la emoción.  
****__****fan de Hipo x Astrid: ****¡Por supuesto que aparecerá!** Solo que... no será pronto (**********mas o menos **hasta la mitad de la Segunda Parte).  
**__****LaRojas09: ****Subido; perdón por la tardanza, y espero que te guste la historia.**  


**En las condiciones actuales, no puedo prometer nada en cuanto a actualizar pronto, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir y subir un nuevo capi en cuanto pueda. Hasta entonces...**

******¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	9. El Segundo Asalto al Palacio de Hielo

Los rayos del sol del atardecer comenzaron a pintar las nubes con colores pasteles rojos y rosas, convirtiendo el cielo en una escena hermosa que a cualquier maestro de la pintura le encantaría capturar… desde Arendelle, por lo menos. Sin embargo, no ayudaba mucho en disminuir el ambiente amenazante que rodeaba la Montaña del Norte. Las nubes arremolinadas sobre la cima expulsaban una ráfaga suave de copos de nieve, y en el lado de la montaña donde la noche ya estaba cayendo, la negrura reemplazaba la blancura natural de éstas y se mezclaba con los pocos rastros de color rosa.

La última vez que una escena como ésta se había formado, había sido como consecuencia de los poderes de Elsa respondiendo a su angustia después de enterarse del invierno eterno que había desatado.

Elsa caminó hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco… y divisó a un grupo de personas acercándose al Palacio. Un _gran_ grupo de hombres _armados_. Si tenía que adivinar, diría que esos eran los hombres de Sigurd, y muy posiblemente el propio Sigurd los estaría liderando. _¿Alguna vez deja de ser tan molesto?_

A diferencia del pequeño grupo que Hans había traído aquí hace un año, este grupo de soldados era demasiado ruidoso. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la escalera del Palacio cuando Malvavisco despertó por el estruendo de metal chocando con metal de las armaduras y las armas de los soldados. Rugió en un intento de asustar a los soldados para que se fueran, pero eso sólo les animó a cargar contra él.

—¡Malvavisco, detente! —Elsa ordenó desde el balcón. Lo último que necesitaba era que le cortaran la pierna … de nuevo—. Deja pasar a estas personas. Son invitados.

Malvavisco miró brevemente a Elsa quien asintió con la cabeza como confirmación final. Entonces el muñeco de nieve gigante volvió a su posición original, hecho un ovillo al lado de la escalera. El hombre al mando de los soldados envainó su espada y miró hacia el balcón del Palacio. Definitivamente era Sigurd; esas patillas eran inconfundibles.

—¡Capitán Sigurd! Tenía la impresión de que estaba cazando un monstruo. ¿Qué le trae por aquí a la Montaña del Norte, dominio exclusivo de la Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle?

Sigurd hizo una reverencia; si burlonamente o de verdad, Elsa no lo sabía. —Es precisamente mi búsqueda la que me trae aquí, Su Majestad, así como la petición de su pueblo y de su hermana que está terriblemente preocupada por su bienestar. Todos creíamos que estaba muerta, que el monstruo de hielo se la había llevado durante una de sus pequeñas aventuras.

Elsa notó que él no parecía enfadado por eso último. —Me disculparía por salir de la seguridad de mi castillo durante el toque de queda, pero como ya lo hemos establecido, ni usted ni yo rendimos cuentas uno al otro. Sin embargo, y viendo que ya está aquí, le doy la bienvenida a mi Palacio de Hielo. Por favor, no dude en cruzar las puertas, y pónganse cómodos. Me reuniré con usted en breve.

—Le agradecemos su hospitalidad, Su Alteza —respondió Sigurd, inclinándose de nuevo antes de acercarse al Palacio. Elsa volvió a entrar y bajó las escaleras al salón principal, mientras Sigurd y su pequeño ejército entraban en el Palacio de dos en dos.

—Perdónenme si la escalera es menos espaciosa que el puente que conduce al castillo de Arendelle. Al principio, cuando construí este lugar, no estaba planeando tener visitantes —dijo ella.

Sigurd subió por la escalera curva y se acercó a ella. —¿Dónde está? —le preguntó amenazadoramente.

—¿La escalera? Pero si acaba de…

—Usted sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir. ¿Dónde lo esconde?

—Capitán, de verdad no…

—¡Deje de jugar! —exclamó él—. ¡Sé que usted le ayudó a escapar!

Elsa ni se inmutó por el arrebato de Sigurd. —La última vez que me gritó y que casi me _mató_, decidí dejarlo pasar porque, como usted mismo lo ha dicho, las leyes de mi reino me impedían tomar la vida de una persona con mis propias manos —dijo en voz baja y tranquila—. Pero aquí, en esta montaña, _mi_ reino de soledad, esas leyes no se aplican. Entonces, déjeme preguntarle esto, y preste atención porque sólo lo diré una vez. ¿De _verdad_ quiere desafiar a la _Reina de la Nieves_ en su propio dominio?

Sigurd sostuvo su espada en alto, pero Elsa notó el ligero temblor en su mano. —Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere…

Elsa levantó la mano ligeramente, preparándose para defenderse a sí misma si se llegaba a eso. En cambio, Sigurd envainó la espada y se enderezó. —No me importa por qué dejó su castillo y vino aquí. Lo que _sí_ me importa es el monstruo de hielo. Tengo razones para creer que usted lo ayudó a escapar de la cueva en la que estaba escondido, y dado que este es el único lugar en el que estaría además de su castillo, es lógico pensar que lo traería aquí.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada. —Voy a ignorar el hecho de que acaba de acusarme de garantizar la supervivencia de una criatura que plantea una amenaza mortal para mi pueblo y preguntaré qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo usted aquí.

—¿Pues qué más haría? Vine a encontrarlo y matarlo, por supuesto. Así que, si usted fuera tan amable de decirnos donde está…

Elsa se mantuvo impasible. —Como estaba tratando de decirle antes, no sé de lo que usted habla, pero supongo que nada de lo que diga lo convencerá de lo contrario. —Sigurd la miró, sonriendo con aire de superioridad—. Muy bien, si lo desea, no dude en buscar hasta en la última habitación de este Palacio.

La sonrisa de Sigurd casi desapareció por un segundo. Luego se dirigió a sus soldados. —¡Ya oyeron a la Reina! Busquen en todo este lugar, cada habitación, cada pasillo, incluso el techo si es necesario —ordenó. Los hombres comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el Palacio.

—No me tomó mucho esfuerzo construir este lugar, pero estaré sumamente disgustada si tengo que arreglar cualquier daño que sus secuaces le lleguen a hacer —dijo Elsa a Sigurd. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la escalera que conducía al Corazón del Palacio—. Estaré arriba si me necesitan.

Pero Sigurd no tenía la mínima intención de dejarla ir así. —Ustedes dos, vayan con ella— le gritó.

Elsa se volvió para ver a quién enviaría con ella y casi se rio con ganas cuando vio que eran ni más ni menos que los matones del Duque de Weselton. No hacía falta decir que los dos estaban temblando, pero obedecieron. Ella les lanzó una mirada que los habría congelado justo donde se encontraban de ser posible, sólo para asegurarse de que no se les ocurriera nada. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, siguió caminando hacia el balcón. —Estaré aquí afuera. Avísenme cuando su capitán termine —dijo a los dos hombres temblorosos antes de cerrar las puertas del balcón con un movimiento de su muñeca. Se apoyó en la barandilla fría y dejó que la brisa invernal acariciara su piel. Luego levantó la mirada una vez más para contemplar el paisaje.

La última vez que una escena como ésta se había formado, había sido como consecuencia de los poderes de Elsa respondiendo a su angustia después de enterarse del invierno eterno que había desatado. Esta vez, sin embargo, había conjurado conscientemente tal clima con anticipación. Sólo una de las muchas precauciones que había tomado para cuando Sigurd llegara, para tratar de disuadirlo a él ya sus hombres.

Pues esta visita no la había tomado por sorpresa. Por el contrario…

Ya lo estaba esperando.

* * *

**_6 horas antes_**

Elsa se tocó la barbilla mientras estudiaba su última ampliación, o más bien adaptación, al Palacio. —¿Crees poder dormir bien aquí, Wintergale?

El dragón canturreó y sonrió.

—Supongo que _es_ lo más parecido posible a tu vieja guarida, ¿no te parece?

Wintergale se metió dando brincos en su nueva "habitación" en la parte inferior del Palacio, en lo que a Elsa le gustaba llamar "La Torre": la estructura más alta y amplia detrás de aquella que contenía el salón principal y el Corazón del Palacio. Si bien su propósito original no había sido más que darle al Palacio un aspecto aún mayor, después del Gran Deshielo en realidad había construido muchos pisos y habitaciones en su interior, así como una entrada ubicada detrás de la fuente del salón y justo debajo de las dos escaleras curvas para permitir el acceso a la misma.

Esta nueva sección era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que la caverna donde Elsa había encontrado a Wintergale días atrás. Elsa también le había añadido algunos detalles, tales como estalactitas de hielo y muchísima nieve, para que fuera lo más similar posible. La única diferencia era que la entrada de esta guarida no era un túnel rocoso sino una rampa en espiral lo suficientemente amplia como para permitirle a Wintergale caminar libremente a través de ella… y también que este lugar estaba _completamente_ hecho de hielo. Era perfecto para Wintergale… y sin embargo, Elsa sentía como si faltara algo.

—¡Pero claro! —dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Luego añadió una última cosa: una abertura en la pared al fondo de la habitación que llevaría a la parte posterior del Palacio y le permitiría a Wintergale ir y venir a su antojo, volando, por supuesto.

—_Ahora_ sí es perfecta para ti —le dijo a su dragón.

Una brisa suave de mediodía entró por la abertura y llenó la habitación, llevando consigo el sonido del viento que soplaba a través de las montañas cubiertas de nieve… y el eco de una voz que la llamaba por su nombre.

_Elsa … Elsa … Elsa…_

Ella reconoció la voz. —¿Olaf?

_¡Elsa!_

—¡Ése es Olaf, Wintergale! —exclamó y corrió de vuelta al salón principal. Abrió rápidamente la puerta para descubrir que, en efecto, Olaf y Sven habían llegado al castillo y que él ya estaba hablando con Malvavisco. Sin embargo, ella no alcanzó a entender lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba hablando más rápido de lo que ella creía posible, y también se veía un poco preocupado, algo muy inusual en él.

—¡Elsa! —dijo él cuando levantó la vista hacia la entrada. Luego subió las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras que Sven y Malvavisco se quedaron abajo, del otro lado del abismo—. ¡Elsa, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Sigurd viene por Wintergale!

—¿Qué? —Una vez más, Elsa tuvo problemas para entender al muñeco de nieve al principio, pero luego las palabras lentamente cobraron sentido—. ¿Sigurd?

—Sí. Ha encarcelado a los guardias reales y a los sirvientes en las mazmorras y tiene a Anna y a Kristoff bajo guardia en el castillo. ¡Elsa, él sabe que estás aquí! Tú y Wintergale necesitan irse! —La información provenía de su boca tan rápido que Elsa ni siquiera podía procesar todo de una vez, pero la parte sobre Anna inmediatamente captó su atención.

—Está bien, cálmate, Olaf. Una cosa a la vez —dijo Elsa—. En primer lugar, ¿dónde están Anna y Kristoff?

—Sigurd los encerró en tu habitación en el castillo. ¡Elsa, el tipo está loco! Cree que ayudaste al monstruo a escapar. Hizo que golpearan a Kristoff y casi torturó a Anna para hacerla confesar! Bueno, no realmente, pero vi que tenía un cuchillo en la mano y entonces él… ¿Elsa?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Sus rodillas casi se habían doblado al enterarse de Anna. Una cosa era que Sigurd casi hubiera matado a Elsa, pero que él hubiera tratado de hacer lo mismo con Anna… ¿Había fallado en protegerla al involucrarla en todo esto?

A su alrededor comenzó a caer nieve. Tenía que mantener la calma… por Anna. —Por favor, dime que está bien.

—Sí, está bien, y también Kristoff. No son más que prisioneros de Sigurd por ahora. De él es de quien debes estar preocupada.

_Ése es el mayor eufemismo que he oído jamás._ —¿Cómo podría saber de mi Palacio, de todos modos?

—No estoy seguro, pero no estaba faroleando cuando dijo que lo sabía. Dejó a la mitad de sus soldados en Arendelle y salió con el resto. Sven y yo hemos pasado todo el día tratando de evitarlos de camino hacia acá, y puedo decirte que está en la ruta correcta. Tenía la esperanza de llegar antes, ¡pero el tipo y sus soldados se mueven muy rápido! Temí que no conseguiría llegar contigo a tiempo.

—Está bien, Olaf. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora relájate mientras pienso en algo.

Elsa ni siquiera quería preguntar cuánto tiempo tenía antes de la llegada de Sigurd. Lo último que necesitaba era estresarse más. Al igual que sus poderes, el Corazón del Palacio ya estaba reaccionando a sus emociones. Incluso desde aquí abajo, podía ver el reflejo de la luz roja en el hielo. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas fuertes detrás de ella que sabía pertenecían a Wintergale. El dragón se acercó a su lado y gruñó suavemente, con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—No te preocupes, chica, —le dijo Elsa, levantando una mano y poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Wintergale—. Él no te hará daño. Lo prometo.

¿Pero podría mantener esa promesa cuando la vida de su hermana estaba en la balanza?

Estaba claro que su plan original había salido mal. Con Sigurd ya en camino, no había ninguna razón para mantener más la farsa. Ella tendría que huir muy, muy lejos con Wintergale, lo cual podría resultar ser una sentencia de muerte para Anna, o quedarse y luchar y esperar que ella sería capaz de derrotar a no menos de un centenar de hombres armados _sin_ matar a ninguno de ellos. Después de su experiencia con los guardaespaldas del Duque el año pasado en el que casi se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo y una asesina, había jurado no volver a tratar de usar sus poderes para quitarle la vida a otra persona, ni siquiera la de Sigurd… ni siquiera cuando eso podría salvar…

_Espera._

Tal vez ella todavía _podía_ mantener la farsa. Después de todo, ¿cuánto podría saber Sigurd realmente? Él estaba al tanto de su escondite privado en las montañas, ¿y qué? Tal vez todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era demostrar que ella había ayudado a Wintergale a escapar. Todavía podría necesitar _pruebas_.

Bueno, no las conseguiría.

Antes de que Sigurd y su ejército llegaran, podía asegurarse de que Wintergale permaneciera oculta en su nueva guarida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar la rampa y oscurecer el hielo para que nadie fuera capaz de ver lo que había debajo. No, eso era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y si Wintergale no podía evitar hacer algo de ruido? No, lo que realmente necesitaba era llevársela, tal como lo había dicho Olaf, _y_ volver al Palacio tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero, ¿cómo? Aparte de en la espalda de Wintergale, la única manera de regresar pronto aquí era montar en la espalda de Sven. No quería imaginarse cómo le afectaría a Kristoff si Sigurd le hiciera algo a su querido amigo por puro despecho.

_Sven._ Miró al reno que estaba sentado al lado de Malvavisco. ¿Y si ella no tuviera que abandonar el Palacio en absoluto? ¿Y si…?

Elsa bajó por la escalera y se acercó al reno. —Hey, ¿Sven? ¿Será posible que puedas llegar al lago donde Kristoff recolecta hielo por tu cuenta?

El reno se limitó a mirar a Elsa; su rostro no mostraba emoción.

—Vamos, Sven. Sé que eres muy inteligente para ser un reno. ¿Puedes ir allí?

Sven levantó una ceja.

—¿Uh, Elsa? —dijo Olaf, haciéndole señas a Elsa para que se acercara. Ella se inclinó de manera que su cara estuviera a la altura de Olaf—. Creo que quiere algo a cambio —le susurró al oído.

—¿Algo a cambio? —repitió Elsa, también en voz baja.

Olaf hizo bizcos, mirando al suelo. Elsa frunció el ceño, a lo cual Olaf sólo hizo bizcos con más fuerza. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Olaf no estaba mirando al suelo, sino a su propia nariz… su nariz de _zanahoria_.

—Oh, eso —Elsa pensó en voz alta mientras miraba de nuevo a Sven. _Muy inteligente, de hecho._ Él estaba pidiendo algo a cambio de la información que ella necesitaba. Y por supuesto que Elsa sabía de su amor por las zanahorias.

—Está bien —le dijo al reno—. Lo siento, Sven. No tengo ninguna zanahoria aquí, pero si me ayudas, te prometo darte toda una caja de zanahorias cuando volvamos a Arendelle.

Sven levantó la ceja aún más.

—Está bien, que sean tres cajas.

Esta vez, el reno sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; Elsa esperaba que fuera en respuesta a su pregunta original.

—Bien. ¿Tú y Kristoff tienen algún tipo de refugio o una cueva donde puedan resguardarse en caso de quedar atrapados en una tormenta o algo así?

Una vez más, el reno no hizo gesto ni ruido alguno.

—Habrá cinco cajas de deliciosas zanahorias esperando en casa para ti.

El reno asintió.

—Perfecto. Si puedes llevar a Olaf y a Wintergale allí, duplicaré la cantidad de cajas — le dijo Elsa, esta vez presentando su oferta con antelación. Sven movió la cola y sacó la lengua.

_Un problema menos; ya es ventaja._

—Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, Elsa? —preguntó Olaf—. ¿No vendrás?

—No, Olaf. Necesito quedarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Para despistar a Sigurd. Cuando él llegue, yo lo recibiré como si nada más estuviera pasando aquí. Aparte de mí, él encontrará un palacio vacío y ninguna evidencia de que Wintergale hubiera estado aquí alguna vez. No tendrá otra opción más que irse y continuar su búsqueda en otro lugar.

—¿Está segura?

Ella levantó la vista, mirando a la distancia, y suspiró. —Al menos tengo que intentarlo.

* * *

Elsa respiró hondo. Se las había arreglado para mantener la calma durante su contienda verbal con Sigurd, pero le había costado mucho. Hasta el momento, enfocarse en el aquí y ahora había ayudado, y sabía que tenía que seguir haciéndolo en lugar de preocuparse por Anna, pues ésa era la mejor manera de garantizar la seguridad de su hermana.

Estaba segura de que los matones del Duque habían sido los que contaron a Sigurd acerca de este lugar, ya que Anna no le habría dicho en un millón de años. Ahora Elsa lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Anna era mucho más fuerte y más valiente de lo que pensaba. Tenía que ser cierto, si Sigurd había tomado medidas tan desesperadas como golpear a Kristoff y amenazar con matar a Anna e incluso encerrarlos a ambos. Si Olaf decía que ella estaba bien, sin duda lo estaba. Sin embargo, Elsa necesitaba asegurarse de que Sigurd se fuera para siempre esta vez. Él no volvería a molestar a la gente de Arendelle nunca más.

La puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe. —¿A dónde lo llevó? —exigió Sigurd.

Elsa apretó más la barandilla por un segundo. Pensó en su hermana y cómo su vida dependía de ella. Respirando profundamente otra vez, y sin darse vuelta, ella respondió: —Algo me dice que no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Por supuesto que no lo hice. Este lugar está vacío, lo cual me lleva a preguntar: ¿a dónde lo llevó? —insistió Sigurd.

Esta vez Elsa se dio la vuelta. —Usted continúa alegando que estoy ayudando a este monstruo que busca, pero, ¿qué pruebas tiene usted de esto?

El rostro de Sigurd enrojeció. —No tengo ninguna prueba, ni la necesito. Sé que usted lo hizo.

—Y sin embargo, como usted mismo ha dicho, este lugar está vacío. No hay ningún monstruo aquí, y si usted sigue aquí sólo para quejarse de ello, entonces le pediré que se vaya inmediatamente. No tengo tiempo para peleas.

Sigurd trató de recuperar la compostura. —No tendría ningún problema con buscar por todos lados en este reino, pero…

—No creo que lo esté entendiendo, _Capitán_ —Elsa lo interrumpió—.Quiero que se vaya de esta montaña, y quiero que se vaya de Arendelle. _Ahora._

Sigurd parecía incapaz de responder por un momento… pero luego sonrió. —No, Su Majestad. Creo que es usted quien no entiende. No tengo el tiempo ni la voluntad para gastar energía buscando al monstruo a lo largo de todo su reino. Ahora, dígame dónde lo esconde, y tomaré lo que es mío por derecho y me iré.

Elsa fulminó con la mirada a Sigurd y no dijo nada.

—Estoy impresionado, Su Alteza —dijo Sigurd, sorprendentemente sin el más mínimo indicio de sarcasmo en su voz—. He conocido a reyes con menos fuerza de voluntad y carácter que usted en mis viajes. Podría pasar aquí el resto de mi vida tratando de obtener la información que necesito de usted, y aun así no diría una palabra. —Abrió una pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella—. Por lo tanto, tal vez lo que necesita es un pequeño incentivo.

Para el horror de Elsa, sacó de la bolsa las dos coletas de Anna, sosteniéndolas justo en frente de ella.

—Es obvio que reconoce a quien pertenecen éstas —dijo Sigurd, sonriendo aún más—. Su hermana está viva y a salvo, por ahora. Dígame dónde esconde al monstruo, y la dejaré ir.

La conmoción momentánea de Elsa se convirtió rápidamente en rabia. El Corazón del Palacio empezó a brillar de color ámbar. —Acaba de cruzar una línea, Sigurd. Yo simplemente estaba tratando de asustarlo antes, pero ahora créame cuando le digo que no tengo ningún problema con matarlo en este momento.

—Oh, podría hacer eso. De hecho, podría matarme a mí y a todos mis hombres si quisiera. Pero si no regreso a Arendelle dentro de un día, o si alguno de mis hombres logra escapar vivo de esta montaña y volver al castillo para informar de mi muerte, su hermana morirá.

Elsa apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus brazos temblaban. Había jurado no matar a nadie con sus poderes, pero para proteger a sus seres queridos, estaba más que dispuesta a romper ese juramento. Y sin embargo, este hombre acababa de ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

Ella ya no estaba en control de la situación.

Las nubes arriba de la montaña se tornaron más gruesas y más oscuras, y el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza alrededor de todo el Palacio, convirtiéndose lentamente en una tormenta de nieve de gran escala. El Corazón del Palacio brilló aún más.

—Esta demostración de poder no me disuadirá. Conoce mis condiciones. ¿Está realmente dispuesta a renunciar a la vida de su hermana para proteger a una bestia?

Elsa no respondió.

—Entonces creo que su hermana tenía razón después de todo —concluyó Sigurd—. Que así sea. —Se dio la vuelta para irse, gritando órdenes a sus hombres al caminar.

Pero Elsa no iba a dejar que este hombre tuviera la última palabra. Olvidándose del amor y enfocando toda su ira y odio, pisó el suelo helado con fuerza.

Al instante, Sigurd y la mayoría de sus hombres quedaron atrapados en hielo que se alzaba desde el suelo en forma de carámbanos alrededor de cada soldado, inmovilizando eficazmente a todos ellos. Los que no habían quedado atrapados se pusieron a cubierto, desenvainando espadas y cargando ballestas, excepto por los matones del Duque, que optaron por permanecer ocultos y no hacer nada.

—¡Usted no pondrá un dedo sobre mi hermana! —exclamó, entrando en la habitación. Alcanzó a ver a uno de los soldados levantando su ballesta, y antes de que pudiera apuntarle, ella disparó una ráfaga de magia de hielo sobre el arma y la envió volando lejos de sus manos. Otro trató de atacarla por la espalda, pero ella se dio la vuelta y cubrió la espada del hombre con tanto hielo que no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, y luego envió una ráfaga de viento para tirarlo al suelo.

Nadie más se atrevió a intentar otro movimiento contra ella.

Al ver que algunos de los soldados ya habían huido al piso inferior, ella se apresuró a regresar al balcón y gritó: —¡Malvavisco, detenlos!

Sin dudarlo, el altísimo hombre de nieve se levantó y se movió para bloquear la ruta de escape de los soldados. Ella vio cómo una lluvia de flechas y lanzas lo golpearon, lo cual solo sirvió para hacerlo enojar. El hombre de nieve rugió furiosamente, y en todo su cuerpo aparecieron púas de hielo, pero se quedó justo donde estaba, sabiendo que la escalera sería demasiado grande para que pudiera moverse libremente y que caería inevitablemente. Por lo tanto, ni él ni los soldados se movieron.

Elsa estaba empezando a caminar hacia atrás cuando oyó el sonido de hielo rompiéndose, pero antes de que pudiera dar vuelta, un par de boleadoras atraparon sus brazos piernas, haciéndola caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Trató de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero era inútil. Entonces sintió una bota en el hombro que obligó a su cuerpo a caer sobre su espalda.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que usted tiene _mucho_ espíritu, —dijo Sigurd. A su lado había un hombre con un martillo en la mano y más boleadoras colgando de su cinturón; posiblemente era el que había liberado a Sigurd del hielo—. Supongo que no me deja otra opción más que deshacerme de usted. —Desenvainó su espada y sostuvo la punta en la garganta de Elsa.

Pero en vez de dar el golpe de gracia, se arrodilló a su lado y le habló al oído. —Sólo para que lo sepa, una vez que regrese a su castillo, me divertiré mucho con su hermana antes de matarla también. Pobre princesa Anna, tan joven y llena de vida…

Elsa se retorció de un lado al otro después de escuchar esto. Trató de congelar las cuerdas, pero ni siquiera podía alcanzarlas con la punta de sus dedos. Sigurd se levantó y alzó su espada de nuevo, esta vez dispuesto a apuñalarla con ella.

Otro rugido atravesó el cielo… pero no era de Malvavisco. Elsa se quedó sin aliento.

Antes de que Sigurd pudiera reaccionar, Wintergale había volado dentro de la habitación a través de la puerta abierta del balcón y lo tiró lejos. El dragón golpeó al otro soldado con la cola antes de pararse entre un Sigurd caído y Elsa.

—¡Wintergale, detente! —gritó Elsa—. ¡Sal de aquí!

Pero el dragón no se iría de su lado. Mientras Sigurd trataba de volver a ponerse en pie, Wintergale se paró sobre sus patas traseras y extendió sus alas, rugiendo de nuevo poderosamente.

—¡Wintergale, olvídate de él! ¡Sólo vete!

Sigurd sonrió. —Finalmente —dijo.

Wintergale disparó una ráfaga de hielo contra él, pero él esquivó el tiro y se apresuró a tomar un par de boleadoras del cinturón del otro soldado. Con dos movimientos rápidos, lanzó unas primero hacia las patas delanteras de Wintergale y luego las otras hacia sus patas traseras. El dragón cayó tan rápido como lo había hecho Elsa.

—Oh, jo, jo, por una vez, me alegro de que lo ayudara a escapar —dijo Sigurd, alzándose triunfante y recogiendo su espada del suelo—. Parece que esta bestia se ha encariñado con usted. Qué error. —Se acercó a la escalera curva que conducía abajo y gritó: —¡Nuestra cruzada ha terminado! ¡Vengan y miren al monstruo de hielo por lo que realmente es!

La mayoría de los soldados regresaron a la habitación con cautela hasta que vieron a Wintergale derrotada y caída. Entonces empezaron a gritar de alegría y a llamar al resto de los hombres a venir mientras Sigurd se paraba frente a Wintergale que, a pesar de estar en el suelo, se las arregló para disparar otra ráfaga de hielo. Sigurd simplemente la esquivó de nuevo y se movió a su lado.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Elsa.

—¿Ella? —preguntó Sigurd. Luego, dándose cuenta de la silla de montar, pareció entender—. Oh, también se ha encariñado con ella. Es su mascota ahora —se burló de ella—. Entonces creo que su muerte será más dolorosa para usted que la suya propia.

Luego se volvió hacia el dragón. —No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para atraparte. Pero al fin, todo termina aquí y ahora.

Levantó su espada. Wintergale siseaba y gruñía y se retorcía, pero era incapaz de romper las cuerdas que la ataban. Miró a Elsa.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, llorando.

Entonces, el techo empezó a brillar. Sin embargo, no era a causa de las emociones de Elsa. Algo más estaba haciéndolo brillar… algo…

Sigurd también se distrajo a cause de esto. Elsa también podía oír el crujido de… ¿fuego?

El brillo se detuvo tan pronto como había comenzado. Y entonces, una enorme criatura se estrelló contra el techo, esquivando la lámpara de araña sólo por unos pocos centímetros. Aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, apenas capaz de caber en la habitación, y rugió.

Elsa no podía creer lo que veía. _¡¿Otro dragón?!_

Pero éste era muy diferente de Wintergale. Éste era dos o tres veces más grande y tenía una complexión más musculosa y robusta. Su cara como de lechuza tenía dos espinas largas en lugar de cejas que se bifurcaban desde su nariz y hacia los lados, así como espinas puntiagudas con forma de tentáculos detrás de éstos. No tenía patas delanteras, pero sus patas traseras eran grandes y fuertes, y tenía… ¿cuatro alas?

Y como si la sorpresa no fuera lo suficientemente grande, una figura enmascarada saltó de su espalda… una figura de apariencia humana. Llevaba una armadura de cuero de aspecto sencillo cubierta de pintura azul en la parte derecha, grandes brazaletes con garras por encima de sus manos, botas con púas a los lados, y una capa roja desgarrada. Su máscara de cuero también estaba cubierta de pintura azul y tenía cuernos y colmillos que sobresalían de todos lados. Tenía un báculo con grandes ganchos en cada extremo en su mano derecha y un escudo también hecho de cuero en su izquierda.

Sigurd parecía demasiado asustado como para decir nada por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —¡Atrápenlos! —ordenó.

Sus soldados alzaron sus espadas y ballestas, pero el misterioso guerrero se movía rápidamente, haciendo girar su bastón en la mano y asestando un golpe tras otro. Esquivó algunas flechas y bloqueó el resto con su escudo antes de noquear a los hombres que habían sido lo suficientemente audaces, o tontos, para descargar sus armas sobre él. Luego miró a Sigurd que levantó su espada y arremetió contra él. Hizo girar la espada, tratando de golpear al guerrero, pero éste último lo dominó rápidamente. Con dos movimientos rápidos, el hombre enmascarado desarmó a Sigurd y lo dejó inconsciente.

Otros soldados llegaron corriendo en ayuda de su líder, pero el dragón de cuatro alas los disuadió al exhalar un intenso torbellino de fuego hacia la entrada de la habitación, derritiendo algo de hielo en el proceso.

El hombre enmascarado, por su parte, se apresuró a utilizar su báculo para cortar las ataduras de Wintergale. Hizo lo mismo con las de Elsa antes de regresar al lado de su dragón. Éste bajó la cabeza y le permitió subir sobre la parte superior de su cuello, y luego utilizó su fuego para hacer otro agujero en la pared, lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera volar a través de él. Elsa esperaba plenamente que ambos se fueran, pero ambos simplemente se quedaron allí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Elsa.

El hombre no dijo una palabra ni hizo ningún gesto, pero su falta de comunicación en realidad lo decía todo.

Estaba esperando a que lo siguiera.

Elsa no dudó en subirse a la silla de Wintergale, y sólo entonces este hombre enmascarado y su dragón volaron fuera de la habitación. Ella le habría seguido muy de cerca si no se hubiera acordado de algo.

—¡Espera! —gritó—. ¡Tenemos que ir por Malvavisco!

Al hombre no parecía importarle.

—¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

El hombre siguió volando. Elsa no vio otra opción más que regresar por su querido guardaespaldas, y así lo hizo. Los hombres de Sigurd todavía se mantenían a una buena distancia de él.

—¡Malvavisco, corre! —le dijo al muñeco de nieve que inmediatamente obedeció y bajó de un salto hacia el bosque de abajo. Elsa estaba a punto de guiarlo lejos cuando de repente un par de patas grandes lo agarraron por los brazos.

Era el dragón del guerrero enmascarado.

Elsa lo miró con gratitud. —Gracias —susurró.

El hombre no respondió. Él y su dragón se dieron la vuelta y volaron más al centro de la cordillera, con Elsa siguiéndoles de cerca, hacia un destino desconocido para ella.

* * *

**N/A: Y aquí es donde la historia comienza a convertirse en un verdadero crossover de CEATD/Frozen. ¿No están emocionados?**

**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Había comenzado a hacer la traducción para este capítulo desde hace más de una semana, pero me vi en la necesidad de pasar por escrito el capítulo 10 (en inglés) antes de que se me olvidaran todas mis ideas y de cómo quería estructurarlas, ya que se trata de un capítulo complejo y lleno de historia y trasfondo. Desafortunadamente, y debido tanto a la increíblemente fuerte demanda que estoy recibiendo de parde de mis lectores angloparlantes por nuevos capítulos como al hecho de que ya estoy atrasado de cualquier forma, lamento anunciar que continuaremos con un atraso de dos capítulos en la versión en español. Me encantaría subir el capítulo 10 en español lo antes posible, pero se trata del capítulo más largo hasta ahora y me va a tomar algunos días terminar de traducirlo. Pero no se angustien; recuerden que la Primera Parte termina con el capítulo 11 y después hay una pausa en la que quiero actualizar mi otro fic. Aprovecharé ese tiempo para traducir y subir los capítulos 10 y 11 en español antes de continuar con la Segunda Parte, esta vez de nuevo a la par. _Y_ prometo esforzarme para no atrasarme tanto la próxima vez.**

**En caso de que todavía se lo estén preguntando, la que apareció en el capítulo era Valka. Hice mención de su personaje como si fuera hombre porque el capítulo está escrito desde una perspectiva externa (la de Elsa), y para ser honesto, la primera impresión de Valka cuando vestida con su "traje de dragón" no es exactamente la de una mujer.**

**¡Gracias**** a todos**** por sus comentarios! Por fin comenzamos a recibir unos cuántos más a comparación de los primeros ocho capítulos. Ahora, a responder:  
**

**_AliceRomanovaHolmes: _¡Gracias! Espero que éste te haya gustado también._  
DeAtH tHe RoSe: _Es bueno saber que no es un caso aislado, al menos. ¡Gracias por tus palabras de aliento! En serio me levantan el ánimo._  
__Seren Avro Tsukino:_ Ya llegaremos con Hipo a su debido tiempo, descuida.**  
******_LaRojas09:_**  
_fan de HipoxAstrid:_ ¡Jajajaja! Gracias por avisar. Sigo algo indeciso respecto al pairing de Hipo... el tiempo y el progreso de la historia lo determinarán, supongo.  
_el liberador:_ Gracias, y esperemos a ver qué sucede en la parte romántica.  
_**Altair snape black:**_** Jejeje, gracias. Es bueno saber que hay quienes aprecian el esfuerzo extra. Y de nuevo, perdon por la demora. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.  
********_ abril . contreras .37:_ No creo que sea muy cómodo para Elsa, pero siendo sus primeras veces montando a Wintergale, dudo que le haya prestado tanta atención a ese detalle. Habrá que ver en el futuro si lo hace. ¡Gracias por comentar!** (Perdón por los espacios en tu nombre; no sé por qué la página no me deja guardarlo completo.)  


**Como ya dije, el siguiente capítulo es largo y más complejo, ya que trata acerca del origen e historia de los Furias (según lo que creo yo). Les recuerdo: ¡sólo dos capítulos**** más**** para terminar la Primera Parte!**

******¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	10. La Jinete de Dragones

El vuelo desde el Palacio de Hielo hasta el destino previsto del hombre enmascarado fue muy corto. No habían estado en el aire ni cinco minutos, cuando él y su dragón comenzaron a descender hacia un lago congelado cubierto de niebla en medio de las montañas sobre el cual la luna apenas estaba empezando a brillar. Elsa lo siguió, preguntándose por qué no habían huido más lejos en la cordillera.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos metros del suelo, el dragón del hombre enmascarado soltó a Malvavisco que apenas se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio mientras su impulso lo llevó hacia adelante un par de metros más. Ambos dragones aterrizaron en el hielo con cuidado para evitar romperlo. Elsa saltó de la espalda de Wintergale, tratando de echar un vistazo a los alrededores. No podía ver nada a través de la niebla, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando distinguió una sombra que se acercaba a ella y a Wintergale. Levantó las manos, preparándose para defenderse a sí misma si era necesario.

—¡Elsa! ¡Wintergale! ¡Están bien!

Temporalmente estupefacta por el sonido de la voz familiar, ella casi saltó cuando sintió un par de brazos de rama envolviendo una de sus piernas. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que éste era el lugar donde Olaf y Sven habían traído primero a Wintergale… y que el que estaba abrazando su pierna era Olaf.

—Sí, lo estamos —Elsa finalmente respondió, arrodillándose para devolver el abrazo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Wintergale apareció en el Palacio?

—No lo sé —dijo el pequeño muñeco de nieve—. Comenzó a inquietarse cuando la tormenta encima de la Montaña del Norte se hizo más fuerte. Se fue antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Elsa suspiró. Wintergale debió presentir que ella estaba en peligro. Debió saber que el dragón no la dejaría sola, no importando lo mucho que hubiera logrado convencerla de ir con Olaf y Sven en primer lugar. —No te preocupes, Olaf. No fue tu culpa. Yo solo tenía curiosidad.

Malvavisco se acercó más al lado de Elsa; sus púas de hielo todavía sobresalían de su cuerpo. Olaf lo miró y sonrió, soltando la pierna de Elsa y corriendo a abrazar a Malvavisco.

—¡Hermano! ¡Tú también estás bien! —exclamó.

—¿Pequeño hermano Olaf está bien? —preguntó Malvavisco.

—Sí, Sven y yo lo estamos. —Entonces Olaf pareció comprender algo. Miró a Elsa—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu Palacio?

Elsa miró de vuelta hacia la Montaña del Norte. El Palacio no estaba destruido del todo, pero el daño sin duda sería extenso… y Sigurd probablemente lo quemaría por completo de ser posible una vez que se despertara. —Eso no importa ahora, Olaf. Todos estamos vivos, y eso es algo para estar agradecido. —Se dio cuenta de que las púas de Malvavisco comenzaban a desvanecerse, y que su corona ya no estaba.

—Malvavisco, ¿dónde está tu corona? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Cayó cuando estábamos volando?

—Chicos malos con flechas —dijo él mientras negaba con la cabeza, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza en su voz. Elsa supuso que uno de los soldados de Sigurd le había quitado la corona de su cabeza con un disparo.

—Oh, no te preocupes —le dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre su pierna para calmarlo—. Iré a traértela de vuelta más tarde.

—¡Hey, conociste nuevos amigos! —dijo Olaf, mirando más allá de Elsa. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que el guerrero y su dragón se acercaban al pequeño grupo—. ¡Hola, soy Olaf, y adoro los…! —comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pero Elsa lo interrumpió agarrando su mano antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Ella negó con la cabeza un poco y tiró de él para ponerlo detrás de ella.

—Por favor —le dijo al guerrero— no pienses que soy una ingrata, porque realmente aprecio lo que hiciste por nosotros allá… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿Y quién eres tú?

El hombre no dijo nada. Sólo levantó su báculo y señaló con un extremo a su dragón y luego a Elsa. Al instante, el dragón abrió su boca.

—¿Espera, ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Elsa. No hubo respuesta, pero se hizo evidente que el dragón estaba a punto de desatar el infierno sobre ella y sus compañeros—. ¡No, espera! —exclamó, levantando las manos como tratando de decirle que se detuviera.

Pero el dragón no se detuvo. Expulsó un vórtice de fuego contra ella. Instintivamente, ella lanzó una corriente de magia de hielo tan fuerte como era posible para tratar de contrarrestar el ataque. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Pues tan pronto como había empezado, se detuvo.

Cegada temporalmente por el destello e incapaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz a causa del vapor causado por el choque de hielo y fuego, todo lo que pudo oír fueron dos rugidos distintivos a su izquierda y a su derecha, pertenecientes a Malvavisco y Wintergale respectivamente, y otro rugido frente a ella. Entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento contra su cara, que rápidamente despejó el aire y reveló que su fuente era el dragón de cuatro alas que las estaba batiendo poderosamente. A su lado, el hombre se mantenía en pie, inmóvil; ya no le estaba ordenando que atacara.

Elsa hizo un gesto hacia Malvavisco y Wintergale para que retrocedieran y permanecieran detrás de ella. —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —le gritó al hombre.

—Lamento eso, pero necesitaba ver de cerca —el guerrero habló con una voz distintivamente femenina. La mandíbula de Elsa se dejó caer. No sólo este chico misterioso se había decidido finalmente a hablar con ella; ahora también resultaba que el tipo era realmente una _chica_.

—¿Ver qué cosa? —fue todo lo que Elsa pudo preguntar, todavía conmocionada.

—Si realmente tenías control sobre los elementos —la guerrera respondió estoicamente. Elsa frunció el ceño—. Lo vi antes cuando volabas sobre la espalda de la Furia Helada, pero no podía creer lo que veía. Te he estado observando durante algunos días ya, de hecho. No sé quién eres, pero debo decir que estoy impresionada por tu dominio sobre un don tan increíble.

—¿Observándome? —dijo Elsa.

—Para determinar si tenías lo que se necesitaba para cuidar de esta Furia Helada —respondió la mujer, señalando hacia Wintergale.

—¿Furia Helada? —repitió Elsa—. ¿Así es como la llamas?

—Así es como se llaman todos los dragones de su especie.

Elsa estaba más confundida con cada momento que pasaba. —¿Su especie? ¿Quieres decir que hay otras especies de dragones por ahí? ¿Cómo pueden seguir con vida? ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha visto un dragón en tantos siglos?

La guerrera sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Supongo que no debería esperar menos de alguien como tú.

Elsa frunció el ceño aún más, un poco ofendida por esas palabras. —¿Alguien como yo?

—Alguien de un mundo que ya no cree en dragones, un mundo que los ha degradado a simples mitos y leyendas. —Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero la guerrera levantó la mano derecha, todavía sosteniendo su báculo sólo con el pulgar, y habló primero—. Me imagino que tendrás cien preguntas más, así que si me dejas que te enseñe un poco de historia, creo que podré contestarlas todas, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, espero.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, ¿pero quieres enseñarme un poco de historia?

—Mi nombre no es importante. Lo que tengo que decir sí lo es.

Elsa estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y se notaba. Por todo el lugar ya comenzaba a caer nieve. —No, tengo que volver a Arendelle. Sigurd tiene a mi hermana y a su novio, y si no regreso antes que él…

—Aún tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que ese hombre y su ejército de pacotilla regresen a tu ciudad. Después de todo, tenemos algo que ellos no tienen —dijo la mujer, dándole palmaditas a su dragón.

Elsa no estaba segura de qué pensar. Primero, esta mujer apareció de la nada y la salvó; luego, trató de cocinarla; ¿y ahora quería que ella simplemente se sentara y escuchara una historia? Para bien o para mal, sin embargo, ella estaba en lo cierto; los dragones podían llevarlos a todos más rápido. Además, Elsa necesitaba algo para calmarse, y aunque no quería admitirlo, _sí_ quería saber sobre el destino y aparente supervivencia de los dragones. Tal vez escuchar a esta persona misteriosa le permitiría enfocarse en algo más que Sigurd.

Finalmente se sentó. Olaf y Malvavisco hicieron lo mismo, pero Wintergale ni siquiera descansó sobre sus patas traseras, aunque al menos parecía un poco más relajada que cuando el dragón de cuatro alas los atacó.

—Hace cientos de años atrás —comenzó la mujer— los dragones solían deambular libremente por toda la tierra. Los humanos les temían, pero también les respetaban, y algunos incluso los veneraban y los adoraban. Pero un día, ese miedo se hizo tan grande que llevó a los seres humanos a cazar y matar a los dragones. Eventualmente, todos los dragones desaparecieron de tu mundo… todos ellos.

—Perdón por la interrupción —dijo Elsa —pero, ¿por qué sigues diciendo "tu mundo"? ¿Qué, eres de otro mundo o algo así?

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió la mujer—. Yo vengo del mundo de los dragones, o mejor dicho, de la parte de este mundo a la que todos los dragones se vieron obligados a huir. Afortunadamente, los seres humanos en esta era han optado por explorar y ampliar sus fronteras hacia el este y hacia el oeste en lugar de hacia el norte.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

La mujer asintió. —A pesar de la continua guerra entre dragones y vikingos, los dragones han logrado prosperar en la parte más al norte de la Tierra.

—¿Vikingos? —Pero eso no podía ser. La Era Vikinga había terminado hacía 700 años.

La mujer rio. —Te sorprenderías de lo mucho de la cultura vikinga que ha sobrevivido al paso del tiempo. Muchas tribus vikingas han permanecido aisladas del resto del mundo, viviendo en las regiones insulares y costeras muy al Norte, incluyendo a la que yo alguna vez pertenecí.

Elsa estaba desconcertada. —Así que… ¿tú eres una vikinga?

—Ya no más —dijo la mujer solemnemente después de una breve pausa, bajando la cabeza. Había un rastro de pesar y añoranza en su voz. Si tan solo Elsa pudiera ver su expresión detrás de esa máscara…

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Elsa.

La mujer suspiró. —Algunos de nosotros nacimos diferentes. —Cuando Elsa frunció el ceño una vez más en esta declaración, continuó—. La isla donde yo vivía siempre ha sido un lugar de "mata o muere", pero yo siempre pensé que la paz era posible. Era una opinión muy poco popular. Entonces, una noche, durante una incursión, un dragón entró a nuestra casa y encontró a mi hijo recién nacido en la cuna. A pesar de mis creencias, nunca habría cambiado la vida de mi hijo por la de un dragón, por lo que corrí para protegerlo. Pero lo que vi cuando llegué a la casa fue prueba de todo lo que creía. —Ella puso una mano en el cuello de su dragón—. Él estaba mirando a mi hijo con curiosidad, casi como si fuera el suyo propio. Luego me miró a mí, la madre del niño, y vi en sus ojos que no era una bestia salvaje, sino una criatura tierna e inteligente con un alma que reflejaba la mía.

Elsa estaba absolutamente asombrada por el relato de esta mujer vikinga. En cierto modo, se identificaba con ella. Había sentido y pensado lo mismo cuando encontró a Wintergale.

—Mi marido era el jefe de la aldea. Él me amaba, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi opinión. Así que, cuando _él_ llegó a la casa, no dudó en luchar contra el dragón con tal de protegernos. Por supuesto, el dragón se vio obligado a defenderse. Él fue a salvar a primero nuestro hijo, probablemente con la esperanza de que yo sería capaz de defenderme del dragón hasta que él pudiera acabarlo. Pero no pude ni siquiera levantar la espada. ¿Cómo podría quitarle la vida? Cuando el dragón volvió a mirarme, pareció leer mis pensamientos… mi alma. Por ello, en lugar de matarme, me raptó de la casa. Todo lo que pude oír mientras el dragón me llevaba volando lejos fue la voz desesperada de mi marido gritando mi nombre. Nunca volví a verlo, ni a mi hijo, pero sé en mi corazón que aún están sanos y salvos.

—Lo siento —dijo Elsa.

—No lo hagas —contestó la mujer, recuperando su voz firme y segura—. Como dije, ya no soy una vikinga. Soy más como un dragón, y siempre lo he sido. Siempre fueron mi pasión, y esa pasión sólo creció después de que me llevaron. Tengo que admitir que tenía miedo al principio, pero después de un día o dos de viaje, se hizo evidente que este dragón no quería matarme. De vez en cuando durante el vuelo, volteaba a verme con ojos tranquilos, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, aún más lejos al norte. Era un nido de dragones, una cueva enorme y magnífica cubierta de hielo. Y su creador no era otro que un Salvajibestia, el rey de todos los dragones. Estamos hablando de un dragón marino gigantesco que escupe hielo y es capaz de controlar a otros dragones. Cuando me llevaron ante él, temí por mi vida una vez más, pero el Salvajibestia debió haber visto lo mismo que vio Brincanube, porque simplemente me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos… por así decirlo.

_¿Brincanube?_ Elsa se preguntó. Luego miró al dragón de cuatro alas con apariencia de búho, y asumió que era él de quien estaba hablando la mujer. _Qué buen nombre._

—Han pasado 15 años desde aquel día, y he pasado cada uno de ellos rescatando dragones, salvándolos tanto de una muerte segura a manos de otros vikingos sedientos de sangre como de una vida de esclavitud y sufrimiento bajo el mando de Drago Manodura.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Elsa.

—Me he vuelto cautelosa y desconfiada de los demás seres humanos —continuó la mujer, ignorando la pregunta de Elsa—. Nadie me ha dado una razón para confiar en ellos… hasta ahora.

Miró a Elsa quien de repente perdió todo interés en su duda anterior. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para ganarse la confianza de esta mujer guerrera?

Casi como si pudiera leer su mente, la mujer dijo: —Hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes.

—¿Sólo algunas?

La mujer miró hacia otro lado, hacia el horizonte. —Lo que te voy a decir es algo de lo que yo misma no estoy del todo segura. He estado recogiendo pedazos de información en la última década, pero no fue sino hasta hace poco que encontré una pieza vital del rompecabezas, lo que me permitió descifrar y entender todo acerca de tu dragón y la historia de su especie.

»Hace mucho tiempo, un vikingo llamado Bork tomó la iniciativa de estudiar y clasificar a los dragones para que las generaciones futuras conocieran a su supuesto enemigo y cómo luchar contra ellos. Escribió un libro, el Libro de Dragones, a partir de la mayoría de sus notas de campo, pero mantuvo algunas de ellas para sí mismo, sobre todo cuando él creía que hacían referencia a historias de folclor en general en vez de a dragones reales. Heredó el trabajo de toda su vida, incluye dichas notas, a sus descendientes. Yo era amiga del último de ellos, y después de algún tiempo de conocernos, una noche por fin me permitió acceso a los archivos privados de Bork. Esa fue la misma noche me llevaron. Yo tenía las notas referentes a los dragones mitológicos en mi mano cuando atacaron, y en mi prisa por salir y ayudar, perdí las páginas… pero todavía recuerdo cada palabra escrita en ellas.

»Entre esas notas, me encontré con algunas que mencionaban la existencia de dragones que capaces de volverse tan negros como la misma noche o tan blancos como la nieve más pura a voluntad, y de escupir fuego o hielo. Nadie los había visto antes, e incluso Bork nunca fue capaz de acercarse a ellos, pero sí encontró su nido: una montaña nevada en el continente. Según él, incluso desde la distancia se podía ver la gran cantidad de sombras oscuras que volaban alrededor de la montaña, custodiándola en la noche, y durante el día, cuando las sombras negras se habían ido y él trataba de acercarse a su nido, la nieve lo miraría con miles de ojos azules. Bork creía que ésta no era una sola especie de dragón, sino dos especies separadas, si bien relacionadas entre sí. Los llamó Furias Nocturnas y Furias Heladas, respectivamente.

»Alrededor del tiempo en que me llevaron, los Furias Nocturnas ya habían estado atacando mi aldea por algún tiempo, junto con algunas otras especies de dragones, y por ello Bocón, el descendiente de Bork, había actualizado el Libro de Dragones para incluirlos en sus páginas, incluso cuando eran todavía un misterio. Los Furias Heladas, sin embargo, nunca habían aparecido en ningún lado. Yo estaba intrigada después de leer acerca de ellos, y después de que Brincanube y yo hicimos un vínculo, me decidí a terminar el trabajo de Bork y aprender sobre los Furias Heladas. Las notas de Bork incluían la ubicación exacta de la montaña de los Furias, así que viajé allí. Pero cuando llegué, no encontré nada. El lugar estaba completamente desprovisto de vida.

»No estaba segura si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa o algo así, así que tuve que armarme de todo el valor que pude encontrar dentro de mí para aventurarme dentro de las cuevas en las montañas. Había explosiones de hielo cubriendo las paredes, similares a los del Salvajibestia pero mucho más pequeñas, y la cantidad de nieve hacía que los túneles fueran casi intransitables. Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarlos… cientos de esqueletos pertenecientes tanto a dragones como a seres humanos. Era una escena aterradora. Hoy me siento como si hubiera profanado un cementerio.

»También encontré muchas cáscaras de huevo, lo que sirvió para confirmar la teoría de Bork de que éste era el nido de los Furias. Sabía a ciencia cierta que los Furias Nocturnas todavía estaban vivos, así que sólo podía suponer que un ejército humano de cazadores de dragones erradicó a la mayoría de ellos y ahuyentaron al resto, lo que resultó en que se vieran obligados a buscar refugio lejos de su casa.

»Más tarde resultaría que yo tenía razón.

Había una profunda tristeza en sus palabras. Esta mujer _lloraba_ la pérdida de tantos dragones más que la pérdida de vidas humanas. De haberla conocido antes de encontrar a Wintergale, probablemente la habría considerado una persona loca. Pero habiendo conocido primero a Wintergale, Elsa estaba empezando a sentir la misma tristeza a medida que la historia progresaba, sobre todo porque imaginaba lo sola que Wintergale habría estado sin otros como ella. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? ¿Por qué matar a una especie entera de esa manera? Y sin embargo, ella sabía de primera mano lo poderoso que podía ser el miedo y lo que podría obligar a la gente a hacer.

—Años más tarde, me encontré con una cueva de hielo en medio del océano, sólo unos pocos días al oeste de la parte continental. Era la guarida de otro Salvajibestia, pero estaba abandonada, e incluso en el exterior, mostraba signos de una batalla que había tomado lugar hacía no mucho tiempo. Y cuando entramos en ella… —Hubo una larga pausa. Incluso con esa máscara puesta, la mujer se veía afligida—. Había varios naufragios, restos humanos por centenares con sus armas esparcidas por todas partes… y los restos del Salvajibestia mismo… con un arpón masivo todavía incrustado en su cráneo. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, también encontré sus huevos carbonizados… Me rompió el corazón.

»Después, en la proa del naufragio más grande, me encontré con un arma masiva. Tenía la firma de Drago por todas partes. Yo ya los había visto antes: grandes tubos capaces de escupir bolas de fuego a gran velocidad. Éste, sin embargo, no estaba diseñado para lanzar fuego. Creo que él lo usó para dispararle ese arpón a la cabeza del pobre Salvajibestia.

Ésta era la segunda vez que mencionaba el nombre "Drago", pero a estas alturas, Elsa sabía que era mejor no preguntar sobre ello. Era obvio, sin embargo, que fuera quien fuera el tal Drago despreciaba a los dragones y tenía los medios para erradicarlos. Por supuesto, ella reconocía el arma que la mujer había descrito; era un cañón, capaz de dar el golpe de muerte incluso a los más grandes dragones como el que la guerrera había mencionado. No era de extrañar que lo odiara.

—Ya no podía aguantarlo más, y pensé en salir de ese lugar en ese instante, pero algo me motivó a quedarme. Había algo más acerca de este lugar. Junto con las explosiones de hielo características de un Salvajibestia, había explosiones más pequeñas por todas partes en el suelo. Pronto descubrí que, junto con los restos humanos, había esqueletos de Furias por docenas, todos con espadas y lanzas y flechas perforando sus huesos. Probablemente eran los últimos Furias Heladas… y ahora que ya no estaban…

»Supuse que se habían refugiado en el hogar de este Salvajibestia, sólo para encontrar su fin a manos de un loco despiadado. Eso ya era más de lo que podía soportar, así que salté sobre la espalda de Brincanube y alcé el vuelo… pero luego, cuando despegamos y pude ver la escena desde arriba, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los esqueletos de las Furias formaban un círculo perfecto y de que están dispuestos de tal manera que estaban protegiendo algo. De hecho, todos miraban al centro del círculo, hacia una formación de hielo considerablemente grande. Aterrizamos cerca de ella… y ahí es donde la encontré.

Por primera vez en un largo rato, se volvió para mirar a su pequeña audiencia, específicamente a Wintergale. Dejó caer el escudo y el báculo y se acercó a la Furia Helada muy lentamente. El dragón blanco gruñó, pero eso no disuadió a la mujer. Con cada paso que daba, la actitud desafiante de Wintergale se desvanecía cada vez más, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón. Y en ese instante, Wintergale perdió toda su fiereza y canturreó en voz baja. Elsa se quedó sin habla, asombrada de esta mujer, esta jinete y domadora de dragones.

—Oh, es hermosa —dijo la mujer—. Cuando la encontré encerrada en el hielo en esa cueva, sentí una chispa de esperanza. Incluso con su último aliento, los últimos miembros de esta magnífica especie habían entregado sus vidas para salvar al menos a uno de los suyos de un destino tan sangriento. Ellos se sacrificaron para asegurarse de que ella no sufriera.

»A pesar de lo que sentía cada vez que miraba ese escenario de batalla tan abrumadoramente triste, seguí visitando la cueva… visitándola a ella… siempre que me era posible. Cada vez que estaba allí, soñaba despierta que esta Furia Helada se liberaba de su carcaza de hielo y volaba lejos para encontrar a otro de su especie, no importando lo absurdo que pudiera parecer. Me imaginaba todas las cosas, todos los secretos que podía aprender de ellos si tal cosa sucedía. Pero en realidad nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de verla así… viva y sana.

»Luego, hace un año, se produjo un cambio antinatural en el tiempo. Sin importar cuán lejos fuera hacia el Sur, había hielo y nieve en cualquier lugar que veía. Incluso el océano estaba congelado. Por alguna razón, después de varios días invernales, sentí un impulso de ir a la cueva, pero cuando llegué, me quedé horrorizada al ver que había una enorme brecha en el hielo donde ella solía estar. También había un nuevo barco, no un naufragio, sino un barco perfectamente funcional, si bien únicamente con algunos daños de menor importancia. Su tripulación probablemente encontró la cueva y decidió buscar refugio de una tormenta. Encontré varias huellas que conducían desde el barco hasta la tumba de la Furia Helada, y de allí se alejaban de la cueva hacia el continente, a través del mar congelado.

»Alguien se la había llevado. Yo no podía… no dejaría… que lo hicieran, sin importar quiénes fueran "ellos", por lo Brincanube y yo fuimos en su búsqueda. Seguí su rastro hasta llegar a tierra firme en cuestión de horas. Probablemente habían estado viajando durante días a estas alturas para llegar tan lejos. Y de repente, las inclemencias del tiempo se detuvieron. Todo sucedió en un instante. El hielo y la nieve se fueron, y el mar se descongeló. Los bosques eran de color verde una vez más… y entre los árboles, alcancé a ver una mancha blanca que huía hacia el Norte. Era la Furia Helada, que ya no estaba congelada… pero sí viva.

Elsa se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba consciente de su participación en la historia de esta mujer y le diría sobre ello más tarde, pero no ahora. Todavía estaba tratando de enfrentarse al hecho de que el destino de Wintergale estaba más estrechamente relacionado con Elsa de que lo que había pensado anteriormente. Después de todo, de no haber desatado un invierno eterno y luego deshacerlo, su dragón todavía estaría atrapado en el hielo.

—Ya no me interesaba más por saber quiénes eran los cazadores. Solo comencé a buscar al dragón blanco. Corría rápido, casi tanto como un Furia Nocturna en pleno vuelo, y no se detuvo a descansar hasta que llegó a su destino un par de días más tarde… la montaña de los Furias. A pesar de lo rápido que es, Brincanube fue incapaz de mantener el ritmo con la Furia Helada, y finalmente nos vimos obligados a aterrizar y descansar, estando aún a un día de distancia de la montaña. Para cuando pudimos llegar allá, el dragón ya se había ido.

»No podía encontrar una explicación de por qué el dragón viajaría de regreso a ese lugar después de todo lo que había sucedido allí. Más que eso, no podía entender por qué no había volado todo el camino. Comenzaba a pensar que mis esfuerzos por rescatar y traer de vuelta al dragón conmigo a casa al final serían en vano, pero aun así busqué en las inmediaciones de la montaña. Y el azar quiso que esta búsqueda no resultara inútil, ya que, si bien no encontré a la Furia Helada, sí encontré algo que no había visto la primera vez que había estado allí. Hacia el este, y tan sólo a un día de camino de la montaña, al lado de un acantilado, había una aldea grande… una aldea abandonada, destruida y reducida a cenizas hacía mucho tiempo.

»Tenía la sensación de que podría ser importante, por lo que fui a echar un vistazo más de cerca. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que este asentamiento humano había sido víctima de un ataque de dragones. Había muchas marcas de quemaduras, pero todas ellas pertenecían a la misma clase de dragón. Las reconocí de las que se podían encontrar en mi aldea después de cualquier incursión de dragones en el pasado. Pertenecían a Furias Nocturnas.

»Había muy pocos restos humanos, lo cual era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta quién había estado detrás de este ataque. Pero para mi sorpresa, había no menos de una docena de esqueletos de Furias, todos con flechas o lanzas clavadas entre los huesos. Habían arrasado con todo el pueblo, salvo por el único edificio excavado en el interior del acantilado en lugar de construido con madera. Era el archivo histórico de la aldea. Toda su historia estaba allí, desde el momento de su fundación hasta su último minuto de existencia. Esto último lo debieron haber escrito los que buscaron refugio en el interior del edificio. Estos registros confirmaron mi teoría de que únicamente los Furias Nocturnas habían atacado la aldea… y también clarificaron un poco la razón de por qué sucedió.

Elsa notó que la mano de la jinete de dragones estaba temblando. ¿Había encontrado algo aún más estremecedor en ese archivo de lo que había encontrado en la montaña y la cueva de hielo?

—El jefe del pueblo había reunido hombres de varias tribus vikingas para erradicar a los dragones que vivían en la montaña, a pesar del hecho de que ninguno de ellos había asaltado un solo asentamiento humano —continuó la mujer. Había rabia en sus palabras, y Elsa se dio cuenta de que las manos temblorosas no eran a causa de la conmoción o la tristeza, sino a causa de la rabia que sentía—. Estas personas vivían de la agricultura y la caza, pero algunos de los pueblos con los que comerciaban dependían de la pesca para sobrevivir, y al parecer hubo una escasez de pescado en algún momento debido a que los Furias solían recolectarlo de esas aguas para alimentarse. Esos otros pueblos buscaron la ayuda de este jefe que había luchado contra otros dragones en el pasado, y él no dudó en erradicar a los Furias. Probablemente fue con el propósito de ganar la lealtad de las personas para poder controlarlas más tarde.

»Entre los habitantes de la región, era del conocimiento general que los dragones negros vigilaban la montaña por la noche mientras que los dragones blancos iban a pescar y que lo opuesto sucedía durante el día. El jefe creía que sería más fácil luchar contra los dragones que escupían hielo en lugar de los que escupían fuego, por lo que asaltaron la montaña un día a plena luz del sol, cuando los Furias Nocturnas no estaban cerca, con la esperanza de que mediante la eliminación de los dragones blancos, los negros se irían. La mayoría de la gente que reunió pagó un precio muy alto por ello, pero su misión fue un éxito. Mataron a la mayoría de los dragones blancos y destruyeron su nido.

»Sólo hubo unos pocos dragones que sobrevivieron al ataque huyendo de la montaña, llevando en sus patas sus huevos e incluso algunas crías recién nacidas. El registro con orgullo incluía relatos de las personas que derribaron a la mayoría de ellos y cómo se deleitaban al ver que los huevos se rompían y las crías se lastimaban fatalmente al caer.

»La noche siguiente, los Furias Nocturnas habían arrasado la aldea.

»Enterarme de todo esto me hizo pensar mucho. ¿Por qué los Furias Nocturnas destruirían este lugar _y_ se irían después? Si la amenaza ya no estaba, ¿por qué no se quedaron? Pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea, un pensamiento loco que podría parecer imposible… y sin embargo, le daba sentido a todo lo demás.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Elsa. —¿Tuviste la misma sensación que yo tuve cerca de esta Furia Helada, de que era una hembra? —Elsa asintió—. Bueno, eso es porque lo es. Todas las Furias Heladas son hembras —dijo con absoluta certeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elsa—. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—No lo sé, pero es la única explicación posible. Los avistamientos de Furias Nocturnas habían ido disminuyendo cada año en cada aldea vikinga para cuando me llevaron. Eso no debería estar pasando. Incluso después de salir de su lugar de origen, deberían haber suficientes de ellos para reproducirse. Sus números deberían haber estado creciendo o al menos mantenerse igual, lo que sólo podía significar que habían estado muriendo, ya sea de vejez o asesinados a manos de otros dragones o vikingos… todos porque ya no hay más hembras con las cuales aparearse.

—Puede haber cualquier número de razones para eso —Elsa trató de argumentar, pero no pudo ni siquiera llegar a su siguiente frase.

—Sí, pero ésta es la única que lo explica todo. ¿Por qué más estarían las Furias Heladas al borde de la extinción? ¿Y por qué se comportarían de esa manera?

—¿Comportarse cómo?

—De las pocas que trataron de escapar de la masacre, _todas_ llevaban huevos y crías en sus patas, ¿recuerdas? Podrían haber volado con mayor facilidad y sin el peso adicional, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su preciosa carga requería un vuelo más delicado, pero no _quisieron_ dejar a los más jóvenes atrás. ¡Eso es instinto maternal! Ésta Furia Helada debe haber sido una de las últimas jóvenes sobrevivientes en la guarida del Salvajibestia. Drago y sus soldados deben haber matado al resto, y cuando las Furias más viejas se dieron cuenta de ello, todas ellas dieron su vida para salvarla. De nuevo, ¡eso es lo que una madre haría!

La jinete de dragones parecía demasiado entusiasmada con todo esto. Elsa no sabría acerca de la maternidad, ya que ella no era una madre, pero esta mujer sí lo era, así que debía confiar en sus palabras. Además, tenía sentido. _Pero…_ —Pero eso significaría que las Furias más viejas sabían que ella iba a sobrevivir en el interior del hielo.

—¡Sí! Leí en el Libro de los Dragones acerca de otro tipo de dragón, el Skrill, que también podía quedar congelado vivo por décadas debido a su temperatura corporal interna, pero ése no es el punto. ¡Lo que importa es que Bork y todos los vikingos después de su tiempo estuvieron equivocados durante siglos! ¡Los Furias Nocturnas y las Furias Heladas no son dos tipos diferentes de dragones sino una sola especie, con machos y hembras que tienen sus propias características únicas!

Entonces, de repente, se serenó. —Esa es también la razón por la cual los Furias Nocturnas atacaron esa aldea. Fue un ataque en represalia, un acto de venganza por el asesinato de sus compañeras e hijos. También es por eso que no se quedaron en la montaña después de que la amenaza desapareció. No tenían ninguna razón para quedarse. Sus familias ya no estaban.

—¿Familias? Entonces, ¿qué, crees que los Furias eran animales sociales, como los lobos?

—Por supuesto, y tal vez aún más. Piense en ello. Los Furias Nocturnas pescaban durante el día y las Furias Heladas pescaban durante la noche. Se turnaban para alimentarse _y_ para llevar comida a los Furias bebés. Se cuidaban entre ellos, y tanto los machos como las hembras hacían uso de sus respectivas capacidades de camuflaje para permanecer ocultos mientras que resguardaban la montaña.

Elsa pensó en todo esto por un momento. Luego consideró algo. —¿Dijiste que había huevos de Salvajibestia en esa cueva de hielo?

—Sí.

—Y no encontraste ningunos otros restos de dragones además de los del Salvajibestia y las Furias, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Podría ser posible que el instinto maternal de las Furias Heladas también les haya inspirado a permanecer en la guarida del Salvajibestia específicamente para cuidar de sus huevos, así como de sus crías?

La jinete del dragón pareció reflexionar sobre esto durante unos segundos. —Sí —dijo despacio y con un tono pensativo—. ¡Sí, por supuesto! Todas ellas probablemente eligieron esa ubicación específica como su nuevo hogar para cuidar de los huevos del Salvajibestia junto con sus propias crías sobrevivientes. Eso sí es algo que no se me había ocurrido antes. Bien pensado, jovencita.

Elsa sonrió. Escuchar a esta mujer e incluso participar en sus teorías le había ayudado a aclarar su mente y calmarse. Y aunque la historia de Wintergale era un tanto trágica, al menos ahora ya no estaba sola. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez un día un Furia Nocturna aparecería en algún lugar y la jinete de dragón sería capaz de juntar a ambas Furias. Se rio tan solo de pensar en los Furias bebés. Si eran la mitad de tiernos de lo que Wintergale podía ser en ocasiones, entonces se lo pasaría en grande con sus dragones bebé algún día.

—Por supuesto, después de encontrar ese registro y darme cuenta de todo lo que acabo de decir, no podía dejar que esta Furia Hielo se dejara matar, así que empecé a buscarla otra vez. Me tomó un par de meses, pero finalmente comencé a distinguir un patrón: pueblos que se veían misteriosamente en medio de un invierno de corta duración, desde el norte hacia el sur del continente. Finalmente, encontré al dragón mientras huía de un pueblo a otro. Una vez más, estaba corriendo. Traté de acercarme a ella cada vez que me las arreglaba para alcanzarla, pero ella escapaba cada vez. Siempre corría. Sólo puedo suponer que decidió comportarse menos como un dragón para evitar que la capturaran y asesinaran tan fácilmente como a sus parientes, y eso incluía volar. Al final, yo… —Hizo una pausa cuando Elsa comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—No es eso —dijo Elsa—. Por lo menos no del todo. La primera vez que traté de convencer a Wintergale de que me llevara volando a casa, se veía aterrorizada, como si creyera que iba a morir en el momento que tratara siquiera de levantar el vuelo. Tal vez fue una de las crías recién nacidas que sobrevivieron. Quiero decir, imagínate si tuvieras sólo unos pocos días de nacida y vieras cómo otros dragones caían al suelo durante el vuelo lejos de su hogar mientras tu madre te lleva en sus brazos… o patas, o lo que sea. La cosa es que, cuando se es niño, uno percibe el mundo de una manera diferente. Créeme, lo sé.

La jinete parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. —Un dragón con miedo a volar, todo por culpa de un horrible recuerdo de la infancia —murmuró—. Eso es nuevo. Sin embargo, tiene sentido. Como sea, al final pensé que sería mejor si yo mantenía mi distancia y le daba los medios para sobrevivir sin que ella lo supiera. ¿Sabías que los Cortatormentas como Brincanube pueden escupir fuego sobre las aguas de mar el tiempo suficiente como para evaporar suficiente agua y hacer llover por un corto tiempo en una pequeña región?

Elsa miró a la jinete dos veces. —¿Tú has estado causando la lluvia que Wintergale convirtió en nieve y utilizó para entrar a escondidas en Arendelle?

—Sólo después de que le tomó más tiempo de lo habitual para salir de su escondite y dirigirse hacia otro pueblo, por si acaso. Es muy inteligente, como ya sabes. No hay muchos dragones a los que se les puedan ocurrir esas formas tan creativas de alterar su medio ambiente.

Wintergale se acercó a Elsa que miró brevemente a Olaf y a Malvavisco antes de poner su brazo alrededor del cuello de su dragón. Olaf parecía fascinado con la historia de esta mujer, mientras que Malvavisco se mantuvo serio. Ella consideró las palabras de la jinete. —Sí, lo es —estuvo de acuerdo con su última declaración.

La jinete de dragones asintió antes de recoger su escudo y su báculo y alejarse del lago helado sobre el cuál habían estado parados, hacia la cueva más bien pequeña donde Sven estaba durmiendo. Elsa y sus muñecos de nieve la siguieron. Hizo que Brincanube encendiera una pequeña fogata en el suelo y luego se sentó con un profundo suspiro. —He hablado demasiado, y ya sé dónde termina esta historia. Ahora me vendría bien una historia a mí, así que creo que ahora te toca a ti contarme una, señorita…

No fue sino hasta ahora que Elsa recordó que no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse a sí misma. —Oh, lo siento. Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle. —Mencionó su título real, no con orgullo sino con humildad.

—¿Reina? —repitió la jinete—. Así que _sí_ eres de la realeza.

Elsa parpadeó. —¿Lo sabías? Pero dijiste que no sabía quién era yo.

—No lo sabía, pero me lo imaginé. Palacio de Hielo, traje elegante… no fue tan difícil deducirlo. Excepto que creía que eras una princesa, no una _reina_.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. —Solo ha pasado un año desde mi coronación.

La jinete asintió… y por fin se quitó su máscara, lo que le permitió a Elsa a ver su rostro. A juzgar por el hecho de que ella había mencionado tener un hijo hacía más de quince años, había esperado ver a alguien más… vieja. Esta mujer, sin embargo, se veía increíblemente joven. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes claro y piel ligeramente aceitunada, sin mencionar esa figura esbelta; no era exactamente lo que ella habría esperado de una mujer vikinga. Sin embargo, su expresión era difícil de leer. No mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, casi haciendo que quitarse la máscara fuera en vano.

—Me intrigas, reina Elsa —dijo ella—. Tal vez tanto como esta Furia Helada. Quiero saber quién eres y lo que hizo que este dragón confiara tanto en ti, además de tus poderes sobre los elementos.

—En realidad, mi magia se limita a la nieve y el hielo. No puedo controlar todo lo demás.

—Oh. Me equivoqué. Aun así, tiene que haber algo más que las haya unido a ti y a este dragón.

Elsa se rio por lo bajo. —No me creerías si te dijera que puedo tener más que ver con las circunstancias que trajeron a Wintergale de vuelta a la vida.

Y durante las siguientes dos horas, Elsa compartió su propia historia de vida con la jinete de dragones, desde el momento en que ella aprendió de niña que tenía poderes de hielo, el incidente con Anna, sus años de aislamiento, el fallecimiento de sus padres, el día de su coronación y los acontecimientos que siguieron después, el momento en el que aprendió que el amor era la clave para controlar sus habilidades, y finalmente, hasta los acontecimientos actuales. La jinete escuchó atentamente y en silencio, sólo asintiendo de vez en cuando. Elsa tuvo cuidado de recordar expresar sus propios pensamientos en cuanto a la coordinación de tiempo de los acontecimientos que llevaron a esos hombres a la cueva de hielo y permitieron la resurrección de Wintergale.

Ya había pasado la medianoche desde hacía un largo rato para cuando había terminado de contar su historia, incluyendo los acontecimientos más recientes, como su encuentro con Sigurd y Wintergale. La jinete se quedó en silencio por un tiempo después de eso. Olaf y Malvavisco, e incluso Wintergale y Brincanube, se habían quedado dormidos a estas alturas, así que solo quedaban despiertas ellas dos. Una vez más, era más fácil leer el lenguaje corporal de esta mujer, por escaso que éste fuera, que su expresión facial.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —dijo finalmente—. ¿Tú misma construiste ese Palacio de Hielo, sin ayuda?

—Sí —contestó Elsa con la más leve insinuación de orgullo en su voz.

—Vaya. Tengo que decir que es un hermoso lugar. Siento haber tenido que dañarlo.

—Está bien. Si pude construirlo a partir de cero, estoy segura que seré capaz de arreglarlo.

Elsa casi se fue de espaldas cuando la mujer le sonrió. —Me gusta tu confianza, reina Elsa. Sin duda has progresado mucho desde que solías ser esa joven temerosa. Y ahora veo por qué fuiste capaz de unirte tan estrechamente con Wintergale. Me gusta ese nombre, por cierto.

—Gracias. Mi hermana Anna me ayudó a escogerlo.

La sola mención de Anna trajo a Elsa de nuevo a la realidad. Sigurd probablemente ya estaría en camino de vuelta hacia Arendelle, e incluso cuando aún le llevaría un día o dos para llegar allí, el hecho era que su hermana tenía sus días contados a menos que ella regresara a salvarla.

—Mencioné antes que no había encontrado ninguna razón para confiar en ningún otro ser humano en un largo tiempo hasta que te conocí —dijo la mujer— y aún lo digo en serio. En cierto modo, tú, como yo, tienes el alma de un dragón. Nadie más habría tenido misericordia de la Furia Helada como la tuviste tú. En otras circunstancias, te permitirá quedarte a Wintergale, sabiendo que su vida está en buenas manos, pero…

El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco. —¿Pero?

La jinete suspiró. —Ese hombre, Sigurd, seguirá hostigándote a ti y a tu gente mientras sepa que estás protegiendo a su trofeo. De dondequiera que él haya salido, obviamente tiene cierta carisma si logró reunir semejante ejército desde tantas ciudades y pueblos. Incluso si te las arreglaras para hacer que se fuera, probablemente traería refuerzos con él en el futuro… y no creo que tomarías la alternativa de matarlo. Entonces, mientras esta Furia Helada esté aquí, tanto ella como tu reino no estarán a salvo. Y no importando lo mucho que intentes protegerla de todo daño, con el tiempo te verás obligada a hacer una elección entre la vida de Wintergale y las vidas de tus leales súbditos… y tus seres queridos. No puedo permitir eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Elsa le preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy diciendo que puede ser que esté en el mejor interés de Wintergale venir conmigo, de vuelta a mi santuario de dragones. Ella estará a salvo allí, y no estará sola. Puede que no haya ningunos Furias allí, pero al menos tendrá más dragones con los cuales convivir.

Elsa miró a Wintergale que dormía plácidamente. —Pero… yo la salvé…

—Y casi conseguiste que la mataran hoy. No te culpo por lo que pasó en tu Palacio de Hielo, y sé que trataste de hacer lo mejor para protegerla, pero esto no es lo que estás destinada a hacer. Eres una reina, no una guerrera. E incluso si lo fueras, las dos sabemos que este dragón ha visto suficiente guerra como para toda una vida. Ella tiene que vivir en paz ahora.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. La sola idea de dejar ir a Wintergale le rompía el corazón. Sus destinos estaban entrelazados. ¿Cómo podría separarse de ella?

—Sé que no es una decisión fácil dejar ir a alguien que amas, así que te daré algo de tiempo para pensar en ello —le dijo la jinete tranquilamente mientras se ponía su máscara de nuevo—. Ahora descansa un poco. Sólo tenemos menos de un día para prepararnos para tu regreso a Arendelle y para salvar a tu hermana.

* * *

_**Notas de referencia:**_

**1)** Solo un recordatorio amistoso: esta historia tiene lugar un año después de _Frozen_, y los acontecimientos de la película ocurrieron en paralelo con el episodio 14 de la segunda temporada de _Dragones de Berk_ (también titulado "Frozen"). Calculo que para dicho episodio, ha pasado al menos un año desde CEATD, así que hasta este punto, han pasado dos años desde que Hipo encontró a Chimuelo, y por ende, han pasado 17 años desde que Valka desapareció.

**2)** Basado en múltiples fuentes confiables (teorías de fans, si así les quieren llamar), _Frozen_ tiene lugar en el siglo 18 (cerca de 1780). Según la página de Wikipedia en inglés, "La época de los vikingos fue el periodo que abarcó desde el 793 d.C. hasta el 1066 d.C. en la historia europea, sobre todo en la historia del norte de Europa y Escandinavia, cuando los normandos escandinavos exploraron Europa por sus mares y ríos con fines de comercio, asalto y conquista." Eso significa que los vikingos ni siquiera deberían estar más por ahí, pero por el bien de la continuidad, vamos a contemplar la posibilidad de que los vikingos lograron llegar hasta este punto de la historia, manteniendo sus costumbres y tradiciones, por permanecer aislados del resto del mundo.

**3) **Las palabras de Hipo pueden apoyar el argumento anterior: "_Esto es Berk. Está a doce días al norte de Calvario, y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío. Está ubicado justo sobre el Meridiano de la Tristeza._" En otras palabras, Berk está muuuuuy al norte. Además, el viaje entre el santuario de dragones y Berk en CEATD2 no toma demasiado tiempo, lo que significa que no están tan distantes uno del otro... y el santuario parece estar más cerca del Círculo Polar Ártico que no.

**4) **Si Brincanube pensó que Valka pertenecía "al hogar del gran Salvajibestia", entonces el santuario ya existía para cuando la llevó allí. Ella podrá decir que el Salvajibestia "construyó nuestro nido", pero en mi humilde opinión, creo que ella solo adoptó el nido como suyo propio mucho después de su creación.

**5) **Mi teoría de una sola especie de Furias es más compleja que sólo dimorfismo sexual. Tanto machos (Furias Nocturnas) como hembras (Furias Heladas) estaban destinados a proteger el nido y tenían los atributos físicos para hacerlo, sólo que tenían diferentes maneras de lograr esto. Bajo la protección de la noche, los machos podían volar por toda la montaña y ahuyentar a los intrusos (y de ser necesario, deshacerse de ellos disparando plasma a sus oponentes), mientras que las hembras iban al mar para alimentarse. Luego, durante el día, los machos iban a comer mientras que algunas de las hembras se quedaban dentro de las cuevas y el resto de ellos se camuflaban con el entorno nevado y montaban guardia. Los disparos de hielo de las hembras podrían no ser tan poderosos como los disparos de plasma de los machos, pero aún así eran suficientes para derrotar a un oponente.

**6) **¡La idea de Furias sociales vino de los pingüinos! Como ustedes saben, la mayoría de los pingüinos viven en grandes colonias, lo cual resulta en un alto nivel de interacción social entre dichas aves. A excepción de los pingüinos emperador, donde el macho se encarga de todo, todos los pingüinos comparten las tareas de incubación. Estos turnos de incubación pueden durar días e incluso semanas mientras uno de los miembros de la pareja se alimenta en el mar. Lo mismo sucede con las Furias, excepto que los turnos de incubación duran sólo 12 horas cada uno. Por supuesto, Valka no habría sido capaz de comparar a los Furias con los pingüinos porque estos últimos viven en las regiones del sur del globo.

**7) **Presten especial atención a la parte sobre el jefe del pueblo que acabó con la mayor parte de las Furias Heladas y los ahuyentó, ¡porque va a jugar un papel fundamental más adelante!

* * *

**N/A: ¡Por fin terminé de traducirlo! Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, no tenía intención de que fuera tan largo. De hecho, mi idea era dejarlo en suspenso con Elsa regresando a Arendelle justo cuando ****Sigurd ****está a punto de [SPOILER]. Sin embargo, después de diez días de escribir el original en inglés, al final decidí que me habría llevado al menos uno o dos días más para actualizar la historia, y, vamos, ¿quién querría eso después de esperar más de una semana? Supongo que fue una sabia decisión, considerando todo el tiempo que me llevó pasarlo a español. Pido disculpas de antemano por la tardanza.  
**

**Además, como pueden ver, hice más que solo escribir un capítulo en esta ocasión. De hecho, me tomé algo de tiempo para investigar, cotejar materiales de ambas franquicias y adquirir algunos datos históricos y científicos, para asegurarme de tener bien toda la información. Verán, no me gusta dejar agujeros en la trama de mis historias, y si alguna vez dejo uno por accidente, trato de arreglarlo de alguna manera. Por supuesto, ninguna historia es perfecta, y no espero que la mía lo sea, pero detesto simplemente escupir información sin ninguna base sólida para respaldarla. Aunque también tengo que admitir que soy algo perfeccionista la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**De todos modos, espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) definitivamente haya valido la pena. Por favor, díganme lo que piensan de mis ****teorías ****(las de Valka ****y las ****de Elsa). Me gusta leer sus comentarios y pensamientos.**

**Y hablando de eso:**

******************_abril . contreras _**.37: ¡Gracias! Me da gusto que te haya complacido el giro en la historia. (P.D.: Puse una respuesta a tu comentario del Capítulo 8 en las respuestas del capítulo anterior.)  
_Guest:_ ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste la historia hasta ahora.  
**_DeAtH tHe RoSe: _¡Muchas gracias! Espero que no te haya hecho sufrir mucho con la demora._  
_********_LaRojas09:_** No hay de qué, y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar la versión en español sin atender en el futuro. (P.D.: Una disculpa por no contestar tu comentario al Capítulo 8 en el capi anterior. Ya llené el espacio en blanco.)  


**El Capítulo 11 es algo más corto y sencillo de traducir, así que espero poder subirlo a más tardar el sábado. Mientras tanto... bueno, ya conocen la rutina. ¡Que tengan un buen día!**

**P.D.: ¿Hay algún fan de la serie "Once Upon A Time" por aquí? Y de ser así, ¿están tan emocionados por la cuarta temporada y el cas que eligieron para los personajes de Frozen como yo? Por favor, ¡compartan sus opiniones!**


	11. Despedida

La puerta de la habitación de Elsa se abrió de golpe y azotó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que rebotó de vuelta y casi se cerró de nuevo. Tanto Anna como Kristoff saltaron de la cama, sobresaltados. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sintiera una mano agarrándola por el brazo y tirando de ella, sacándola de la cama. Alcanzó a ver a alguien más haciendo lo mismo con Kristoff.

—Será mejor que esté equivocada acerca de su hermana, princesa, ¡o lo lamentará por el resto de su corta vida! —una voz llena de rabia le siseó al oído mientras se la llevaban de la habitación.

Aunque un poco desorientada al principio, Anna se recuperó rápidamente de su despertar tan repentino y se preparó para otro round con Patillas. —Supongo que no encontraron nada en el Palacio de mi hermana —dijo, sonriendo.

—Por el contrario. Encontré a su hermana con mi monstruo escupe hielo… ¡y con uno escupe fuego ayudándolas a las dos!

—¿Qué? —dijo Anna, momentáneamente incapaz de mantener su disfraz mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Sería ésta una especie de artimaña de parte de Sigurd para hacerla hablar o algo así?

Pero sabía que no lo era. Después de todo, había visto la sombra de otro dragón dos noches atrás justo después de que Olaf y Sven se hubieran ido al Palacio de Elsa. Eso le dio esperanza. Si esa sombra había ayudado a Elsa y a Wintergale, eso significaba que tenían un nuevo aliado contra Sigurd… uno que agregaba fuego al juego. Las cosas deberían ponerse interesantes.

Recuperó su postura desafiante y se rio entre dientes. —Oh, usted debe estar muy enojado ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Sigurd le soltó y le dio una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. Escuchó a Kristoff gritar su nombre y correr a su lado. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse… justo antes de oír un ruido sordo y sentirlo caer encima de ella. Su sangre brotaba de un gran corte en su frente.

—¡Recójanlo! —ordenó Sigurd. Luego forzó a Anna a ponerse en pie y siguió arrastrándola. —Ya veremos si mantiene esa sonrisa en su cara para cuando haya terminado con ustedes dos.

Anna quería responder y hacerlo enojar más, pero esa bofetada había debilitado su resolución. De hecho, ese comentario acerca de su sonrisa ni tenía sentido ahora, pues ya no estaba sonriendo. Sentía un sabor a sangre, y su mejilla se sentía hinchada. Le sorprendió que no le hubiera roto la mandíbula, pero una cosa era segura: no rompería su lealtad hacia su hermana, no importando lo que intentara hacer.

Llegaron al patio, que estaba lleno de los hombres de Sigurd una vez más. Los soldados que llevaban a Kristoff le pusieron una mordaza en la boca y lo ataron de manos y pies. Luego Sigurd golpeó las rodillas de Anna por detrás, doblándolas y obligándola a ponerse de rodillas.

—¡He aquí, la princesa Anna de Arendelle! —anunció en tono burlón—. ¡Que sea un ejemplo para los osen que desafiarnos y a nuestra justa misión de librar al mundo del monstruo de hielo!

Los soldados aplaudieron y gritaron y cantaron el nombre de Sigurd mientras éste hablaba al oído de Anna otra vez. —Consideré humillarla delante de mis hombres y de su novio antes de matarla, pero ya he tenido suficiente de usted y de su hermana. A estas alturas, me dará mucho más placer torturarla.

Anna hizo un esfuerzo para mirar a Patillas a los ojos. —Adelante. Será su funeral. Elsa vendrá a rescatarnos, y entonces ella le hará rogar por misericordia.

—Oh, estoy contando con que ella venga aquí, y estoy seguro de que va a tratar de rescatarla. La pregunta es, ¿cuántos dedos y huesos intactos le quedarán para cuando llegue?

Hizo una seña a un soldado que sostenía un par de cizallas grandes en sus manos. Otros dos de ellos sostuvieron a Anna mientras Sigurd tomaba las cizallas y le agarraba la mano derecha. —¡Así se hará con todos los que estén del lado de la bestia!

Los soldados entraron en alboroto. Estaban sedientos de sangre… la sangre de Anna. Kristoff trató de gritar y liberarse, pero fue inútil. Sus ataduras parecían lo suficientemente apretadas. Anna sintió los bordes fríos y afilados de las cuchillas rozando su pulgar derecho. Cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, Elsa —rogó en silencio; su fachada de bravata finalmente deshecha.

Un rugido penetrante y estruendoso le hizo saber que su súplica había sido escuchada y que estaba a punto de recibir respuesta a la misma. Levantó la vista, al igual que todos los demás, para ver un par de figuras aladas volando bajo sobre sus cabezas, subiendo lentamente más y más alto. Los rugidos eran diferentes de los de Wintergale, por lo que esos tenían que ser Wintergale _y_ el otro dragón que Sigurd había mencionado, el que ella también había visto antes. Pero no estaban volando hacia el castillo sino _lejos_ de éste, hacia el mar.

Estaban dejando Arendelle.

La súbita chispa de esperanza de Anna casi se desvaneció. Una parte de ella pensó que Elsa la estaba abandonando a su suerte. Pero mientras todo el mundo se quedaba mirando hacia el cielo, de repente se dio cuenta de que el suelo de piedra del patio se estaba cubriendo de hielo. Le recordó el día después del Gran Deshielo, cuando Elsa convirtió el patio en una pista de hielo, excepto que este hielo parecía menos prístino.

Sigurd miró a Anna con odio, sólo para darse cuenta por fin del hielo. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

Sin previo aviso, decenas de esferas de hielo salieron del suelo congelado y se formaron alrededor de los soldados, atrapando a todos ellos en varios grupos. Una espesa neblina helada apareció de la nada y llenó el aire por todas partes, evitando que ella, y probablemente Sigurd, pudieran ver nada más allá de sus propias narices. El crujido de las puertas que se abrían eclipsó momentáneamente el sonido de los golpes que hacían los soldados que intentaban escapar de sus prisiones improvisadas. Sigurd dejó caer las cizallas, obligó a Anna a ponerse en pie otra vez, y desenvainó su cuchillo, llevándolo a su garganta.

—Suéltalo —Anna oyó una voz demasiado familiar decir con firmeza. Se sintió lo suficientemente valiente y segura como para sonreír una vez más.

—Estás frito —le dijo a Sigurd.

Él no respondió. Simplemente presionó la navaja contra su piel. A continuación, un chillido, el de Wintergale, se oyó a lo lejos.

—Ese es el sonido de su monstruo de hielo alejándose de Arendelle para siempre, a un lugar donde nunca lo encontrará de nuevo —dijo Elsa—. Se acabó, Sigurd. Deje ir a mi hermana y permitiré que usted y sus hombres se vayan de mi reino con sus vidas.

Mientras Elsa hablaba, su voz parecía venir de todas partes. Sigurd no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, y la única razón por la que no parecía muerto de miedo era probablemente porque aún tenía a Anna como rehén.

—Estoy siendo _demasiado_ misericordiosa con usted, capitán. Para este momento ya podría haber congelado su corazón, ¿sabe? De hecho, si no se rinde, en _verdad_ congelaré su corazón y el de sus soldados, y no es una experiencia agradable. Pregúntele a mi hermana; ya lo hice con ella una vez.

Anna de inmediato comprendió a dónde quería llegar su hermana. —Es cierto. Duele sólo por un momento cuando sucede, y no se sienten los efectos de inmediato, pero después de unas horas uno comienza a sentir más y más frío hasta el punto en que ya no puede entrar en calor con ninguna cosa. El dolor se vuelve insoportable con cada minuto que pasa hasta que uno piensa que no puede ser peor, y sin embargo sí lo es. Las extremidades literalmente se congelan, y uno puede sentir cómo todos los huesos del cuerpo se convierten poco a poco en hielo, y uno cree que se van a romper si se hace el más mínimo movimiento, pero no lo hacen. Y por último, en un instante, todo se vuelve negro.

Sigurd parecía un poco asustado ahora. Se burló. —Usted no haría eso. Podría haberlo hecho de vuelta en su Palacio, pero eligió atraparme en hielo. Usted no tiene las agallas.

La voz de Elsa se llenó de tristeza fingida con todo y sollozos. —Volví de mi Palacio de Hielo después de unos días de descanso, sólo para descubrir que el monstruo de hielo estaba atacando a los valientes soldados que estaban hospedándose en mi castillo. Corrí a ayudarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El monstruo ya los había congelado a todos. Tuve que usar mis propios poderes de hielo para luchar contra él y ahuyentarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No pude salvarlos. No pude salvar a ninguno de ellos.

Ahora, incluso Anna estaba asustada. Había esperado plenamente que Elsa llegara sobre la espalda de Wintergale y soltara algunos golpes o quizá que sólo asustara a esta gente. Obviamente, ella no había llegado sobre la espalda de Wintergale. Bueno, eso era pasable. Pero esto… esto era algo más que una fanfarronada. Incluso su voz sonaba espeluznante… llena de maldad. Elsa realmente estaba dispuesta a cometer una atrocidad.

Ésta ya no era su hermana.

—Su gente nunca va a creer una historia tan absurda. Sabrán que fue usted —argumentó Sigurd.

—Oh, ¿lo harán? ¿Cuánto es lo que realmente saben? Se han encerrado en el interior de sus hogares cada noche durante casi dos semanas, sin poder ver nada de lo que está pasando afuera. Mis siervos y guardias están presos en las mazmorras. _Usted_ los puso ahí, ¿recuerda? Entonces, ¿quién será capaz de decir lo contrario?

La mano de Sigurd se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente. Casi.

—Ésta es su última oportunidad. Suelte. El. Cuchillo.

El corazón de Anna latía rápidamente. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Sigurd estaba acorralado, y los hombres locos acorralados como él tendían a hacer cosas imprudentes, tal vez creyendo que sería mejor no irse sin dar pelea. Pensó que Sigurd acabaría por cortarle la garganta al final por simple desesperación. Pero lo curioso era que ella no tenía tanto miedo de morir como de ver a su hermana convertirse en el monstruo que tanto se había esforzado en no ser.

La mano de Sigurd finalmente se estabilizó, y se rio entre dientes, al parecer después de haber perdido su miedo… o su cabeza. Anna cerró los ojos, medio esperando a sentir el acero afilado rebanar su carne y cortar su garganta.

En cambio, la soltó, empujándola a un lado.

Durante un par de segundos, Anna se sintió reacia a abrir de nuevo los ojos. ¿En verdad habría decidido Sigurd cumplir con las exigencias de Elsa, o estaría a punto de clavar la navaja en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo? La curiosidad por fin le ganó, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Sigurd envainar el cuchillo. No era exactamente soltarlo, pero era lo más cercano a ello.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Elsa.

La niebla desapareció y las esferas de hielo que atrapaban a los soldados retrocedieron. Todos ellos levantaron sus armas al instante, solo para bajarlas con miedo cuando oyeron un fuerte estruendo detrás de ellos, junto a las puertas. ¡Era Malvavisco!

Y Elsa no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Su Majestad? —dijo Sigurd con un tono de sonsonete—. Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

—¿Y lo tenemos? —dijo Elsa detrás de él. Él se dio la vuelta, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada—. Demuéstrelo. Dígales a sus hombres que desistan.

Sigurd se rio de nuevo y apartó la mano de su arma. —¡Bajes sus armas, todos! —ordenó, volviéndose hacia ellos—. Nos vamos de este lugar.

Los soldados parecían confundidos, pero obedecieron. Malvavisco se mantuvo bloqueando la salida, mientras que los hombres se preparaban para irse. Mientras tanto, Sigurd se acercó a Elsa, hablando en un tono de conversación bajo, pero Anna fue capaz de escucharlos de todos modos.

—Ésta _sí_ es la Reina de las Nieves de la que tantas historias había escuchado. Estoy impresionado, Su Alteza. Usted podría conquistar el mundo si se dispusiera hacerlo, ¿sabe?

Elsa sostuvo su mirada helada.

—Le diré esto, Reina Elsa —continuó. Era la primera vez que Anna no lo oía hablar sin una pizca de sarcasmo—. Se acaba de ganar mi respeto y admiración. Como le dije antes, no cualquier regente tiene el carácter y la fuerza de voluntad que tiene usted. Ésa es la única razón por la que estoy cediendo. Pero sepa esto: ningún hombre o mujer alguna vez realmente me ha derrotado, y usted no será la excepción. Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día, y v resolveremos esta pequeña disputa entre usted y yo de una vez y por todas.

Elsa se inclinó más cerca de su cara. —Mejor ruegue que eso no suceda, por su propio bien. Y si llegara a ocurrir, lamentará el día en que puso un pie en mi reino y trató de matar a mi hermana.

Sigurd la miró con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. —Nos veremos.

—Nunca más —Elsa le dijo con firmeza—. Váyase.

Sigurd no se movió ni dejó de mirar a Elsa con altivez.

—¡Ya! —ordenó ella.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Sigurd finalmente se alejara y caminara hacia la puerta para dirigir a sus hombres en su viaje de vuelta a casa, dondequiera que fuera para cada uno de ellos. Elsa asintió hacia Malvavisco, y el voluminoso muñeco de nieve se hizo a un lado para permitir que el capitán y su ejército marcharan por las puertas. Los hombres se dirigieron al Camino del Norte y desaparecieron en la noche, para no volver a Arendelle nunca más.

Cuando el ejército se perdió de vista, Elsa dejó que sus hombros cayeran y se apresuró a ayudar a su hermana. —Anna, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Elsa —respondió ella, aunque la mitad de su cara se sentía en llamas.

Elsa se arrodilló para mirarla claramente y, probablemente viendo la mejilla hinchada, apretó los puños. Se quedó mirando hacia el camino con una mirada asesina en su rostro y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Elsa, por favor, no —dijo Anna, agarrando el brazo de su hermana—. Sólo déjalo ir. No vale la pena.

Elsa dudó, pero al mirar los ojos llorosos de Anna, cedió. Le acarició el cabello a Anna, y dijo en broma: —¿Estás tratando de seguir el ejemplo de nuestra prima?

Anna se rio. —Sí, algo así.

Y las dos hermanas se abrazaron mutuamente con amor. Anna se sintió inmensamente aliviada. Su hermana estaba de vuelta, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Te amo, Anna.

—Y yo a ti, Elsa.

Entonces oyeron una voz apagada que decía algo como, "Todavía estoy aquí". Anna se quedó sin aliento. —¡Kristoff! —Corrió hacia él y lo liberó de sus ataduras y su mordaza—. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, limpiando un poco de sangre de su frente.

—Tengo un cráneo duro, ¿recuerdas? —contestó él, guiñando un ojo. Gruñó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Anna no se lo permitió, ya que no pudo evitar besarlo apasionadamente antes de pudiera hacerlo. Oyó a Elsa reír por lo bajo y despejar su garganta mientras se acercaba.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Kristoff —le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse—. Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para mantenerla a salvo. Algún día serás un gran cuñado.

Tanto Anna y Kristoff se sonrojaron mientras él asentía con una sonrisa. Luego, mirando a su alrededor, le preguntó: —¿Dónde están Olaf y Sven?

Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero una voz alegre y el sonido de cascos golpeando el suelo la interrumpieron. —¡Hey, chicos!

Sven llegó corriendo al patio. Olaf saltó de su espalda y corrió a abrazar a las hermanas mientras Kristoff le daba unas palmaditas a su amigo y lo felicitaba. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Malvavisco se acercaba hasta que un par de grandes brazos de nieve rodearon a todos y los levantaron en el aire. Era un gran reunión familiar feliz. Pero aún había alguien más que faltaba.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se nos unirá Wintergale? — preguntó Anna cuando Malvavisco los bajó.

Elsa miró tristemente hacia el cielo. —No lo hará.

Anna la miró dos veces. —¿Qué?

Elsa no respondió.

—Vamos, Elsa. Sigurd ya se fue. Sé que todo era una fanfarronada, así que puedes dejar de actuar —dijo Anna en tono de broma.

—Me gustaría que fuera una actuación —dijo Elsa. Su voz era temblorosa.

Anna negó con la cabeza. —No, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Ella se está yendo en serio? Pero, ¿a dónde va?

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elsa. —A donde pertenece.

* * *

_Elsa se __despertó __al anochecer, sintiéndose físicamente descansada pero con un corazón apesadumbrado, no obstante. Se había quedado dormida poco antes del amanecer mientras meditaba acerca de la propuesta de la jinete de dragones. No quería admitir que la jinete estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que sabía que lo estaba, porque eso significaría tener que separarse de Wintergale… lo cuál era algo que no quería hacer. _Ella_ había sido la que la había encontrado en esa cueva. _Ella_ había sido la que había creado un vínculo con ella. _Ella_ había sido la que la había ayudado a encontrar su valor y a dejar a un lado su miedo a volar. Además, no estaba segura de que la Furia Helada se iría de su lado en todo caso. Después de todo, había vuelto por ella al Palacio de Hielo cuando sintió que estaba en problemas._

_Y eso casi les había costado la vida a ambas._

_Ella sabía que nada de lo que habían vivido juntas valía un ápice si no podía protegerla. Así que, sí, tal vez podría conseguir deshacerse de Sigurd esta vez, pero, ¿luego qué? No iba a ser capaz de mantener en secreto a Wintergale para siempre, especialmente ahora que podía volar. ¿Qué pasaría si otras personas venían y trataban de matarla? Tenía que admitir que, en cierto modo, ella y la jinete concordaban en algo. Ella tampoco dejaría que nadie matara a Wintergale. Pero ¿cómo podía esperar protegerla _y_ a su reino si una ponía en peligro al otro?_

_En algún momento, alguien lo suficientemente loco y con suficiente recursos podría declararle la guerra a su pequeño reino sólo para hacerse de la Furia Helada. Alguien como Drago Manodura, el hombre que la jinete de dragones había mencionado antes, por ejemplo. Y si tal cosa sucedía, habría un baño de sangre. Arendelle simplemente no estaba preparado para la guerra, no después de siete décadas de paz. La diplomacia y las buenas relaciones comerciales habían sido clave para mantener dicha paz, por lo que un gran ejército no había sido necesario desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los Guardias Reales eran el único ejército permanente de Arendelle, y estaba compuesto por unos 300 hombres; no eran suficientes como para ir a la batalla con un reino más grande en realidad._

_Y sólo estaba considerando el panorama más amplio a largo plazo. Justo aquí y ahora, había demasiado en juego si se quedaba con Wintergale. Pero, ¿podría Elsa atreverse a separarse de su dragón?_

_Después de que se despertara, la jinete, que ya estaba despierta, le dijo que se alistara para volver y que tenía un plan para salvar a Anna. Sin embargo, no compartió dicho plan con Elsa, y ella sintió que sería inútil preguntar al respecto. Poco después de eso, se fueron del lago y se dirigieron de nuevo a Arendelle. Olaf montó con Elsa en la espalda de Wintergale mientras que Brincanube se llevó a Malvavisco, que a su vez llevó a Sven en sus brazos, como ya lo había hecho antes. Volaron sobre la Montaña del Norte por el camino de regreso y descubrieron que, a pesar de los daños causados __al Palacio, se mantenía en pie. No había ninguna señal de Sigurd o de sus soldados en ninguna parte, por lo que siguieron volando._

_Cuando estaban a una corta distancia del fiordo, aterrizaron en la cima de una colina en las afueras de la ciudad con una buena vista de la misma. Elsa se sintió algo aliviada al ver a Sigurd y su ejército en el camino, todavía a una buena distancia del castillo. A la velocidad que llevaban, llegarían en unos diez minutos._

_Ella y Olaf bajaron de la espalda de Wintergale. Hasta el momento, la mujer no había mencionado nada acerca de la Furia Helada, quizás dándole a Elsa un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello. Pero ahora, la jinete la miraba detrás de esa máscara, y Elsa sabía que esperaba una respuesta de parte suya. Bajó la cabeza. Éste era uno de esos momentos en los que tomar una decisión es muy difícil, no importa cuánto tiempo tome uno para hacerlo, y aun cuando se sabe qué es lo que hay que hacer, porque es muy doloroso._

_Sin decir una palabra, Elsa se __arrodilló__para aflojar las correas de la silla. Levantó__la silla de montar del cuello de Wintergale cuidadosamente y la colocó__en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con la manta. Wintergale miró a Elsa, desconcertada. Elsa tomó el rostro del dragón entre sus manos._

_—__Hey, chica. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que fueras con Olaf y Sven mientras yo me encargaba del hombre que te perseguía?_

_El dragón gruñó._

_—__Bueno, ahora necesito que… —empezó a decir, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Necesito que vayas con…_

_No pudo continuar. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Wintergale y comenzó a sollozar. No había ninguna manera fácil de decirle a alguien que amabas que se fuera… y sobre todo a su mejor amiga. Porque Anna era su hermana; eran familia. Pero Wintergale…_

_—__Tú eres mi mejor amiga —le dijo en medio de los sollozos—. Mi primer amiga, de hecho. Yo no quiero esto, pero es por tu propio bien._

_El dragón canturreó en voz baja. Sonaba triste._

_—__Lo sé, Wintergale. Yo también te quiero. Y porque te quiero, tengo que dejarte ir._

_Elsa se __volvió__hacia la jinete. —¿Me prometes que estará a salvo?_

_—__Lo estará —dijo la mujer._

_Elsa asintió y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Wintergale. —¿Ves? Vas a estar bien —dijo, reflejando las últimas palabras de su padre para ella._

_Wintergale gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Elsa con ojos suplicantes._

_—__Por favor, escúchame. Nada jamás romperá nuestra amistad. No importa si estás aquí o mil kilómetros lejos de mí. Nada nos separará de verdad. ¿Me escuchas, Wintergale?_

_La mirada de la Furia Helada se encontró con la de Elsa. Ella podría haber jurado que el dragón estaba llorando con ella._

_—__Nunca te olvidaré, mi querida amiga, así que por favor no me olvides tú. Y siempre recuerda lo que te dije. Eres valiente y fuerte, como el hielo. No tengas miedo a volar. No tengas miedo de ser libre. Y hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra volver a lo que solías ser. Ya no queda nada atrás, ¿de acuerdo?_

_El dragón asintió. Elsa la abrazó una vez más. —Te extrañaré._

_Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que la jinete de dragones la toco con el dedo en su hombro. —Ya es hora._

_Elsa soltó a Wintergale y miró a la mujer, esperando escuchar su plan._

_—__El ejército ya llegó a tu castillo. Debes darte prisa si quieres llegar y enseñarles quién es la verdadera gobernante en este reino. Esperaré a que llegues al puente, y luego nos iremos, haciendo mucho ruido para llamar su atención. —Se dio la vuelta para subir sobre la espalda de Brincanube, pero antes de hacerlo, miró hacia atrás una vez más—. Buena suerte, Reina Elsa._

_—__A ti también —respondió Elsa—. Y gracias._

_La jinete asintió. Elsa y Olaf subieron sobre la espalda de Sven, y se fueron. Malvavisco los siguió, corriendo. A medida que se distanciaban de la mujer y de los dragones, miró hacia atrás para ver Wintergale por última vez._

Adiós, querida amiga_, pensó._

_Cuando llegaron a la plaza unos pocos minutos después, Elsa saltó de la espalda del reno y le dio instrucciones de permanecer oculto hasta que los soldados se hubieran ido, y esta vez para siempre. Ella y Malvavisco corrieron de un extremo del puente al otro, y entonces escuchó el rugido poderoso de Brincanube. Esa era su señal. Tomó un momento para analizar sus sentimientos, tratando de determinar cuál de ellos sería mejor utilizar para enfrentarse a Sigurd._

_Había una profunda tristeza por la partida de Wintergale. Había rabia por el hecho de que Sigurd había causado que se separaran de una forma u otra. Y había preocupación por lo que todavía podría estar tratando de hacerle a su hermana. Pensó en utilizar su ira, al igual que lo había hecho en su Palacio, ya que parecía ser el sentimiento que le daba mayor poder._

_Pero había algo más que no podía ignorar o dejar fuera: amor. Trató de olvidarse de él con el fin de dar rienda suelta a la parte temible de sus poderes… pero no pudo. Después de todo, dejar ir a Wintergale había sido un acto de amor. Salvar a su hermana era un acto de amor._

_Todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento, tanto por su hermana como para su mejor amiga, había sido por puro amor._

_Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara una vez más. Eran lágrimas de tristeza pero también de alegría, una alegría que venía de saber que Wintergale finalmente encontraría paz y descanso en el santuario de la jinete de dragones. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que este sacrificio que se había visto obligada a hacer no fuera en vano._

_Sintió una repentina sobrecarga de poder dentro de ella. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes. Y en un momento repentino de esclarecimiento, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado una nueva faceta de sus habilidades y cómo se relacionaban con sus emociones. Hasta ahora, sólo había habido un sentimiento a la vez cada vez que ella usaba sus poderes. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, había más de uno, y todos estaban presentes de forma equitativa. No había un sentimiento prevalente sino un equilibrio entre todos ellos._

_Se sentía como si pudiera derrotar a estos 200 hombres con un solo golpe… pero también se sentía en control absoluto. No tenía que desatar una tormenta sobre estas personas. Y _no_ los mataría, a menos que le dieron razón para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, sería mejor negarles la oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Golpeó el suelo con su pie…_

* * *

—¡Elsa, piensa rápido! —La fuerte advertencia de Anna interrumpió la línea de pensamiento de Elsa. O más bien, fue la bola de nieve que la golpeó de lleno en el lado derecho de su cara.

Varias exclamaciones se escucharon mientras todos los demás en el patio se congelaron en su lugar, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de la Reina de las Nieves a este ataque repentino.

Elsa se limpió la nieve de la cara. El frío no le molestaba, pero el golpe le dolió un poco. —Anna, ¿por qué me arrojaste una bola de nieve?

—Porque necesitas tener un poco de diversión —respondió Anna, sonriendo con picardía.

—¡Aún soy reina de Arendelle, Anna, y tienes que mostrarme respeto! —dijo Elsa, sonando molesta e incluso furiosa.

Anna parecía extrañamente nervioso. —Lo siento, Elsa. Sólo pensé…

—Lanzar bolas de nieve a la realeza se considera atrevido y ofensivo —la interrumpió Elsa.

—Me-me dejé llevar por el calor del momento y…

—Además —continuó Elsa, moviendo y girando sus dedos ligeramente— ya deberías saber que golpear a la Reina de las Nieves con una bola de nieve tiene sus consecuencias.

Anna no se percató de la gran sombra bloqueando la luz del sol justo encima de ella. Con otro giro de los dedos de Elsa, una gran bola de nieve de dos metros que había estado formando en los últimos segundos cayó encima de la cabeza de Anna, cubriéndola por completo de nieve.

—_Eso_ sí que es divertido, y también un buen castigo por tu audacia —dijo Elsa mientras la cabeza de Anna aparecía de debajo de la pila de nieve.

Algunas personas se rieron con la mayor discreción posible, pero otros, incluyendo a Kristoff, debieron pensar que esto era lo más divertido que habían visto jamás porque comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y sin control. Esta risa se volvió contagiosa pronto mientras todo el mundo reanudaba sus actividades recreativas en la nieve. Elsa sólo pudo sonreír al mirar a sus leales súbditos, e incluso sus sirvientes y guardias, pasar un buen rato. Se lo merecían después de casi dos semanas de encierro y aburrimiento.

También se sentía orgullosa de un trabajo tan bien hecho. Toda su planificación y preparación para esta celebración de aniversario, aun si estaba tomando dos semanas más tarde de lo previsto originalmente, habían dado sus frutos. El patio se veía increíble, todo cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, lo suficiente para que todas estas personas tuvieran más que suficiente diversión construyendo muñecos de nieve y haciendo ángeles de nieve. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellos a estas alturas, de hecho. Sobraba decir que éste era el único lugar en Arendelle con nieve, ya que el sol de verano finalmente había derretido el resto.

Miró a Malvavisco que estaba al otro lado del patio, haciendo guardia en las puertas como siempre lo hacía en el Palacio de Hielo. Elsa le había dado su propia nevada personal al igual que lo había hecho con Olaf para que pudiera quedarse para este evento. Y a pesar de que todavía le faltaba su corona, se veía feliz. Los habitantes de Arendelle se habían vuelto amigables con el muñeco de nieve gigante con la misma rapidez con la que lo habían hecho con Olaf, y especialmente los niños. Algunos niños caminaban hacia él de vez en cuando y le pedían que los levantara sobre sus hombros, y el obedecía sin cuestionar. Incluso ahora, los dos niños que había conocido durante su primera noche escapada nocturna, Kat y su amigo, se estaban divirtiendo con él.

—¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! —exclamó—. Escojan su bando, ¡porque es hora de la guerra de nieve!

Usó sus poderes para hacer dos trincheras y cientos de bolas de nieve, las suficientes como para que toda la gente del pueblo tuviera una pelea decente. En cuestión de segundos, las bolas de nieve comenzaron a volar de un lado del patio al otro. Elsa sonrió con melancolía.

—Pues, es bueno saber que tienes un sentido del humor, por más retorcido que pueda ser —dijo Anna, todavía sacudiéndose un poco de nieve de detrás de las orejas.

—Lamento eso —dijo Elsa, riendo.

—No, no es cierto —respondió Anna.

—No, no es cierto —Elsa admitió, sonriendo. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ver a Anna con su pelo corto.

—Lo sabía. Pero está bien, no me importa. Prefiero que me juegues una broma a verte deprimida.

La sonrisa de Elsa desapareció.

—Vamos, Elsa, anímate. Wintergale no querría que estuvieras así.

Ella suspiró. —No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera encantado estar aquí.

—¿Entre tanta gente?

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. No me parecía que fuera del tipo sociable.

Elsa recordó lo que la jinete de dragones le había dicho acerca de los Furias. —Te sorprenderías.

Anna puso una mano en el hombro de Elsa. —Hiciste lo correcto, Elsa.

—Lo sé —contestó Elsa—. No me arrepiento de dejarla ir, y nunca lo haré. Pero siento como si parte de mi corazón se hubiera desgarrado, y no estoy segura de si eso va a sanar algún día.

Anna se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Luego, sonrió. —¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

A pesar de sí misma, Elsa sonrió por las travesuras infantiles de su hermana. —¿Uno vivo?

Anna se rio. —No, con uno normal es suficiente.

Tomó la mano de Elsa y la llevó al montón de nieve más cercano. Comenzaron a construir su muñeco de nieve, y mientras lo hacían, el resto del mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Era como si solo estuvieran ellas dos en ese simple momento. Ésta era la primera vez en quince años que Anna y Elsa construían un muñeco de nieve, y Elsa lo estaba disfrutando con cada fibra de su ser. Se sentía como esa niña despreocupada que solía ser. Era una sensación muy agradable.

Cuando terminaron, y mientras Anna iba a buscar una zanahoria entre las cajas que Elsa le había dado a Sven, Elsa se sentó en el suelo y recordó la noche cuando ella y Wintergale se conocieron por primera vez. Una lágrima cayó al suelo y se mezcló con los copos de nieve que lo cubrían. Dondequiera que ella estuviera ahora, sólo podía esperar que fuera feliz. En cuanto a Elsa…

_Nunca te olvidaré, mi querida amiga…_

* * *

**N/A: Y ese fue el final de la Primera Parte. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Afortunadamente para ustedes, y a diferencia de mi audiencia angloparlante, no tendrán que esperar mucho para la Segunda Parte. La próxima semana voy a subir el primer capítulo de un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, y la semana después comenzaré a actualizar esta historia. Así que descuiden, que no tendrán que esperar demasiado para saber qué sucede después.**

**Y ahora, a responder al veintiúnico comentario que me pusieron en el Capítulo 10:  
_LaRojas09: _Así es, ya llegamos al final de "temporada". Espero que la partida de Wintergale no te haya hecho llorar mucho. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

**En fin, así es la vida; a veces te comentan, a veces no. Sea como sea, seguiré actualizando dentro de muy poco tiempo.**

**¡Nos veremos pronto!**


End file.
